Young Justice: Shinobi
by Blaster Blade X
Summary: The Fourth Great Ninja War has finally ended, but at the cost of a brave hero. Now starting off to a new start, Naruto defends a new Earth as the young hero, Shinobi. He will not be in this alone and will fight with a new team to fight some new and old foes. NarutoxSupergirl. Multi-crossover. YJ/DCAU/Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1 Independence Day

**Hi there everyone, this is Blaster Blade X here to tell you some big news. This is the beginning of new and better version of my story Young Justice: Shinobi. I have noticed that it wasn't getting a lot of reviews because of the ideas I am putting into it. And truth be told is that I do think it should start over again. I now plan on start the story off since the beginning of the Young Justice show along with a few other changes. I also plan on a multi-crossover and bring some more Naruto characters in this story in the future but I don't want to get to ahead of myself.**

**Also to all the fans of the original Young Justice: Shinobi story, I really am sorry about taking it down, but I feel that it is starting to loose it's touch. I am re-doing this again because I feel that my story is too much like another story on FanFiction. So I am starting over again. I am planning to make it a multi-crossover soon but it will take a while.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto or anything from the DC world.**

**Don't forget to review and please enjoy.**

Young Justice: Shinobi

Chapter 1

Independence Day

June 19 2004, Tower of Fate

A young 10-year old boy blond boy with three whisker marks on both cheeks was sleeping on a bed while his head had bandages wrapped around his forehead. The boy was tossing and turning on the bed, having some kind of horrible nightmare.

* * *

Dreamscape

There were two figures standing while panting heavily in the middle of a battle scarred wasteland. One of them was the same blond boy but having a body roughly at the age of 16. The other one was a man with long black hair and red armor. They were both badly injured; their bodies have cuts on them, and were bleeding badly.

The man with long black hair known as Madara quickly collapsed to the ground. The blond boy fell to his knees and was about to hit the ground. Before he did, a girl with long black hair and Byakugan eyes quickly grabbed him and cradled him in her arms.

"Naruto!" the girl exclaimed after she caught him.

"Hinata," he said softly.

"Please, Naruto don't try to speak. You need to save your strength." Hinata said while tears were falling from her eyes. She then looked to see Naruto's teammates were heading right towards them. "Naruto, Sakura is heading this way. She can probably heal all your injuries."

"Hinata," Naruto whispered softly. "I think it's already too late for me, it looks like my time here in the ninja world is over." Hinata looked at shocked with widened eyes.

"Naruto, please, don't say that!" Hinata exclaimed with determination. "We can still save you, I know it. We need you."

"I'm sorry, Hinata, but it's already too late." Naruto said while placing his hand on her cheek gently. "Just promise me, you will always stay strong, fight to protect the village and everyone you care about, and never give up on your ninja way, promise?"

Hinata was still sad then dried her tears and looked straight at him. "Naruto, I promise. Neji risked his life save our lives and risked yours to save everyone's, I promise I will do the same and protect the people I love."

Naruto looked at her with a warm smile and softened eyes. "I know you can, also…" Naruto sat himself right back up and looked at her right face to face, causing Hinata to blush. "Remember back when I fought against Pain and you told me that you loved me, I never gave you an answer, did I?"

Hinata, blushing mad, shook her head nervously. Naruto then brought himself closer to her and embraced her tightly, catching her by surprised. "I probably should done this a long time ago, huh? Hinata, now that I think about it, you were the first person to ever believe in me. To me, you were one of the most important people in my life, and I-I love you too."

Hinata was very shocked by this news, Naruto just told her he loves her and still remembered when she told him she loves him. Hinata was both happy that Naruto told her he loves her but also sad because she knows that Naruto was going to die. This time she was not going to cry and if this was the last time she is going to see Naruto again, she knew exactly what do to say goodbye.

"Naruto." Hinata whispered.

Naruto looked at her and the girl gave him a warm kiss while holding him tightly. Naruto was surprised but quickly kissed back, this was his first and probably last kiss, but this one he'll be happy to remember. He then began closing eyes slowly while looking at Hinata with a warm comforting smile.

"Goodbye" she whispered. Then right in front of her Naruto closed his eyes and died in her arms.

* * *

Out of Dreamscape

Naruto then shot right back up with widened eyes. He looked around and he was in some kind of bedroom. He then got up and began walking around the room. He then opened the door and made it into a dark, comfortable room. A large fire was burning in a brick fireplace. Over it's mantle was a large portrait of beautiful woman smiling. The room was filled with bookshelves and lined the entire walls. There was also some comfortable furniture there.

Naruto decided to rest on the couch when he felt a headache. He also looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he has been turned into kid. He nearly jumped in fear but quickly calmed down. An explanation would nice right now; where was he and why has been turned into a kid.

_"What is going on here?"_ Naruto mentally thought. _"Kurama, any idea where we are?"_

**"Sorry, kid, your guess is as good as mine."** The fox said in a booming voice. "**But I will say this, somebody must have brought us both here after your death in the war and changed you back into even more of brat than you already are."**

_"Not the time for jokes, Kurama."_ Naruto mentally said. _"But you're right on one thing, someone brought me here and changed me into this. But who?"_

"It appears you are awake." A voice said. Naruto turned and it belonged to a well-dressed old man. He had short grey hair with any signs of bald and was steading himself with a cane with a golden handle. "You are in my home, young one, welcome to the Tower of Fate." He said motioning the room.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kent Nelson." The old man said with a gentleman's bow. "It appears you are full of questions, aren't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much. My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

Naruto then began explaining to Kent where is from. He told him about the elemental nations and the village he use to live, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto then explained to him about the Tailed Beasts, Jinchuriki's, the Akatsuki and their goal to use them, and finally the Fourth Great Ninja War. It was a lot of explaining to do. While Naruto was talking, Kent brought in Tea and cookies talks about his world while latter asks question while the former answered them.

"Mmm, so you are from the Ninja World, huh?" Kent said. Naruto blinked.

"Yes." Naruto said. "Wait a minute, you know about my world? You've been there before?" he asked. Kent nodded.

"Yes, and I must say, I am glad I did not decided to visit during the war, it must have been chaotic out there." Kent said.

"From I went through, that's putting it mildly." Naruto said dryly.

"We seem to be off topic here." Kent said before cleared his throat. "You said you weren't a kid back at the ninja world, correct?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I was sixteen during the war just before I…" Naruto stopped recalling on how he died and his friends know it too. Kent looked down.

"I see, you died in that war, didn't you?" he asked the ninja. Naruto nodded sadly.

"Mmm, truth be told I do not know how you got here in my dimension or how you've been changed into a child." Kent said. Naruto looked at in shock. "But If I were to guess, someone from your world must have sent you to start over a new life and let you keep your memories after your death your own world."

"But why would I end up here?" Naruto asked.

"You were lost through space and time, and the Tower of Fate lured you here." Kent explained. "It acts like a beacon to anything mystical and magical, like the chakra you have inside your body, it drew you here to my dimension and granted you a new body."

"And where am I exactly?" Naruto asked. "And is there any way for to return to my world. Now that I'm, well, alive I want to see my friends again." Kent shook his head.

"For one thing, you are on Earth. And second, there is no going back." He explained to the ninja, shocking him.

"What! Why not?"

"Because, the gateway to the of crossing dimensions has been sealed for many years by Lords of Order. It was to make sure to keep the worlds safe from people who misuse the knowledge of other worlds and upset the balance. There are some things that humans are not ready to learn, and the existence of multiple worlds is one of the very secrets of the universe that must remain hidden." Kent explained. Naruto nodded.

"Alright, I get it." Naruto said then looked down looking sad. "Guess that also means that I am stuck here, aren't I?" Kent walked up to him and rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I am sorry, young one." Kent said. "For the time being I could help train you while you are in such a young body. I could teach mystically by using the knowledge I gained from your world. I also know someone train you physically and can help you use your abilities to good use in helping people."

"And what is that?"

"In our world, there are many criminals who are willing to hurt innocent people and threaten the world. But there are also be people who are heroes, who defend the Earth and protect the people who can't protect themselves." Kent explained. "That is the choice you need to make. Do what you did at the war, defend the weak and protect the peace of Earth."

Naruto was awed by what he is telling him, he is giving him a new purpose to use his abilities in order to achieve peace. "Do you really think I can do it? I still haven't found the answer that could achieve peace back in my world and this one is so much different."

"Maybe so, and the quest to bring peace to an entire world is indeed very difficult," Kent said. "and I don't know If I have the answers you seek either, but I do know one thing. As long as the path of good remains strong out there in the world, it will always overcome evil." He explained to the young ninja.

The ninja paid close attention for what he was saying and it might be the answer he needed to bring peace. He admits, evil and hatred can never be truly destroyed, but that also means that good, love and hope will never die either, and he knows it will always overcome hate.

"But that's all I know from an old coot like me. So what do you say, kid? Are you in and ready to be a hero?" Kent said offering his hand to de-aged ninja. Naruto thought about it for moment, looked right at him with a determined look and smile.

"I'm in." He said taking the old sorcerer's hand.

_"Well, what about you, Kurama?"_ Naruto mentally said to the fox. _"You ready for a new adventure?"_

**"Well, If this gives us another chance to live and battle once again, then I am all in If you are."** Kurama said smirking. **"The big question is; where do we start?**"

"Anyways, Kent, when do I start and when can I start training?" Naruto said to the old sorcerer, excited about to begin his new life as a hero.

"Actually, I can't help you with that. But I called in some people who could. They should be here by now. Come on" Kent said as he led Naruto outside of the tower.

Once outside Naruto then saw the seven founding members of the Justice League arriving in the clearing through Green Lantern's power ring. There was Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter. Standing before him are the world's mightiest heroes, being in their presence Naruto only had word to say.

"Whoa." the ninja said with a awed expression.

"Ah, Batman, glad that you got my message." Kent said as Batman stares at Naruto, making the boy a little nervous as he looked at his glare.

"Is that him." Batman asked.

"Yes, the new arrival of our world." Kent said. "Naruto Uzumaki, meet the Justice League." Kent introduces the heroes to the young shinobi.

"Um, hi." Naruto said nervous as Kent and the other heroes chuckle, except for Batman. Naruto can't really blame himself being nervous, being with some of the most powerful people on the planet, that is all he could say. Batman then walked up to Naruto, and slowly extended his hand.

"Let's talk." Batman said.

* * *

July 4, 2010, Gotham City

It was noontime in Gotham City's park and it was beautiful day outside. Kids were playing, barbeques roasting and everyone was having a great time under the warm summer sun.

Until their warm day outside was ruined by an expecting blast of laser that encased several people in ice. Many people tried to get away until the ray caught them as well. The few people who stayed witness a bald man with very pale white skin inside a large exo-suit with his head in a transparent dome. In his hand was large cannon with the barrel letting out wisps of cold air. He jumped off the rock he was standing and one the ground, leaving two small crater from where his feet landed. When he saw more people running from him, he was about to fire again until a batarang knocked it off target.

"Batman?" Mr. Freeze asked, turning around. "I was wondering when…" when he looked behind him there was no one there and only heard the sound of someone mockingly laughing at him.

He looked up to see a Robin, AKA Dick Grayson, flipped over him. He gave the ice villain double drop kick, jumped up off him, landed gracefully on his feet and threw two bladed disks at him. The disk hit and bounced off of Freeze's dome, but it did leave a big crack in it.

"Boy Wonder…the Bat sent you to drag me back prison, frankly I'm underwhelmed." Freeze scoffed at the young hero.

"Yeah, yeah, great." Robin sarcastically said. "Can we wrap this? I'm kinda in a hurry here."

"Kids… always in such a rush." Freeze said having a smirk on his face.

"Not talking to you," Robin said, gesturing behind Freeze.

The villain looked behind him to see Batman falling from the sky right at him. The last thing Freeze saw after that was Batman's fist hitting him after shattering the glass.

* * *

July 4, 2010, Star City

It was morning at Star City right now, and the peaceful day was ruined by another ice-villain. This one was Icicle Jr., a young man with ice covered skin and having a metahuman ability to coat his body in ice, create it, a shoot it. He was terrorizing the people on the bridge believing to be amusing for his sick way of fun.

As he was laughing like a maniac, an arrow came flying and impaled his ice-covered shoulder, catching the villain by surprise. The arrow then exploded, causing him to flinch. He looked on top of the bridge and saw both Green Arrow and his protégé, Speedy, AKA Roy Harper.

"Finally. Was wondering what a guy should do to get a little attention around here." Junior said while both archers were aiming at him. Junior then launched a barrage of ice shards at them.

"Junior is doing this for attention?" Speedy said before he and Green Arrow managed to evade his attacks while running from the top of the bridge to the large metal railings. "I'm telling you now, this little distraction better not interfere."

The two archers fired more explosive arrows at the villain, but Junior created wall of ice shield himself from the arrows and the explosion. Junior fired more ice at Speedy, but Speedy managed evade the attack by jumping in the air and then fired a punch arrow at him. The arrow hit Junior so hard, it knocked him out.

Green Arrow looked down on him and chuckled. "The kid had a glass jaw." He said jokingly.

"Hilarious." Speedy sarcastically. "Can we go now? Today's the day."

* * *

July 4, 2010 Pearl Harbor

There was a ship stranded in the ocean near Pearl Harbor covered in snow and ice. There, there was another ice themed villain causing trouble at the harbor; Killer Frost, a female metahuman with pale skin and blue hair with the power to control and create ice. She was currently facing the Atlantean king, Aquaman, and his protégé, Aqualad.

The two Atlantean's charged at the ice villain, until she tried to blast them again with her ice powers. Aqualad managed to dodge but Aquaman got frozen until he managed to break free from it.

"Don't tell me you aren't excited." Aquaman said to his young apprentice.

"Right now, my king, I'm more focused at the task at hand." Aqualad, AKA Kaldur'ahm replied.

Killer Frost tried to blast them again but they managed to avoid each blast. Aqualad then took out his water bearer's and created two maces with them. He attempted to attack her with them but she froze his hands together, but then Aqualad gave her an uppercut with his frozen hands, breaking the ice and knocking her out.

After Aqualad put his water bearers away, Aquaman walked up to him, crossed his arms, and smirked at him. "Well?" he asked.

"Yes, I am excited, today is the day." Aqualad replied with a smile.

* * *

July 4, 2010, Central City

In Central City there was already a fight going near the jewelry store. The fight was between The Flash, fastest hero alive, and his sidekick, Kid Flash, against another ice-villain, Captain Cold. Cold was surrounded by two circling blurs from the two speedsters. He tried to blast them with his cold gun, they were two fast for him to hit.

"Stealing ice, Cold, Seriously?" Flash said gesturing to the bag of diamonds he has. "Isn't that a bit cliché even for you?"

"Come one, we don't have time for this!" Kid Flash, AKA Wally West, said. The young sidekick then zoomed right towards Captain Cold, and swiped his cold-gun after taking a grazing hit on the shoulder. After his cold-gun was taken away from him, Captain Cold was knocked out by a punch in the face by Flash.

"Calm down, Kid," Flash said. "I know how important this day is, we're not gonna be late."

"Oh, please," Kid Flash said all annoyed. "you'll start chatting it up with the cops, bystanders, and Cold even. No, no way, not this time; today is the day."

* * *

July 4, 2010, Washington, D.C.

Batman, Robin, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman, and Aqualad were all in front of the Hall of Justice, waiting for the big event to happen. The day where the protégé's of the League become full pledge members.

"Today is the day." Batman said while, actually, smiling at Robin and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice, boys, headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman said. All the heroes heard something from behind. They turned to see both Flash and Kid Flash arrived at high speed and coming to a perfect stop.

"Aw, man," Kid Flash moaned while crossing his arms. "I knew we would be the last one here."

* * *

July 4, 2010, Gotham

At a workout gym in Wayne Manor, was Naruto, now at age 14, practicing his strength on a punching bag by giving it blows from his punch and kicks. He was currently wearing a white Gi jacket, black sweat pants, and a black belt. His strength, stamina, and Endurance have increased extensively from the last 5 years. He did not show any sign of tiring during his rounds against the punching bag.

Naruto have begun learning more about the world he now has to live in. During his time there, he became smarter than he was back at his old world. Back then, since he had no parents to help him grow as a kid he learned very slowly. Through those years he showed recklessness and foolishness. Now, after the experience he had as a ninja back his home world and his new experience growing up in the new world, he has become a much sharper thinker than he was before.

Naruto has been spending the last few training his body during his time in the new world he came into. He was trained by some of the best hand-to-hand combat experts of the Justice League, like Batman and Black Canary, to learn more about their styles of martial arts. Black Canary, even Batman, was both impressed on how much he learned from them. Batman even had to admit; Naruto was actually a natural genius when it comes to fighting. Naruto has improving so well, Batman even lets him join him and Robin on some missions in Gotham. He has fought side by side with many heroes in the Justice League ever since he arrived.

The members of the League he was closest to were Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow and Black Canary. They saw him as a real warrior and are impressed by his skills when he helped them in missions. Some of the League like Flash, Green Arrow, and Captain Marvel liked his upbeat personality; Naruto has always had a unique gift to make anyone his friend.

Naruto has also been traveling this new world, and catch up what is out there. When he heard about the Justice League and seen what they do for people, that inspired Naruto to become one of them. As his way of bringing peace to the world and make this world a better place, he decided to travel the world, helping people with his ninja abilities and improve his life in this new world.

As for his improvement in his jutsu, Naruto have become very powerful in ninjutsu in the last 6 years. Unfortunately, from the time he arrived to this new world in his new body, Naruto's chakra network is new, and he had to start his ninja training all over again, starting at the beginning. Luckily for him around that time, Kent had scrolls that contained jutsu that he is able to learn.

During his training he was able to learn how to control the Chakra to use the Rasengan, now he is able to do it without the requirement of a shadow clone. He was also able to learn new wind style jutsu, this way he has much more use for his chakra nature element. He was able to learn how to control his Jinchuriki powers better, able to use partial transformation, chakra cloak, and chakra mode much better than he did back at his own world. Unfortunately, his sage powers he used to fight Madara and Kaguya have vanished, probably because he has a new body and his old one that had his sage powers is dead. He was also able to learn his father's signature jutsu, the Hirashin jutsu, it took him weeks to learn and master it.

As Naruto kept hitting the bag, a new person walked into the room. It was a beautiful woman with long blond hair, wearing a black one-piece outfit, black jacket, gray stockings, black combat boots. This heroine is Dinah Lance, AKA Black Canary. Naruto looked up to Black Canary like an older sister and she has been one of his martial arts teachers since his stay in the League's world, next to Batman.

"Naruto, finished training yet?" she asked while seeing him go at it.

"Just about." Naruto replied before he did one last punch to the bag with enough strength to send the bag flying across the room and the bag split open with sand pouring out of it, much to the heroine's surprise.

"Also, Black Canar,. you mind telling Batman to put another one up for me? I am going to need a new one for tomorrow." he said before he started drinking his bottled water

"That can wait, Naruto," Black Canary said. "In case you forgot, today is _the_ day." Naruto's eyes widened from that news and spat out the water he was drinking. He _did_ forget.

"Wait today is the day?!" Naruto said in surprise. "As in _the_ day where I get to join the Justice League?! I totally forgot!"

Canary nodded and chuckled in amusement. She then walked up to him placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him with a proud smile. "Yes, Naruto, you've been invited to join to be a full pledged member of the Justice League."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. "Just give me a minute to change." The ninja stepped in the changing room to change his outfit. When he stepped out, he was in his official superhero outfit.

Naruto was now wearing an black kimono jacket with orange trimming, a net shirt underneath, a red scarf, black pants, fingerless gloves and black ninja boots with black leg wraps. His pants has two kunai pouches and has black arm guards over his shirt. On his forehead was his standard Konoha headband with a black face-mask that covers the lower parts of his face, like Kakashi's mask. Around his waist were a utility belt with pouches and two two chakra blade holders with two chakra blades that looked like kunai twice their normal size.

"Introducing, Shinobi, ready for duty." Naruto said with a performers bow. He looked up to Black Canary, lowering his mask, showing his amused smile. "So, what do you think?"

"Impressive" she replied before she walked up to him and place her hand on his shoulders. "Now come on, kid. We don't want to keep everyone waiting." The two blonds then proceeded their way out of the mansion, and to the Justice League's base of operations; The Hall of Justice.

* * *

Washington D.C.

The eight heroes then began walking down the red carpet right toward the entrance of the Hall of Justice. There were photographers taking pictures, reporters trying to ask questions, and lots of Justice League fans there to watch this big event.

"Is that Batman?"

"I see Flash and Flash Jr.!"

"His name is Speedy, duh."

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well, that makes no sense."

Green Arrow leaned over to his partner while smiling. "Ready to see the inner sanctum?"

Speedy had a confident smile on his face "Born that way." he replied confidently.

"Glad were all here." Aqualad said.

"Yeah, have all four sidekicks ever been in one place at the same time?" Kid Flash said.

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today." Speedy said sternly.

"Oh, sorry." Kid Flash said sheepishly. "First time at the Hall, I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone just whelmed?" Robin asked.

After they walked inside the hall, they stumbled upon statues of the seven founding members of the Justice League, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter.

"Oh, maybe that's why." Robin said.

As they came across the elevator, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado came in to greet them. "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome."

As they walked through the doors, they have made it to the Hall's library room. "You all have been granted full access to the Gym, our fully stocked kitchen, and, of course, the library." Martian Manhunter explained.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash said. Taking his word, Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad took their seats in chair while Speedy just stood there while narrowing his eyes at the League members.

"Quick debriefing on the coincident of four ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long." Batman said.

The League members walk toward a door with some kind of scanner near the TV, and the scanner quickly began scanning each of them. The scanner was for the League's teleportation system, the Zeta Tubes.

"_Recognized, Batman 02, Aquaman 06, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Martian Manhunter 07, Red Tornado 16._" the computer voice said.

"That's it?" Speedy exclaimed. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step, you have been granted access few others get." Aquaman said.

"Oh, really." Speedy was while hand gesturing the glass that's separating the reporters outside taking pictures and them inside. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?" he said while his voice is getting more angrier.

Green Arrow stepped forward to reason with his partner. "Roy, you just need to be patient."

"What I need…is respect." He turned to the others behind him. "They're treating us like kids, worse like sidekicks. We deserve better than this." The others didn't say anything after taking glances at each other. Speedy's eyes widened.

"You're kidding me, right?" Speedy said furiously. "You're playing their game, why? Today was supposed to be the day. Step one in being full fledged members of the League."

"Well…sure." Kid Flash said nervously while glancing at his friends for a second. "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ." Speedy said. This got everyone in the room shocked, except for Red Tornado since he didn't have a real face. "I bet they never told you, it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop through Zeta Teleporter Tubes to the real thing…an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Green Arrow looked behind him and saw Batman crossing his arms and giving him a hard glare. Green Arrow looked both nervous and embarrassed. "I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make this an exception." Batman glared at him harder, which gave Green Arrow an answer. "Or not."

They then saw two people walking into the room. One of them was one they do recognize, Black Canary. The other one was someone some don't recognize, except for Batman and Robin, Shinobi. When everyone was staring at them, Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously and looked sheepish in his eyes.

"Umm… is this a bad time?" he asked.

"Perfect!" Speedy snapped. "We have been working for years to get the privilege to be on this side of the glass, but now you can just let some newbie to come in?" Naruto frowned underneath his mask. He did not like this guy's attitude.

"You're not helping your cause here, son." Aquaman said stepping forward to him. "Stand down or…"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room?" Speedy barked. "And I'm not your son, I'm not even his." Referring to Green Arrow. He turned to him with a hard look. "I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." He threw his hat to the ground and was heading to the door. Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad were shocked by what just happened. Before he left Speedy gave them one last glance as we was walking out.

"Well, so much for heroes being mature role models" Naruto said as Black Canary chuckled. They then walked forward to where the others are, and Robin came over and gave Naruto a high-five.

"What's up, Shinobi?" he said with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Robin, long time no see." Naruto replied. During his time training with Batman about martial arts, he became friends with the Boy Wonder. Naruto met Robin before and he was surprised how skilled he was, especially how he is only thirteen-years-old.

Kid Flash walked up them. "Robin, you know this guy?"

"Yeah, Batman trained him to be a crime fighter while he was training me." Robin said.

"Shinobi, at your service." Naruto said taking a bow.

"Kid Flash, nice to meet you." He said while offering his hand for a handshake. Naruto took it and they shook hand. Aqualad came in and extended his hand to him as well.

"Aqualad, it's a pleasure." Aqualad said as they shook hands. "So, the League invited you as well?"

"Didn't come here for a play date." Naruto joked causing the others to chuckle. He then saw Batman walked up to him with one of his glares. Naruto looked a little nervous.

"You're late." Batman said still giving him a hard gaze. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, got caught up in training and lost track of time." Naruto apologized.

The main computer then went off as Superman came on the screen. "Superman to Justice League, there has been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It' on fire." The Man of Steel said on the monitor.

"I've had my suspicion about Project Cadmus." Batman said after he and the other league members walked up to the monitor. "This maybe the perfect opportunity to-"

A second transmission interrupted him. "Zatara to Justice League, the sorcerer Wotan has stolen the Amulet of Abin to blot out the sun! Requesting full League response!" The magician said.

"Superman?" Batman asked

"It's a small fire." He answered. "Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman said. "All Leaguer rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out" After Batman signed out. The League members all began walking out the Zeta Tubes. Batman turned to the young protégés. "Stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin exclaimed.

"This a League mission." Aquaman said. Flash spoke next.

"You're not trained-"

"Since when?" Kid Flash interrupted.

"I mean, you're not trained to be part of this team." Flash said suggesting to the older heroes.

"There will be other missions when you're ready." Aquaman said.

"For now, stay put." Batman said. He also turned to Naruto as he was walking towards him. "That means you too, Shinobi."

"What?! Come on, Batman, I can help. We can all help." Naruto said. However Batman gave him his infamous glare.

"Stay put." Batman said as Naruto crossed his arms and reluctantly agreed. He can never win against the Dark Knight when he does that stare of his.

As they were about to leave, Green Arrow turned to Martian Manhunter. "Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?"

"Indeed." The Martian replied.

The League member all headed toward the Zeta Tubes. Red Tornado gave them one last glance before he and the other teleported away, leaving Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Shinobi alone in the room.

"When we're ready?" Kid Flash muttered. "When are we ever going to be ready if they keep treating us like… like… sidekicks?"

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad said solemnly while looking down.

"Trust us? They don't even trust us with the basics, they've got a secret HQ…in space." Kid Flash said gesturing his hands to the sky.

Naruto right now didn't know what to say to them after the tension going on between them and their mentors. He could understand how they are feeling right now however, back in his world when he was genin, he hardly allowed to do any of the big missions that the elite ninjas can do.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked.

"I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin asked. The other two protégé's looked down and didn't answer.

"Because if you did, you'd be acting like a spoiled brat and would just prove that we really aren't ready to be in the big leagues." Naruto said breaking the silence. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't intend on staying here and do nothing. There's gotta be something we can do since it's now just us." Realizing Shinobi is right, the other young heroes began to think until an idea popped into Aqualad's mind.

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked.

"Don't know." Robin said. Then he smiled deviously. "Bet I can find out." He immediately walked up to the computer and began typing on it.

"Access denied." The computer voice said.

"Wanna bet?" Robin snorted as he began typing on it again. Robin was able to hack into the system successfully this time.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked all impressed.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin replied. Then the file about Project Cadmus opened. "Alright, Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in D.C. that's all there is But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate?"

"Solve their case before they do, it would be poetic justice." Aqualad said.

"They're all about justice." Robin said with a chuckle.

"But they said stay put." Aqualad said.

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this!" Robin said with a mischievous smile.

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going." Kid Flash said all excited. They turn to see Aqualad while grinning.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission?" Aqualad said.

"We didn't come for a play date." Robin said. Aqualad smirked and knew what his answer should be.

"Very well, I'm in." Aqualad said. He then turned to Shinobi who has been waiting patiently. "Shinobi, what about you? You want in?"

Naruto smirked underneath his mask. "Well, didn't come to stay here to have cookies and tea. Let's move out." They all rushed out the door.

* * *

At project Cadmus, the building was still on fire while the fire department was there trying to put it out. Two of the scientists were trapped on the second floor near the window. An explosion went off behind the scientists, causing them to fall out of the window. Before they hit the ground, Kid Flash saved them after he ran up the building wall with his super-speed, grabbed the scientists, and were placed on to the roof. Kid Flash slipped from where he stopped and grabbed onto the ledge of the second floor building.

"Hey look! It's Flash Boy!" a firefighter said.

"Kid Flash!" he corrected the man. "Why is that so hard to remember?" He asked himself.

The others then showed up at the labs and are seeing Kid Flash holding on to the ledge of the window. Aqualad just sighed and shook his head.

"So smooth." Robin said sarcastically.

"Does he always run ahead?" Aqualad said. "We need a plan. We-" Aqualad turned to see Robin has already left and heading straight towards the building.

"Hate it when he does that. Come on." Shinobi said as the two ran up the building.

While Kid Flash was still holding on to the ledge with his life, a triple pronged kunai was suddenly thrown where his hand was next to. "Hey." he looked up to see Shinobi crouching over him from the window offering a hand. "Dude, watch where you throw those things."

"Sorry." Shinobi apologized before he pulled Kid Flash into the room. He then grabbed his kunai and put it back in his pouch. Kid Flash put a hand on his shoulder with a curious look.

"Also, how did you get up here so fast?" he asked the ninja. Kid Flash was both impressed and shocked on how Naruto got up so quickly, the speedster moved faster than the speed of sound, and yet Naruto managed to get up there in a instant.

"I'll tell you later, right now I've got civilians to save." Shinobi said.

Then Robin suddenly leaped onto the fire trucks and made it into the same room where they are, he went to one of the computers and began typing. Shinobi then got to the window and began running up the wall with his chakra enhanced feet.

Aqualad on the other hand had to save the scientists that were still on the roof of the burning building. He turned to the fire fighter holding the hose.

"I need to borrow that." He said. He used his water bearers to create a pillar of water with a platform on top and made his way to the scientists while Shinobi managed to make to the top. "Step aboard, now." Aqualad said said to the scientists.

Shinobi grabbed the scientists and stepped on the platform and were being lowered by Aqualad. After Aqualad and Shinobi stepped off on the window of the room his friends are in. Aqualad gently lowered the scientists to safety on the ground and stepped inside the room with Shinobi.

"Appreciate the help, guys." Aqualad said sarcastically.

"You guys handled it, besides we're here to investigate." Robin said. "Poetic justice, remember?"

Aqualad and Shinobi looked around the room and Aqualad saw someone or something with horns in the elevator before it closed. Aqualad just stared stunned on what he saw.

"What was that?" Aqualad said getting the attention to the others. "I just saw something in the elevator."

"Shouldn't they'd be locked down while there's a fire going on?" Kid Flash asked.

"They should. Let me check this out." Robin said. A blue holographic screen and keyboard appeared on his glove, and he began typing. "This can't be right. Thought so, this is a high-speed express elevator. Doesn't belong in a two story building."

"And neither is what I saw." Aqualad said.

"Well, can't find out just by standing here. Stand back." Naruto stepped forward to the elevator doors, and then a swirling ball of blue energy appeared in hand. "Rasengan!" He then slammed the ball onto the doors. The doors were then blown right into the walls of the shaft with a spiraling dent in them before they fell in deep in the apparently bottomless shaft.

Robin and Shinobi both peered down the elevators deep pit. "Huh, maybe that's why this place needs a high-speed express elevator?" Shinobi said.

"Apparently." Robin said.

Kid Flash then walked up to Shinobi. "What was that?" he asked.

"The Rasengan." He answered. "One of my favorite moves. It packs quite a wallop."

"Dude, that was amazing." Kid Flash said. "What else can you do?"

"A lot, trust me." Shinobi replied. Kid Flash just smirked and wrapped his arm around Shinobi's shoulder.

"You know, Shinobi, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Kid Flash said.

Robin then fired his grappling line on top of the roof and began to lower himself until he reached the end of his line at sub-level 26. Aqualad and Kid Flash also lowered themselves down as well from Robin's line. Robin the swung himself to the edge of the level, joined by Aqualad and Kid Flash and Shinobi flipped down and landed next to them.

"You can walk on wall, too?" Kid Flash asked.

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises." Shinobi said.

Robin began bypassing the security on the floor with his holographic screen. "Security Bypass, go!" Robin said.

Aqualad forcibly opened the elevator doors opened and entered the hallway of the sub-level. "Welcome to Project Cadmus." he said.

Kid Flash then ran ahead with his super-speed, leaving behind his color streak. "Kid, wait." Aqualad called out but he didn't hear him. Kid Flash stopped to a halt and ended up tripping when a head of giant creatures began marching forward down the hall. He managed to get to the side where the others are before he got crushed.

The creatures had to be over 20 ft. tall, grey skin, glowing red eyes, elephantine legs and apelike arms. They walk on all fours like a gorilla and had tusk coming from the sides of their heads. On top of them were smaller like creatures crouching down like frogs. They also had green skin, about foot tall, two stubby horns, and glowing red eyes. One of the smaller creatures looked at the four of them, eyes glowed then looked away as it being carried away down the hall.

"No. Nothing odd going on here." Aqualad said sarcastically as he and the others watch those giants walking down the hall.

* * *

Deeper in the labs of Project Cadmus, a Caucasian man with brown hair in a ponytail, with glasses and a lab coat was currently working some kind of chemicals in a lab with tubes that was breeding the same creatures down in the halls. He had some kind of blue crystal in a test tube filled with water, then dipped a red liquid in the tube, then the crystal quickly broke down and dissolve into blue liquid.

After it was done the scientist, Dr. Desmond, put the tube into a container labeled Project Blockbuster where it has other tubes of the chemicals in it.

"Dr. Desmond?" Then a man wearing a black combat suit, golden helmet and golden shield on his left arm came into the room. He also had one of those small creatures with horns on his shoulder.

"Tell me, Guardian, what part of 'no interruptions' did you not understand?" Dr. Desmond said.

"My apologizes, but I came to inform you a G-gnome from sub-level 26 has reported four intruders." Guardian said. Dr. Desmond sighed.

"Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?"

"No…" Guardian said slowly.

"Then the G-gnome is confused." Dr. Desmond said. "What ever occurred in our faux-aboveground lab, the real Cadmus is the most secure facility in D.C."

"My job to keep it that way." Guardian said.

"Fine, take a squad." Dr. Desmond sighed.

Before Guardian left the lab, another person came into the room. He was skinny, had blue skin, wearing a white shirt and pants, red eyes, elfin ears, whisker-like tendrils drooped down like a mustache, and two arched horns on his forehead. This was Dubbilex, the highest-ranking Genomorph and second in command of Project Cadmus.

"May I recommend Guardian to leave his G-Gnome behind?" Dubbilex requested. "If violence should occur…"

"The little guy might get in my way." Guardian finished.

"No!" Dr. Desmond said. "The advantage of instant telepathic communication outweighs other concerns." He rubbed the chin of the G-gnome sitting on the table; afterwards, the horns of both G-gnomes began to glow.

Guardian eyes gazed over as he spoke in an emotionless tone, as if he was a robot. "I need my G-Gnome with me at all times." Guardian said. Then he and Dubbilex walked out of the lab.

* * *

Shinobi and the young heroes made it some high-tech secured door. They can tell whatever is in there, must be something very important.

"Don't worry, guys, one Rasengan coming up." Shinobi said as he was about to charge up, but then Aqualad grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Wait, we're here to investigate, not blow this place up." Aqualad said.

"Besides, we don't need to blow this door up." Robin said before activating and typing on his holographic computer gloves. "I should be able to open it right about…now."

True to his word, the door opened and they got a glimpse inside. When they did, they pretty shocked on what they found. "Okay, I am officially whelmed."

Naruto arched an eyebrow and leaned over to Kid Flash. "Whelmed?" he whispered in confusion.

"Don't ask." He replied as he Shinobi walked inside.

The room they were in had rows of large, transparent tubes; inside each one was insect-like creature generating volts of electricity.

"I've seen some pretty weird things, but this is a new one for me." Naruto walked up to one of them and placed his hand on the tube. He closed his eyes for a second, then opened them after a moment. "These…things, whatever they are, they're powering this entire building. Somehow they are generating a new source of energy."

Kid Flash then walked up to him. "That explains why the real Cadmus isn't on the grid, these things were created and breed to create new amounts of energy to power this place while hiding it underneath our feet."

"Of course," Aqualad nodded and agreed. "Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created an army by sowing dragons teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Robin said. "Only one way to find out why."

Robin began trying to hack in one of the computers and began checking out their files for their experiments. Robin's holographic screen showed the stats and pictures of creatures they have or haven't seen yet in the facility.

"They're called Genomorphs…" Robin said. "whoa, look at the stats on these things! Telepathy, super-strength, razor claws…"

"These people are making living weapons." Naruto said grimly. "They're trying to create an army."

"Yeah, but for who?" Kid Flash asked.

"Wait there's something else; Project Kr?" Robin said. "The file is triple encrypted, I can't hack it."

"Don't move!" The young heroes turned to see Guardian with some a pack of short, gray-skinned creatures with long tails, sharp claws on both their hands and feet.

"Wait a minute," Guardian said. "Robin? Kid Flash? Aqualad?"

"At least he got your name right." Robin joked while Kid Flash glared at him.

"I know you," Aqualad said. "You're Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best." Guardian said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'm chief of security, and you four are trespassing." Guardain said. "Don't worry though; we can call the Justice League to figure this all out."

"Do you think the Justice League will really approve for all of this?" Shinobi asked in frustration. "Creating an army of living weapons."

"Weapons?" Guardian said in confusion. "What are you…what have I…My head…" Then the horns of the G-Gnome that's on his shoulder glowed, and the hero was feeling something pounding his head until he looked at the young heroes with hardened eyes. "Take them down hard! No mercy!" he ordered the Genomorphs and they jumped right at them.

Robin threw a smoke bomb on the ground and cloud of smoke appeared surrounding them. Robin fired his grappling cable at a steel beam and swung himself over to the door. Then he began trying to hack it open.

The Genomorphs then began their attack on Shinobi and Kid Flash. One of them tried to attack Kid Flash, but he manage to dodge it's attack. He bounced off the wall and kicked one of them. Three of them tried to attack Shinobi but he managed to fend them off using taijutsu.

Guardian tried to attack Shinobi from behind, but he managed to dodge and back flipped away. Aqualad then began fighting him next and they both began exchanging and blocking blows from each other. When Guardian pinned him to the wall, Aqualad used his Atlantean magic to generate electricity to zap him and get away from his grip.

They then proceeded to head towards the door and found Robin trying to hack it open. While Kid Flash and Aqualad head towards him, Shinobi saw the Genomorphs heading their way, so he decided to do some handsigns.

'_Wind Style, Breakthrough._' He said. A gust of wind came in and knocked to Genomorphs right into the wall behind them. Naruto then rushed back to the others.

"Way to be a team player, Rob." Kid Flash said sarcastically.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin replied. Then the doors then opened and they went inside.

They all made inside the elevator and the doors shut just before the Gnomorphs tried to attack them again. Kid Flash noticed that the elevator was heading down.

"We're heading down?" Aqualad asked.

"Dude, out is up!" Kid Flash pointed out.

"But, Project Kr is down on sub-level 52." Robin said.

"We're going to see Cadmus's big and highly protected science project, right now?!" Shinobi asked.

"This is out of control, perhaps we should contact the League." Aqualad said. After making that suggestion, they made it to the sub-level already. When the doors open, the sub-level itself is very disturbing.

The hallway itself looked like the inside of an intestine. The walls looked they were made out of flesh with blue, organic pods attached to the ceiling and walls.

"Too little, too late to go back now." Shinobi said before he and the others went through the hallway. There two hallways that will lead them to Project Kr but they don't know which one might lead them into a trap.

"Which way do we go?" Aqualad asked.

"We're gonna have to pick one of them." Shinobi said. Shinobi closed his eyes to sense Project Kr., if this experiment is really alive, then it should have a chakra signature. But before he could sense it fully, he heard another voice.

"Halt!" Dubbilex said to them before throwing barrels at them with his telekinesis. Shinobi threw some shuriken at him, but Dubbilex stopped them with his telekinesis then threw more barrels at them. The young heroes ran through one of the hallways while evading the advanced Genomorph's assault.

Dubbilex took a few steps before the doors to another elevator opened, allowing Guardian and the pack of Genomorphs to run out. "They are heading to Project Kr!" he informed Guardian before he headed to the hallway the protégé's went through.

* * *

They have made to the doors where Project Kr is but they were closing, and Guardian and his pack of Genomorphs were still on their tail. Kid Flash made it first, and before the doors were about to shut, he took a barrel and jammed between the doors so he and his friends can make it through. After they did, Aqualad kicked the barrel to the other side for the door to close before Guardian and his squad can get in.

After that, Robin was doing something on his holographic computer. "I disabled the door, we're safe."

"I think you mean, we're trapped." Shinobi said. "It's only a matter of time before they get through."

"Uh, guys, you might want to see this." Kid Flash said.

After Kid Flash found a light-switch, the other three got a look on what he found, and they were very shocked. Inside a glass pod was a sleeping teenaged boy with short black hair and wearing a white jump suit with the shield symbol of Superman in the chest area. Kid Flash approached the tube. "Big 'K', little 'r', the atomic symbol of Krypton! " he said.

"What is he? He looks like a younger version of Superman." Shinobi said shocked.

"Let's find out." Robin said typing on his holographic computer after hacking into the computers of the pod. "Weapon designation: Superboy, a clone force grown in…" Robin's eyes widened as he read further. "Sixteen weeks!? From DNA required from Superman."

"More like _stolen_ from Superman." Aqualad said. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stared at the clone.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash said.

"His solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." Robin said grimly.

"They created him to be a living weapon and intend to use him like he was one." Naruto said while clenching his fist. Kid Flash turned his head to him.

"Shinobi, you okay. If I didn't know better but you seem to take this personally." Kid Flash said. Shinobi just sighed before looking at him.

"Back in my world, Kid Flash, I was a ninja warrior who has fought in many battles around my age." Shinobi said. "And during my experience, I have known a lot of people like this. Being used as a weapon, whose purpose to be used as a tool by people for their selfish purposes and dispose of them once they they have no use for them. And this is exactly what Cadmus is trying to to him."

"Whoa, heavy." Kid Flash said in awe.

"Guys, look." Aqualad said while pointing at three G-gnomes that were in the pod with the Superboy clone. "Those creatures? I assume they are more Genomorphs."

"Yeah, Genomorph Gnomes." Robin said while still using his holographic computer. "They're telepathic. Force feeding him education."

"Not feeding him, Robin, controlling him." Shinobi said grimly. "I saw one on Guardian's shoulder, he's being controlled by the G-Gnomes telepathy, they all are. If these are building an army, then this guy must be their trump card. They're trying to force mind control commands into him, making him a real living weapon."

"They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son." Kid Flash said.

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad said before activating the communicator on his belt. All they heard was static. Robin checked on his computer.

"No signal." Robin said.

"We're in too deep, literally." Kid Flash said.

* * *

Outside of the lab's giant door was Guardian with dozens of genomorphs waiting patiently while one of the scientists tries to open the door. He heard running from behind, he turned with a slight irritated look, and saw Dr. Desmond and Dubbilex heading straight towards them.

"They're still in there, with the weapon." Dr. Desmond said in rage.

"We can't get inside." Guardian said cooly.

"Use your telekinesis!" Dr. Desmond shouted at Dubbilex.

"I have tried, but to no avail." Dubbilex said unusually calm.

"Useless!" Desmond said before walking up to Guardian. "This isn't a debacle; get some G-trolls down here to muscle the door!"

"They're already on their way." Guardian said putting his hands on his hips. His patience is running thin with this man.

"You do realize that once we go in there, we can never let them leave." Dr. Desmond said darkly.

"Doc, these aren't your ordinary 'meddling kids'," Guardian said with a serious tone. "You don't want to get on the wrong side with the Justice League."

"Better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus board of directors, believe me." Dr. Desmond said. He turned to the G-gnome on Guardian's shoulder. "Contact the G-Gnomes in Project Kr." The G-gnomes horns glowed.

* * *

Inside the Project Kr. lab, they have made a decision what to do with the Superboy clone. "Guys, this is all wrong." Shinobi said, feeling sick and disgusted of Project Cadmus. "We can just leave him here."

"I'm with Shinobi on this one." Kid Flash said.

Robin nodded. They turned to Aqualad, who nodded in agreement. "Set him free." Aqualad said. Robin used his holographic computer to open the tube doors.

After they did, Superboy didn't move or open his eyes after the restraints on the table he was strapped to opened. When the horns of the three G-gnomes glowed, he began to move his hands, shot his eyes opened, and launched himself right at Aqualad. The two rolled on the floor until they stopped with Superboy on top of Aqualad.

The clone proceeded to punch Aqualad in the face, until Shinobi tackled him to the ground. Superboy then threw him to the wall after getting back on his feet. Robin and Kid Flash then tried to restrain his arms.

"Whoa, hang on, Supey." Kid Flash said.

"We're on your side!" Robin said.

The clone didn't listen, escaped from their grasp and backhanded Kid Flash to the far wall, knocking him out. Robin then threw a smoke bomb at his face. While Robin was helping Aqualad up, Shinobi then gave the clone a strong kick in the chest, knocking him back.

Robin shot his taser at him, but it didn't harm the clone at all. He reeled Robin in, slammed him to the ground and knocking him out. Aqualad took out his water bearer and hit him with a water hammer, sending the clone into the stand experimental table. Shinobi then stepped up to him.

"Look, listen, Superboy, we are trying to help you!" Shinobi said. "We did not come here to fight."

The Clone didn't answer and lunged at him again. Aqualad stepped in to defend his friend and punched him in the face. Pushing the clone back. Superboy and Aqualad began exchanging blow with one another but each one was either dodged or blocked. Aqualad tackled the clone the wall, but he was quickly kicked off. He grabbed the clone from behind and gave him a shock, this time hurting him. But Superboy quickly recovered, jumped high and slammed Aqualad to the ceiling two times, knocking him out.

Now it was Shinobi's turn to take this Superboy on, and he's more than happy than to give him a fight; no one hurts his friends, and that includes his new ones. First he made some Shadow Clones to take the super clone on, but the clone was too strong for head on attack. While Superboy was fighting the clones, Shinobi was charging his Rasengan. After it was complete and the clones were defeated, Shinobi attacked Superboy with his Rasengan, but the clone simple backhanded him away at impressive speed and great strength.

"**Kid, you need to get into Chakra Mode or even Sage.**" Kurama said mentally, giving him advice during the fight. "**This guy is too strong to fight in** **close range combat like this.**"

"_I can't_!" Shinobi replied while trying to fight the clone, blocking his hard punches. "_I won't have enough time to get into Sage Mode._ And a_n all out fight underground in Chakra Mode against this guy will just cause a cave-in and bring the place right on top of this. Besides, I can take him down with my own strength._"

The clone was very strong, almost as strong as Tsunade at her full strength; so his blows hurt a lot. None the less, Naruto got back up. Superboy then jumped and lunged at him, but he quickly dodged again, but the clone came in for another attack. But Shinobi was ready this time. Concentrating his chakra to his legs and feet, Shinobi jumped high and intercepted his attack with chakra laced kick. The kick knocked the clone to the ground and skidded to a wall.

After Shinobi landed on the floor, Superboy began getting up again. Before Shinobi got a chance to come at him again, he suddenly got massive headache. It was like something was attack the inside of his head, then he notice the G-Gnomes horns are glowing, using their telepathy against him. Shinobi was disoriented, and he was distracted long enough for Superboy to come at and punch him in a gut. The strength of the clone and the G-Gnome's telepathy, was enough to knock him out.

* * *

Desmond was getting impatient until the G-Trolls arrived, until a pair of hands punched through the edge of the vault door and forced it open. The scientist and his associates walked in and saw the unconscious heroes on the floor. Seeing this made him crack a sick smile on his face. He then glanced back at Superboy.

"Attaboy." He said at the clone who didn't reply and stared blankly.

**To be Continued.**

**I decided to revise my story, for one thing, I like this story and I don't want to give up on it and I seeing it having potential. I am thinking of making this a multi-crossover story but still has the character of my main crossover. If anyone has any advice to improve this story please message me or on the reviews you make.**

**Please review or otherwise the Justice League will throw you all in jail. Ha! Just kidding. But seriously read it. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 Fireworks

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2 Fireworks**

* * *

**Hey there, viewers and fans, I am back and here to deliver you a new chapter on Young Justice: Shinobi. I want you to know Naruto will have different pairings in this story but will start with Ms. Martian. I will also make several multi-crossovers in this story, like, DCAU Universe, Teen Titans, Ben 10, TMNT, and Marvel Universe. These are some of my favorite hero TV Shows. But first I am going to start this story since the series began. For those who are looking forward to the multi-crossover, you'll just have to wait.**

**Also on one of my reviews, it tells me why Naruto doesn't have his Sage powers in the Shinobi world, I'll answer it, the reason for that is because he was given a new body on Earth-16 and his Sage powers given to him by Hagoromo is in his original body in the Shinobi world.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these.**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Young Justice: Shinobi Chapter 2**

Fireworks.

July 5, 2010, Washington D.C.

Desmond was pacing nervously in his office while waiting for a call back from his superiors in Cadmus board of directors. He sent one hours ago, and it was taking time for them to assemble. He knew it would be a long wait, but it still didn't help him to keep his cool.

After his long hours of waiting, the room became dark and six screens were lowered, surrounding him in the center of the room. When the screens lit up, it didn't show the actual members of the board, just images of their heads obscured by a head.

"_Dr. Desmond, you require an audience with The Light?"_ One figure said in a deep voice.

"Y-yes," Desmond said nervously, practically sweating in front of their presence on the monitors "Sorry to disturb you all at this late hour…"

"_Just make your report."_ Another figure said.

"Of course," Desmond said. "Well, we had a small fire here at Cadmus; the origin of the incident is still unclear but it seems to have attracted some… unwanted attention. We had four intruders entering the complex; three of them were three sidekicks of the Justice League, Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash. After they breached our security; they made their way and released the weapon, the Superboy, but the clone was under our telepathic control, and was, as ordered, turned against its would-be liberators. The four are contained, and we don't believe that the League knows they're here."

The individuals on the screen were in silence. This made Desmond both uncertain and very nervous. "Uh… what should I do with them?"

There was a brief silence from the six figures until one of them spoke. _"Clone them."_

The first figure spoke next. _"The substitutes will serve The Light… and only The Light."_

"And the originals?" Desmond asked.

"_Dispose of them; leave no trace behind." _After the screens were switched off, Desmond grew a sick smirk on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile in another laboratory, Naruto, in his Shinobi outfit, was inside a glass pod with his arms and legs restrained. With him in other pods was Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad, unconscious. Naruto himself was unconscious as well but soon entered his mind space with Kurama, who has been trying to contact him.

"**Kit? Kit, wake up!" **Kurama said to the ninja. Naruto finally woke up while in his mindscape. Naruto also rubbed his sore head.

"_Ugh, my head. What happened?"_ Naruto mentally said. _"Last thing I remember is that I was fighting that Superman's clone after me and those heroes over there broke into Cadmus. That's all I remember after that jerk knocked us out."_

"**On the upside, you've always wanted to take on Superman and you technically fought his clone."** Kurama joked. **"How strong was he?"**

"_His punches make Grandma Tsunade's one finger flicks look like a little girls slap."_ Naruto replied remembering the pain.

"**Ouch. Maybe it's not such a good idea to take on the big guy himself then, huh?"** Kurama said.

"_The clone just caught me off guard, that's all."_ Naruto said. _"If I used Sage Mode or use some of your power things would have gone been much better at the fight."_

"**You could have, but it might have ended up bringing the entire building on top of us. The amount of power you have in your fullest strength might have ended badly for all of us."** Kurama said.

"_That, and the fact demons or people with demons sealed in their bodies aren't exactly celebrities around here." _Naruto said. _"If I really want to find my place in this world, I need to share my secrets and you with people who I can trust and who trust me."_

"**When you do, will you tell them about me?" **Kurama said. **"Remember, you need to be careful on who you trust."**

"_Right."_ Naruto said in a slight depressed tone.

He remembered the time how Mizuki used his trust and tricked him in stealing the scroll of sealing. Even though it all ended well in the end and he was able to become a ninja like he always wanted, it still didn't change what he did. He stole the scroll because he was so desperate to become a ninja and his selfish dream to be respected was still one of his greatest shames. But through his experience in becoming a better ninja and a better warrior, he has become much smarter than he was before when he started as a ninja during his time in the Justice League's world.

"_I know, I have been given another chance for some reason, and I don't want to mess that up.__"_ Naruto mentally said. Then looked onto the others who were unconscious right now. _"This time, I will not let my friends down, I will save them and be the hero I was always meant to be."_

"**Just what I want to hear, kit." **Kurama said with a amused smirk on his face. Then he felt something entering Naruto's mind. **"We got a problem, kit. Someone is trying to access your mind. What do we do?"  
**

"_Whoever it is, block them out."_ Naruto said to the fox. He then saw his friends waking up inside their pods. After they did, they all saw Superboy glaring with cold hard eyes.

"What? What do you want?" Kid Flash demanded to the clone, but he didn't reply. He just kept looking at them with same look. "Quit staring! It's creeping me out!"

"Ah, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can kill us with a look." Robin gently said.

* * *

Outside in the hallway that leads to the broken door of 'Project Kr.' were Desmond and his assistant heading their way. "Prepare the cloning procedure for 'Project Sidekick', now." He then walked up to Guardian while he was organizing the Genomorphs were repairing the door.

"Almost done, doc." Guardian informed him. Desmond then walked up to the doors, his eyes widened when he saw the pod but no Superboy. He was furious.

"Where's the weapon!" he demanded Guardain.

"Superboy?" Guardian said. "He carried the intruders to the cloning chamber."

"We have Genomorphs for that!" Desmond said gesturing to the creatures behind him. "Get the weapon back in its pod, now!"

"I don't see the harm in letting the kid stretch his legs." Guardian argued.

"Don't you, now?" Desmond asked. Then the horns of the G-Gnome on his shoulder glowed, using its telepathy on Guardian again.

Guardian's expression then turned blank for a second then changed into a enraged one. "That clone belongs in a cage!" Then both he and Desmond head to the cloning chamber where Superboy and the captive heroes are.

Seeing Guardian stormed off to retrieve Superboy, Dr. Desmond smiled; mind control has wonderful advantages. As long as Guardian was in his control, the hero couldn't expose his real business and the Justice League can never find out

* * *

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad said trying to reason with the cloned Kryptonian.

"Yeah! We free you then you turn on us." Kid Flash exclaimed. "How's that for gratuti-"

"Kid, you're not helping." Shinobi interupted.

"Shinobi is right." Aqualad agreed. "I believe that our friend here had no control of his actions." Robin in meantime took out some kind lock pick from his glove and started to pick the lock on his restraints.

"What if I… what if I wasn't?" Superboy said after clearing his throat, not use to speaking at all.

"He can talk?" Kid Flash said. Superboy clenched his fist.

"Yes, 'he' can." Superboy said with a hardened expression. Everyone looked at Kid Flash with a glare, making him nervous.

"What? It's not like I said 'it'. " Kid Flash defended.

"The Genomorphs taught you with telepathy, correct?" Aqualad asked. Superboy nodded.

"They taught me much. I can read, write, and I know the names of things." The clone said.

"Have they you see them?" Robin asked gently. Superboy just raised an eyebrow. "Have they ever actually allowed you to see the sky, or the sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no, I haven't seen them." Superboy admitted.

"Tell me," Shinobi gently, "Do you even know what you are? _Who_ you are?"

Superboy then looked right at them and said with some pride. "I am the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish… or to destroy him should he turn from the light."

The four heroes looked at each other, shocked by what the he just said. none of them said anything until Aqualad began speaking.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration," Aqualad said. "but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own, beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus!" Superboy said in anger. "It's my home!"

"Your home is a test tube." Robin said dryly. "We can show you the sun."

"I'm pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon." Kid Flash interjected.

"We can show what the world is like out there," Shinobi said gently. "a world that those implanted images can't show you. We can give you a true home, friends, and a real life where you can just be yourself."

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad gently said. Superboy's eyes widened and had a glimpse of hope on his face. He was given a chance to meet his biological father. Naruto smiled under his mask, that the he was starting to see a change in him, a chance for him to be a person not a weapon.

"No, they cant'!" Desmond said before he, Guardian, and his lab assistant came into the room.

"They'll be otherwise, occupied." He turned to his assistant. "Activate the cloning procedure."

"Pass!" Robin said. "Batcave's crowded enough."

Dr. Desmond ignored him, and turned to Guardian "And get the weapon back in its pod!" Naruto scowled underneath his mask. He did not like it when people referred others as weapons.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an 'it'?" Kid Flash asked.

Guardian then walked up to Superboy and laid his hand on the clone's shoulder to guide him out, but the clone looked up at Shinobi.

"Help us." Shinobi said. "Please."

Superboy then gently shrugged Guardians hand off his shoulder. Then Desmond then walked up to Superboy with an irritated look on his face.

"Don't start thinking now." He said to the clone before his G-Gnome jumped on to that latters shoulder. It horns then glowed giving Superboy a blank expression on his face. "See, you're not a real boy, you're a weapon, and you belong to me. Well, to Cadmus; same thing. Now get back in your pod!"

Superboy then left the room with a emotionless look with the G-gnome on his shoulder. Shinobi on the other hand turned to Dr. Desmond with narrowed and cold eyes. He really did not like this guy; he is treating Superboy, even Guardian as if they were his slaves.

"Hey, you with the ponytail." He said getting the scientist's attention.

"Yes? And you are?" he asked.

"The name is Shinobi," Naruto said. "But right now my introduction is not important, what is important is this. My friends and I are getting out of this, and we'll be taking Superboy with us. And once this is all over, I hope Cadmus can provide you some good lawyers, because you are going to need them after the League comes in and bust your sorry hide."

"Oh," the scientist replies while folding his arms and having smug smirk on his face. "And just how are you planning to do that?"

"Oh, nothing too difficult," Naruto said pretending to be modest. "Just something like this." The before any could blink, he disappeared in behind a yellow flash.

"What the? How does he keep doing that?!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

Desmond stumbled back a bit while staring at the now empty pod the ninja was previously in. He then growled in anger and turned to Guardian. "Sound the alarm. Find him! He knows way too many of Cadmus's secrets. Bring him to me dead or alive!" he shouted.

"What?" Guardian said. "Doc, that is a bit extreme…" He was interrupted when the G-gnome on his shoulder horns glowed again and his expression became emotionless again before turning back to the other Genomorphs. "Find him! take him down, show no mercy!" He said in a menacing tone. Then he ran to the door to find Shinobi.

"In the meantime," Desmond then turned to his assistant. "With or without the missing intruder; begin the cloning procedure, now!"

She nodded and began working the controls to begin the cloning process. Inside each of the three active pods, several probes mounted on mechanical arms jabbed the three sidekicks, At the base of each pod, a transparent sphere was slowly filling with blood and trace amounts of tissue. The process was very painful, and their screams could be heard through the entire level.

As Desmond observes the procedure, he noticed something missing, or someone. "Where's Dubbilex?" He was startled when the Genomorph suddenly appeared behind him. "Lurking, as usual; get the G-gnomes downloading their memories. When that's over, delete the source material." He said in a deadly tone.

* * *

Superboy was walking down the hallways of Cadmus, with his mind still a complete blank because of the G-gnome on his shoulder. Then someone from behind grabbed the G-gnome off his shoulder. Superboy turned around to see Shinobi behind him holding G-gnome in his hand.

"I think I've seen enough brainwashing for one day, thank you." Shinobi said casually to the surprised Superboy.

"How-how did you get out of your pod?" he asked. Shinobi pointed at his shoulder, when the clone looked he see's a black kanji on his shoulder that said Hirashin.

"I put a Hirashin mark on you back at the fight in the lab." Shinobi said. "I can teleport myself to any location wherever a mark like that is present."

Shinobi then turned to him. "Listen, Superboy, we're not so different. Like you, people saw me as a monster and even treat me like one, but I decided to become something else and with the help of my friends, I forged my own path. You can do the same, the path you wish to take is in your hands and your hands alone."

Superboy winced and looked down at his feet. "I can hear your friend, they're in pain."

"So what are you going to do?" Shinobi asked the clone.

Superboy slowly looked back at Shinobi's eyes. "What would Superman do?"

"I think you already know the answer." Shinobi said then extended his hand to him. "What do you say,...hero?"

Superboy hesitated a bit, then accepted the handshake and looked at him with a determined expression. "Follow me. I know the way back." Shinobi nodded before the two raced to the opposite direction where the others are.

As soon as they made it to the door, Superboy pried two-foot thick door open with just his brute strength. After the doors were removed, it caused a short circuit, which affected the computers for the cloning chambers and stopped the procedure. Desmond, Guardian and Dubbilex then moved in to intercept him.

"I told you to get back to your-oof!" Desmond was cut off when Superboy backhanded him, Guardian and Dubbilex to the wall.

"Don't' give me orders." Superboy growled before he and Shinobi moved up to the pods.

"Sorry for ditching you back there, guys." Shinobi said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I mean; I had to do something."

"No worries, man, it's cool." Kid Flash said then turned to Superboy before looking back at Shinobi. "So is he here to free us or fry us."

Superboy squinted his eyes a bit for a moment to concentrate. "Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision, so I guess helping is my only option."

"Anyways," Shinobi said getting the clone's attention. "You get Aqualad, and I'll get motor mouth up there."

"Hey!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Don't you give me orders, either." Superboy growled at Shinobi. As they were opening the pods, Shinobi turned to Robin.

"Hey, Robin." He turned to the ninja. "I don't if you need it, but need any help?"

"No thanks, I think I'm good." Robin said with a grin. He then freed himself from his shackles with his lock pick glove. He landed on his feet while rubbing his wrists "Finally! Lucky Batman wasn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously?" Kid Flash asked. "That's what you're worried about? The entire League will have our heads after tonight!"

Robin pressed a button on the computer, releasing the probes off of Kid Flash and Aqualad before Shinobi and Superboy freed them. Aqualad nearly fell over but Superboy caught him in his arms. Aqualad looked at him with a smile.

"Thank you." He said. Superboy nodded.

The four then proceeded to leave the lab, while Desmond was slowly getting up with a very angry look on his face. "You'll never get out here! I'll have you all back in pods by morning!"

"That guy is not whelmed," Robin said while reaching in his utility belt. "Not whelmed at all."

"What is with you and this whole 'whelmed' thing?" Kid Flash before he they made their escape after Robin threw four explosive disks at cloning chambers sphere containers. The explosion from the disks destroyed the chambers.

Desmond was not happy about this, not happy at all. "Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus." He said to the G-gnome on his shoulder. The G-Gnomes horns began to glow and did the job.

* * *

"How far until we reach back to the surface?" Shinobi asked as they ran through the hallway.

"We are still 42 levels before ground." Aqualad said. "but if we can reach to the elevator, we're out."

Unfortunately, that plan will have to wait because on both sides of the hallway the Genomorphs had them surrounded. The 5 massive G-Trolls in the front and medium clawed Genomorphs from behind after they came out of their organic pods. The five of them had to get past the G-trolls because that is where the elevator is. They dodged one of G-trolls massive fists when it attacked. Superboy roared, lunged at the G-troll and knocked it on its back with one punch. The others managed to get past them and were about to run to the elevator but Superboy was busy fighting them.

"Superboy!" Aqualad called out. "Our goal is to escape, not to burry ourselves here."

"You want escape?!" Superboy roared. He then grabbed the knocked out G-troll and threw it to the others.

"_Man, and I thought you and Grandma Tsunade had anger issues."_ Shinobi thought.

"**I could actually agree with you on that one." **Kurama admitted. **"Anyways, don't you something important to do, like escaping?"**

Naruto charged up a Rasengan and blasted the elevator doors open; there was not enough time for the elevator to pick them up. Robin shot his grapple, Naruto jumped and stuck to walls, and Kid Flash leapt onto a ledge. Superboy grabbed ahold of Aqualad and jumped several yards high just before the G-trolls grabbed them. Superboy appearing to be flying, but at the tenth level, he began to fall.

"I-I'm falling." Superboy said with widened eyes.

Seeing them fall, Shinobi used Hirashin to get to Superboy and Aqualad, grabbed them and dropped them on to a ledge.

"Superman can fly, why can't I fly?" Superboy asked not recovering from his confusion and disappointment.

"Don't know," Kid Flash said. "but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound; still cool."

Superboy turned to Shinobi. "Thank you."

"No problem." He replied.

"Guys, this has to be our exit." Robin said referring to the floor their on because the elevator was coming down at them.

Superboy then kicked the door open and the five of them dove through before the elevator came down on them. They looked to see more Genomorphs heading toward them from the left hallway, so they went through the hallway right ahead of them.

"_Turn left, brother._"A voice said in Superboy's mind. He wasn't sure who that was or he could trust it, but decided to take it anyway.

"Quick, go left!" Superboy said. After they did, Superboy heard the voice again.

"_Turn right_."

"Right!" Once they did, they stopped at a dead end.

"Great directions, Supey." Kid Flash said sarcastically. "Are you trying to get us re-podded."

"No, I…I don't understand." Superboy said.

"Don't apologize, this is perfect." Robin said while looking at the air vent in the wall.

A few second later, the Genomorphs reached the same dead end, they found nothing except the vent's grate on the floor. In the meantime the five heroes were all crawling in the air vent.

"At this rate, we'll never make it out of here." Kid Flash complained.

"Shh, I hear something." Superboy said while looking back.

"What is it?" Shinobi asked.

"The Genomorphs. They got the same idea as we did, they're following us through the vents right now." Superboy answered. Shinobi then faced Robin while he was behind him.

"Robin, before we head in here, you deactivated their internal security cameras, right?" Shinobi asked.

"Of course." Robin replied. Shinobi then smirked under his mask.

"Think you can do the same with the motion sensors?" he asked the boy wonder. Robin then grew a mischievous grin on his face.

* * *

With every second those kids are still roaming his building alive, Desmond was getting more and more irritated. He, Guardian, and Dubbilex ran down the hallway with a squad of Genomorphs. Desmond was tracking them down on his datapad.

"Someone, Robin, I'd wager, managed to hack our systems, deactivated internal security cameras. But he neglected the motion sensors!" Desmond said as they were following the signal, which led them to a men's bathroom. "The Genomorphs are closing in, we've got them cornered."

A few second later, the vent popped open, but it wasn't the five teenagers who flew out; it was the pursuing Genomorphs, who fell out on top of Desmond and the others.

Desmond angrily pushed the Genomorph on top of him away. "He hacked our motion sensors." he growled.

* * *

"I hacked the motion sensors." Robin said as he closed his holo-computer.

"Sweet," Kid Flash said.

"But there is still plenty between us and them." Robin said as he got up on his feet.

"But I finally got enough room to move." Kid Flash said before pulling down his goggles.

Kid Flash then ran up the stair at high speed already making up to the 6th floor before a bunch of Genomorph stood in his way. Kid Flash then just rammed right through them, while the others followed him.

"More behind us!" Robin said

The Genomorphs followed behind them, but Shinobi blew them away with a Wind Style: Breakthrough, knocking them into the wall. Then Superboy slammed his foot on the stairs, causing it to fall so the Genomorphs couldn't follow them. Then the two ran towards the others.

* * *

Inside of the high-speed elevator was Desmond and his group, hoping to make to the top floor before they do.

"We can cut them off on sub-level one." Guardian said.

"We'd better, or the board will have our heads." Desmond said, then placed his hand on his head. "My _head_."

Without warning, Desmond hit the emergency stop on sub-level two. "I need to get something from 'Project Blockbuster', just in case" he said. "I'll meet you all at sub-level one!"

* * *

As Kid Flash was about to head to the door first on sub-level one, they suddenly closed on him. He tried to stop but he ended up slamming right into it and fell back with a groan. The others then showed up when that happened.

"Ouch, that had to hurt." Shinobi commented.

"No kidding." Kid Flash said while rubbing his head. "not only that, we're now cut off from the street."

Aqualad and Superboy both tried to pry the door open, but it was too thick and they're barely making it budge. While Robin thought about hacking the door, Shinobi was going to charge up another Rasengan, but his concentration was broken when he saw more Genomorphs heading their way.

"If I blast the door with my Rasengan, they'll just follow us outside." Shinobi growled.

"So we'll just find a different way to escape then." Robin said while turning his holo-computer off. He then kicked open a side-door. "This way!"

Once they entered the room, Guardian, Dubbilex, and several Genomorphs confronted them. Shinobi took out his blades, as Aqualad took out his water bearers while the Superboy, Kid Flash, and Robin got into a fighting stance.

"Now what?" Kid Flash asked.

"We have nowhere to go on both sides." Shinobi said while putting his chakra into his blade and they stared to glow blue. "We'll have to fight them here."

Just as a fight was about to begin, the G-Gnomes horns glowed and Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin passed out from the telepathic attack. Superboy was affected but didn't passed out but only brought down to his knees so he couldn't fight back. As for Shinobi, he could feel their presence coming into his mind but luckily for him, Kurama was able to fight them back.

"_Kurama, you feel them coming in?" _Shinobi asked.

"**Yeah, their telepathy is strong, but not strong enough to penetrate me."** Kurama said. Shinobi turned to Superboy and can tell that he is still conscious. Kurama was starting to get picture. **"I don't think these things are here to fight, I think they just want to talk to Superboy privately."**

Shinobi turned to see Dubbilex walked up in front of the Genomorphs while his horns were glowing, talking to Superboy telepathically. _"Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make up his own decisions." _Dubbilex said through telepathy.

Superboys eyes widened at him. "_It was you._"

"_Yes, brother,_" Dubbilex said. "_I started the fire and lured your new friends into Cadmus, woke them up when they were danger…_"

"_And guided me,_" Superboy finished. "_why?_"

"_Because you are our hope,_" Dubbilex said. "_the Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for our brothers, and showing us the way to freedom._"

Guardian, who was incapacitated by the G-Gnome on his shoulder, shook his head when the little creature jumped off his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Guardian said weakly.

"_Well, brother, what is your choice_?" Dubbilex asked.

Superboy glanced at Shinobi and the other heroes. They'd risked their lives to save him, treated him like an actual person than a weapon. He knew right away whose side he should be on.

"I…choose…freedom." Superboy said. Dubbilex nodded and freed the others from his mental grip.

"Feels like… a fog… lifting." Guardian said slowly while recovering. He then looked at the young heroes in front of him.

"Guardian." Aqualad said after he, Robin and Kid Flash got back up on their feet. "You feeling alright now?"

Guardian nodded. "Yes, sorry about the trouble I caused. Now go; I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." Desmond said after appearing behind the Genomorphs while holding a vial of light blue liquid. "Project Blockbuster will give the power to restore order to Cadmus."

Before anyone could stop him, he drank the solution in the vial. Immediately, he kneeled down in pain. Soon his body began to change, he grew up to ten feet tall, his muscles were expanding, his eyes became black with red pupils, his skin began to peel off, save for a few patches on his face, revealing rock-like gray hide. With a loud roar, he was no longer Dr. Desmond; he was now the true figure of his creations used as weapons, Blockbuster.

"Everyone get back!" Guardian said before he charged at the behemoth.

However, Blockbuster easily backhanded him into a wall. Superboy then lunged at him next, punching him in the face, but Blockbuster managed to counter with some blows of his own. He knocked Superboy down to the floor skidding. Superboy jumped up high, but was intercepted by Blockbuster, crashing them both through the ceiling and into the Cadmus lobby on the first floor.

"Okay that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin said while taking his grappling hook out.

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked while grabbing ahold of Robin before they were shot straight up through the hole and into the first floor.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad said grimly. Aqualad then jumped high through the hole meeting up with others.

When they reached the fight, Superboy was still duking it out with Blockbuster; the monster then grabbed the Kryptonian's leg and hurled him at Aqualad. As he charged at them, Shinobi then appeared in a yellow flash then slammed a Rasengan at his stomach, hurling right into a wall.

Kid Flash then walked up to him at awe. "Whoa, did you just teleport here?" he asked.

"In a way, yes."

"Dude, that is so cool!"

"No time for celebrating just yet, look." Robin said and pointed at Blockbuster. The monster got back up and let out another roar.

The five heroes looked at each other, nodded, and they all charged at the monster when he came right at them. Kid Flash ran ahead first and slid in between and behind Blockbuster's legs, getting behind him. The monster turned in front of him, and saw Superboy and Aqualad came in and landed a punch on him. Unbalanced, he stumbled back, only to trip and fall over a crouching Kid Flash.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." Kid Flash said smugly.

Robin jumped up high, and threw some batarangs at him, but was swatted away like flies. Superboy then came in from behind but he was grabbed by Blockbuster and pushed against a column. Superboy tried to beat him back, but to hardy affected the monster. Then Shinobi blasted him with a wave of chakra from his glowing chakra blade.

"Beast Wave Palm."

The attack hit the monster pushing him few feet back away from Superboy. Shinobi the came with his chakra blades with the Flying Swallow jutsu, but Blockbuster was quick enough to grab him, and throw him into lobby's desk.

Blockbuster was about to continue his attack on Superboy, but Aqualad used his water bearers to create whips and grabbed one of his arms. He then reeled himself in at the monster and was about to him with water materialized mace, but Blockbuster managed to catch him and tossed him aside. Kid Flash then rushed in at him, but he was caught and thrown at Aqualad after the latter tried to attack Blockbuster from behind. Blockbuster then pinned Aqualad at a column and began punching him viciously while Aqualad put up a shield with water bearers to protect himself from the blows.

"Of course." Robin said while he observed the fight.

He noticed when Blockbuster shakes the building when he pounded anywhere near the column. He then began typing on his holo-computer and viewed a holographic version of the room they're in. Shinobi recovered from his blow from Blockbuster and walked up to Robin.

"Please tell me, you have a plan, because I am going to run low eventually." Shinobi said. Naruto was not lying on that, even he has his limits. He may have a lot of power, but he doesn't want to do this forever, but he can't use all of his strength while his friends were around in a damaged building. Plus this monster's stamina is pretty high, Naruto doesn't usually fight opponents that can take on so many of his attacks.

"You'll be glad to hear, I do." Robin said with a grin. "KF, get over here!"

As Kid Flash rushed right over to where Robin and Shinobi are, Aqualad and Superboy were busy dealing with Blockbuster. The Atlantean was still being pounded, until Superboy jumped onto the monster from the back of his neck. Blockbuster tossed the Aqualad aside, the tossed the clone overhead and through the concrete column.

Robin in the meantime was telling Shinobi and Kid Flash his plan in stopping that monster, showing then schematics of the room. Telling them to attack the column before Blockbuster could attack them.

"Got it?" Robin asked.

"Got it," Kid Flash said before speeding up to Blockbuster. The monster grabbed Superboy high and was about to slam him to the ground, until Kid Flash came in and gave him a punch in the face at high speed. The remaining part of the beast's skin from his face was sticking on his glove.

"Got your nose." Kid Flash taunted. The monster then ignored Superboy and went after the speedster instead. He tried to attack him, but Kid Flash was way too fast for him. This was giving Aqualad and Superboy enough time to catch their breath.

"Superboy! Aqualad!" Robin called out, while Kid Flash continued being a distraction.

"Come and get me you Incredible Bulk!" Kid Flash taunted while evading another strike from Blockbuster, destroying another column.

Robin then pointed at the remaining pillars. "This one, this one and that one."

The three of them did as Robin told them to do, taking down the pillars. Superboy used his fists to destroy one, Shinobi used his Rasengan to blast it apart, and Aqualad used a water-materialized mace. Once they did that, Robin deployed several explosive disks at the top of the columns.

Robin then drew a large 'X' on the floor, Aqualad then carried his water onto the floor over the 'X' and Kid Flash drew the water to Blockbuster using his speed when he came to a stop. Shinobi and Superboy jumped high over Blockbuster and each gave him a kick on the shoulders, knocking him down. Shinobi then created four shadow clones to hold him down on the floor. Finally Aqualad tattoos glowed and gave the monster an electric shock, stunning him.

"Move!" Robin said to his teammates as his explosives were about to go off.

When they did, they destroyed the top of the columns, bring the entire ceiling on top of him. Before the ceiling could collapse on them, Shinobi concentrated his wind chakra into his tri-pronged threw the door and it stuck to the wall of the building in front of Cadmus. After that Shinobi created four shadow clones, then each of them grabbed onto one each of his friends, and he teleported them to where is kunai was outside before the building collapsed on them. They managed to get out of it, but Robin and Kid Flash's costumes were torn a bit, and so was Superboy's solar suit.

Shinobi then turned to Robin while panting a bit to catch his breath. "Robin, that was one of the craziest, reckless and most dangerous stunt I have ever seen. I'm impressed." he said with a smirk on his face with his eyes looking amused. Robin grinned.

"We…did it." Aqualad said while panting himself.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin said smugly. He and Kid Flash high-fived, but winced in pain and holding their ribs.

Superboy then looked up into the sky and see the full moon, his eyes widened; Kid Flash followed his gaze and gestured upward.

"See? The moon."

Superboy smiled happily seeing the moon, not an implanted memory, for the first time in his life. Shinobi then walked up to him and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Better than an implanted memory?" he asked. Superboy nodded in response.

"Way much better." He replied. As he looked up at the moon, he saw something, or someone, flying towards them. His eyes went wide in awe, when he saw a man wearing a blue body suit with red boots gold belt and red cape; on his chest was the a triangular shield with a red "S" on it.

"Oh, _and _Superman," Kid Flash said. "Can we keep our promises, or what?"

Superman did not came alone; with were the other members of the Justice League, Batman, Aquaman, The Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan &amp; John Stewart), Captain Atom, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Wonder Woman, and Zatara.

They were all staring at the five young heroes without saying a word. Superboy walked up halfway between the groups looking right at Superman. He lifted the store part of his suit, revealing the 'S' shield symbol to him. Superman's eyes widened and didn't know what to say.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked calmly.

"He, not it." Shinobi corrected him.

"I am Superboy, Superman's clone." He said proudly. This got the other League members sharing glances at each other.

Batman then walked up next to Superman and gave the five of them one of his hard stares. "Start talking."

* * *

An hour later, after going through the details of what happened tonight, the League began discussing among themselves, no doubt talking what was to be done with the protégés. In the meantime, most of the League, except for Superman, Batman, Aquaman and Flash, were taking Blockbuster to Belle Reve prison.

"I, um, sorry if I seem a little… distant." Superman began. "But just give me a little time to…process all of this, and I promise the League and I will figure something out for you and we can talk about all of this."

Superboy nodded. "I can live with that, Superman."

Superman then lay a hand on his clone's shoulder and grew a small smile on his face. "And I want to say, welcome aboard."

Superboy eyes widened a bit then changed to a small smile of his own. "T-Thank you, I am honored, sir."

Shinobi was seeing the whole thing, and smiled underneath his mask, but lost it when he saw Batman, Aquaman, and Flash walking up to them not looking happy.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman began. "All fifty-two levels, but let's get one thing cleared…"

"You should have called!" Flash said.

"You hacked into Justice League systems, disobeyed orders, and endangered your lives. End results aside, we are not happy, and you will not be doing this again." Batman said with hardened eyes.

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad said.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman said.

"My apologizes, my king, but no," Aqualad said. Aquaman arched an eyebrow before his apprentice continued. "We did work here today, the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment back at the hall," Flash interjected. "The three of you…"

"The five of us," Kid Flash interrupted. "and it's not about what happened back at the hall." Robin stepped up looking directly at his mentor

"Batman, we are ready to use what you taught us." Robin began. "Why bother teaching us if you aren't going to _let_ us use what taught us."

"Why are letting them tell us what to do?" Superboy asked. "It's simple: get on board, or get out of the way."

"If I may point out, I am not officially a member of the League yet so you have no jurisdiction on me." Naruto began. "That aside, I am with them all the way. If there is one thing I learned in being part of a team; is to always stick together." This caused the four heroes with to smile.

"Even though you guys don't approve of what he did here, we still did a good job in handling it. We have made a difference, and this only the beginning. And you all know well as we do, that you can't change out minds." Shinobi said. The five stood shoulder-to-shoulder staring at the League members. Batman's eyes narrowed.

"Give me three days."

* * *

Mount Justice, July 8, 2011,

Mount Justice was a hollowed-out mountain, and was in fact a secret base owned by the Justice League. The cave was filled with advanced technology; much of it was a lot like the ones the Justice League's true base, the Watchtower.

The five teens watched as various members of the League brought in equipment and supplies, before Batman got their attention. He accepted all of this for a reason, now it's time they know why. They were all in civilian cloths, although Robin had darkened sunglasses over his eyes and Naruto still has his mask on.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman began. "we're calling it to service again. Since you five are so determined to fight the good fight… you'll do it on League's terms."

He then gestured the red robot with a blue cape, and a beautiful blond woman behind him. "Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training; I will deploy you on missions.

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but covert." Batman replied.

"Fine by me," Naruto said. "As a ninja, covert is my forte."

"Please!" Kid Flash snorted. "That teleporting thing may help you, but that energy bomb thing and the energy blades totally gives you away."

"Hey, nobody's perfect." He defended.

"By the way, you can take that off now." Kid Flash said gesturing to Shinobi's mask. "You're with friends right now."

"Since we're a team now, I guess there is no use for it." Naruto replied before he took off his mask showing his face to his new friends. "I am Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." he said with a smile.

"Very well, Naruto." Aqualad said. "When not on duty, my name is Kaldur'ahm, but my friends call me Kaldur."

"When I'm not in costume, I am Wally, Wally West." Kid Flash said. He then pointed at Robin. "Boy Wonder over there is forbidden in telling his name to anyone, so just call him Robin."

"Right." Naruto said. Then turned to Batman with a raised eyebrow and looking curious. "Tell me, why are you really letting us have our own team. Don't get me wrong, I like this, a lot, but its not everyday Batman is generous enough to give a bunch of kids their own team, headquarters and equipment."

"Because we need a team that could serve as a way of getting us on the inside of what criminals are planning and can stop them from the shadows." Batman said.

"Basically, you guys are going to serve the League as our team of covert agents and stealth team." Flash explained. "While you guys handle the stealth missions, the League will handle to obvious stuff." He then pointed on the lightning bolt logo on his chest. "There's a reason why we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman continued. "Batman needs a that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team." Batman finished.

"Cool!" Robin said before his smile changed to a confused frown. "Wait, the six of us."

Batman nodded his head to the Zeta Tubes, where Martian Manhunter came in to the room accompanied by a teenaged female Martian. She had shape-shifted into a near perfect image of a pretty teenage girl but with green skin. She had green skin with medium length red hair. She wore a white shirt with a red X-shaped harness, a short blue cape, blue gloves, blue skirt that ended just above her knees, and blue boots.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece," Batman said. "Miss Martian."

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Wally whispered to Robin before speaking at normal volume. "I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, and Shinobi. It's cool if you forget their names." Naruto rolled his eyes at Wally's antics; he was almost as bad as Jiraya, the pervy sage.

Miss Martian smiled, though her hands were clasped together nervously. "I'm honored to be included."

Naruto glanced back at Superboy, who was still looking upset that Superman wasn't around. Naruto then walked up and laid a hand on Superboy's shoulder. "Don't worry, give him time. After all Kryptonians are naturally hard-headed." Naruto said. Superboy smiled at him as Naruto lead him to the others.

Naruto then extended his hand to her. "Hi, I'm Shinobi, pleased to meet you." Naruto said. Then gestured to the Clone next to him. "This is Superboy; he's new too, he's not much of a talker."

Miss Martian shook Naruto's hand hand before looking looking at Superboy with a shy smile. Her cape then melted and her white shirt changed to black, though her red harness remained.

"I like your T-shirt." She said shyly.

Superboy smiled in response, while Robin playfully elbowed him, Naruto looked at the clone with an amused smile, while Wally through his arm around Superboy in a comrade like fashion. Naruto then looked at Aqualad smiling.

"Well, Kaldur?" he asked.

"Yes, today is the day."

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Concealed by blinding light, the hidden figures who controlled Cadmus were all having a discussion about what happened three days ago. The Justice League has found out about their work, they lost Superboy to them, and now Guardian has taken over as the new chairman of the labs, ending it's uses to them. Overall, they are not happy.

"In a light afford to leave Guardian in charge without a G-Gnome, we have settle means of control." one member said.

"What concerns me, is the children." Another member said while viewing a visual of the four leaving with Superboy. "We now know the League is willing to employ young heroes to do their dirty work… that's a dark twist."

"You are all missing something," one member said while zooming in on the image of Naruto as Shinobi. "This new player in the hero business, Shinobi, I recognized his abilities."

"I know him very well," a eighth person said. "Those other children may be posed as a nuisance to our plans, but the one known as Shinobi will pose as a serious threat, unless we can harness his powers for ourselves."

"Indeed, he and his powers will be controlled and manipulated under our will." The leader's voice said. "Also this new team of young heroes can be played to our advantage. Even the temporary loss of the weapon may prove useful. Eventually… everyone sees The Light."

**The End.**

**That is all for now, and I promise you there is more to come in all my stories. I want to say I am sorry I take so long with these, but I was busy during the summer, but I promise I will update some more. Please review and see you all soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Hey there Blaster Blade X fans, here is my newest chapter of Young Justice: Shinobi. First I want you to know that I will update my other stories soon enough but it take me time to think on what I'm going to write next and I am want to focus a little more on this story for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these.**

**Please review and enjoy.**

**Young Justice: Shinobi Chapter 3 **

Welcome to Happy Harbor

Star City, July 17, 2010

It was late at night at the Star City docks, and there was a robbery at docks by a group of thugs. The leader of the group is Brick, a gang boss and one of Green Arrow's arch foes. Brick had bright orange skin, was about 7 feet tall, short white hair in a pony tail, and was wearing a fancy tailor suit.

During the heist, Brick's men were loading stolen cases from one truck to their own they parked next to it. The cases were full of new high tech weapons, like new laser pistols. As they were about load the first case into the truck, a trick arrow landed in between the thugs carrying the cases, and then it suddenly explodes, knocking them down. One of the guns that were in the case came out, and Brick picked it up. He aimed it at the where the arrow came from, and the one who shot was Roy Harper, AKA Speedy.

"You again!" Brick Explained. Speedy didn't reply and just kept glaring at him. "I'm starting to feel insulted that Green Arrow isn't messing up my operations personally anymore." Speedy scowled.

Brick then began firing at him, but Speedy leapt through the beams he was on with acrobatic skills. He then ran across a platform while avoiding getting shot, he then fired a direct hit with an explosive arrow at Brick's laser pistol, but he was unfazed by the explosion while it tore his suit.

"Do you know what I pay for a suit my size?!" he yelled at the young archer. He turned to his gang. "Kill him."

As they aimed their weapons at Speedy they were suddenly ambushed by Kid Flash, Robin and Aqua lad. Kid Flash knocked one guy down with his speed. Robin used batarangs to knock the other two guns out of their hands, then Aqualad knocked them down with his water bearer whips.

Brick then lifted a piece of the dock's concrete floor and tossed it at Speedy, but he ducked the fired another explosive arrow at him. It only done minimal damage to the brute, and he tossed another large rock at him. Aqualad stepped in and used his water bearer blade to slice in half. Speedy then fired another trick arrow, surrounding Brick in a thick cloud of smoke.

"The cave is perfect," Aqualad said turning to Speedy. "It has everything we need." Robin suddenly jumped behind them while Kid Flash ran up the wall and stopping in front of them.

"For covert missions, you know, spy stuff." Robin said.

"Wait until you see Shinobi, Superboy, and Miss Martian." Kid Flash said. "But I saw her first."

Brick then chucked another rock at them, but they evaded the attack except for Aqualad who used his water bearer mace to smash it into pieces. Speedy then launched three more explosive arrows at him with little success; Brick was too durable for the explosive arrows.

Brick chuckled. "Tell Arrow he shouldn't send little boys to do a man's job." Speedy then loaded his next arrow at him. Brick smirked, then held out his arms. "Go ahead."

Speedy then launched the arrow at Brick, and it managed to hit him. But unlike the other ones, this one didn't explode; instead, thick red foam began growing out of it in a fast rate. Brick was immobilized by the foam and couldn't break free.

"High density polyurethane foam," Kid Flash said after coming up to the archer. Then gave him thumbs up. "Nice."

Speedy didn't respond and was walking away without saying a word until Robin spoke. "So, Speedy, you in?" he asked.

"Pass." He said dryly, causing them to frown. "I'm done letting Arrow and the League telling me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse hangout with the other kids. Your Junior Justice League is a joke. Something to keep you busy and in your place." He then began to walk out, leaving the shocked young heroes. "I don't want any part of it."

* * *

July 18, 2010, Mount Justice

_Recognized: Shinobi, B-06_. The Zeta Tube computer said before Naruto came in through the teleporters.

Naruto was currently wearing civilian clothes consisting of an orange hoodie, black shirt underneath that can be seen through the torso, blue jeans, and black combat boots, around his neck was the same red scarf he wears in his hero uniform. Naruto was also carrying a backpack with him.

After he came to the League's universe, Naruto stayed at the tower of fate to live since he didn't have an identity in their world yet or had enough money to buy his own place, he decided to stay at the Tower of Fate to live and train during his time in the League's world. And since the the Tower of Fate was filled with knowledge of this new world, Naruto decided to stay there and learn about this new world until he was ready to live among everyone else. He'd learned a long time ago in his world that it's better be prepared than unprepared, especially coming to an unknown place.

Ever since the Cave opened by the League, Naruto decided to move in there to know his team better. Kent thought it was a good idea since Naruto needed to learn more about the world around him and needs to make of home of his own if he really can belong in this new world. Naruto brought his cloths, favorite cup ramen, weapons and his ninjustu scrolls from Kent's tower to the cave where he can do more training there.

During the past two weeks after the team was assembled, Naruto started to get to know his newest teammates more. He has trained with Robin before and they hit it off pretty well, he became one of Robin's best friends. He was impressed with Robin for his skills and at such a young age. Robin was also impressed with Naruto because he too learned how to fight at young age as well.

Then there is Kid Flash, Wally West, the two became really good friends too. Naruto saw himself in Wally back when he was back in his world and saw him as a younger brother. Sometimes he can get a little annoyed with his antics, especially how he flirts with girls like M'gann. Wally also has respect with Naruto, for his skills and his loyalty to his friends. Naruto is like a big brother to Wally.

As for Aqualad, the two were also good friends and Naruto came to respect him for maturity and his loyalty to his friends, he see's Aqualad potential to become their leader. Aqualad has high respect for Naruto, even though they just became friends during their mission at Cadmus they have great trust in each other.

As for Superboy, to the clone, Naruto was like a brother to him. The two get along really well, and out of all his teammates, Naruto is in fact the only one Superboy listens to. He learns from Naruto, and Naruto helps Superboy becomes more social and hang out with their new team. To Superboy, Naruto is his first friend and his best friend.

Then there is the other newest member of the team, Miss Martian. The two became really good friends. The two have a lot of common, since they are both new on Earth; even though M'gann comes from another planet while Naruto comes from another dimension. Something Naruto likes to do around M'gann is to tease her about her crush on Superboy, he finds it funny. It was pretty obvious to everyone, expect for Kid Flash and Superboy himself, that the she has a huge crush on the clone. To Naruto, M'gann is like the younger sister he never had.

"I have to say, I am going to like this." Naruto said. "Very roomy here." He observed all round and the place was very big and probably covers up the whole mountain.

"Shinobi!" Miss Martian greeted as she floated over and hugged him. Superboy walked by with a small smile.

Miss Martian was currently wearing a red skirt, white blouse, and a red jacket over it. As a Martian, her skin is was still green. Superboy was wearing black T-shirt with the crest of the house of El on it, a pair of jeans, a brown jacket and black combat boots.

"Oh, Miss Martian, Superboy, morning. " Naruto greeted back with his own smile. "Do you know where the others are?"

"Are right here." Wally said heading their way with Robin and Aqualad after walking out of the Zeta Tubes.

Robin was wearing black pants, a black hoodie, a green shirt, black sneakers, and a pair of black sunglasses to hide his identity from anyone who didn't know who he was.

Wally wore a long-sleeved yellow shirt, short brown sleeve jacket, a pair of jeans, and red sneakers.

Kaldur wore a blue long-sleeved jacket that is zipped up, black pants, and unlike the others wearing no shoes. Since Kaldur is an Atlantean, he doesn't have a secret identity due to his webbed hands and feet.

Wally walked up gave Naruto a high-five. "Yo, Naruto, my man, how you've been."

"I've been good." Naruto said. "Oh yeah, a little bat told me that you guys ran into Speedy last night. How did it go? Did he want in?" The three looked down.

Aqualad shook his head. "No, he said he didn't want in."

"Yeah," Wally said in depressed tone, then quickly perked right back up. "Anyways, sensors show that Tornado is heading our way right now. He might have our first mission for us."

Naruto set down his bag and put his hands behind his back. "Well, only one way to find out."

They all then walked out through the front entrance while M'gann just flew out. After they made it outside, they see Red Tornado came down to the ground slowly through a crimson colored tornado from the lower half of his body.

"Red Tornado!" Wally greeted with a wave.

"Greetings." The android replied. "Is there a reason why you intercepted me at the cave?"

"We hoped you have a mission for us." Aqualad said.

"Mission assignments are Batman's priority." Red Tornado said.

"But it's been over a week," Robin complained. "and nothing-"

Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. "Easy, Boy Wonder, over a week or not, it's too early to cause trouble."

"You will be tested soon enough," Red Tornado said. "For the time being, simply enjoy each others company."

Aqualad stepped up. "This team is not a social club."

"No," Red Tornado agreed before he continued. "but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave." He then proceeded to the Cave.

"Keep busy!" Wally hissed.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin said.

"Oh! I'll find out!" M'gann said. she narrowed he eyes towards the retreating android, trying to use he telepathy, but changed to disappointed expression. "I-I'm Sorry, I forgot, he's a machine, inorganic. I can't read his mind."

"Nice try though," Wally said as he steppe closer to her. "So, know what I'm think right now?" Naruto rolled his eyes while Robin elbowed the speedster.

"We all know what you're thinking right now." Robin said.

"So now, we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad said.

"I for one think it's a good idea." Naruto said getting their attention. "Our team is still new, and we all need to know each other better if we want our team to succeed in missions. And we should know our headquarters better."

"Well, Superboy and I live here." M'gann said. "We can play tour guides." They all turned to Superboy.

"Don't look at me." He said.

"We won't." Wally said then looked back at M'gann with flirtatious eyes. "A private tour sound much more fun."

"She never said private." Robin hissed.

"Team building, we'll all go." Aqualad said.

"Then I say, let the tour begin." Naruto said cheerfully while putting his hand behind his back as they began heading back inside.

"This would be the front door and one the other side would be the back door." M'gann said as she led them around the Cave. "Down this way is the kitchen and bathrooms, right here is the living room, the bedrooms are over there, the gym is down the hall that way, that hallway probably leads to the holographic room, but I'm not sure. The Cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Green Lantern and Superman in the early days of the League." Kid Flash explained as they entered the Cave's secondary hall, half-filled with an underground freshwater pool.

"I've got a question, if this place is practically invisible to the public eye, why did the League abandoned it?" Naruto asked.

"The Cave's location was compromised." Aqualad said.

"So they traded it for a tourist trap? Yeah, that makes sense." Superboy said sarcastically.

"If villains know about the Cave, then we must be in constant alert." M'gann said.

"The bad guys know we know they know about this place." Robin said taking the Martian's hand. "They never think to look here."

M'gann looked confused. Naruto then stepped up. "I think he means we're hiding in plain sight. True, the bad guys know about this place, but they don't know that the League is using it again for us. They don't expect a thing."

"Ah," she said. "That does make sense. By the way, Shinobi, when you came here, you had a backpack with you. What's it for?" she asked getting the team to look at the ninja.

"It had all of my stuff." Naruto replied before scratching the back of his head looking a little sheepish. "Guess I forgot to tell you guys sooner, but today I'm moving into the Cave. Is there a room that I can stay in?"

"We don't mind having you here and we've got plenty of spare rooms." M'gann said with a smile on her face. "You're more than welcome to stay here." That got Naruto smiling too. Superboy smiled a bit too, until he smelled something in the air.

"I smell smoke." Superboy said.

M'gann's gasped with widened eyes. "My cookies!" She then flew right to the kitchen, where smoke was drifting out of the oven. She used her telekinesis to open the oven doors and take the tray out and rested it on the counter. On it were a dozen burned blackened cookies. "I was trying to make Granny Jones recipe from episode 17 of… ah, heh, never mind. Sorry that they're ruined"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at first but decided to ignore it whatever it was. He has his own secrets he wants to hide, and she has hers. "It was nice of you to make them, and I'm sure they would've tasted great."

"Yeah, I mean, he doesn't seem to mind." Robin said referring to Wally who was actually eating the burned cookies, much to everyone's amazement.

"What? I have a serious metabolism." Wally shrugged.

"I'll make more." M'gann offered.

"It was still sweet of you to make any." Kaldur said.

"Thank you, Aqualad." She said.

"We're off duty, my name is Kaldur'ahm." He said smiling. "Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally." He said before leaning on the counter staring at the Martian. "I already trust you with my secret identity."

"Man, where's your off switch?" Naruto said to the speedster, causing the others to laugh except for Wally who just glared at him. "Anyways, most of you know my name; Naruto Uzumaki, but Naruto will do."

"Also, don't bother with Robin." Naruto gestured to the Boy Wonder. "Batman keeps him from telling anyone revealing his name."

"Well, my name isn't a secret, it's Megan Morse. Well, my real name is really M'gann M'orzz, but I'm trying out Megan while doing the whole being-on Earth thing and all." She said.

Superboy turned and left with a blank expression on his face, feeling jealous that he doesn't have a real name just yet, but he honestly didn't cared that much and just shrugged it off. M'gann looked at him with sorrowful look.

"_Don't worry Superboy,"_ M'gann gently said using telepathy, catching the clone by surprise, _"We'll find you a Earth name someday."_

"Get out of my head!" Superboy yelled at the Martian. They all turned to M'gann and she returned their expressions in confusion.

"_What's wrong? Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."_ She said to them mentally, causing the others shifting uncomfortably hearing her voice in their minds.

"M'gann, stop!" Kaldur said. "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"And Superboy has a bad experience with telepathy when Cadmus' psychic G-Gnomes tried to take control of his mind." Naruto added.

"Oh, I'm sorry." M'gann said sincerely. "I didn't know."

"Just stay out!" Superboy said before he stormed out

"I will, I'm sorry." she replied still little depressed, then perked up after she got an idea. "Hello Megan! I know what we can do. Meet me at the hanger. Also, we should get Superboy too, we shouldn't leave him alone in here."

"I'll go look for him." Naruto said before leaving the room. As he walking down the room to find Superboy, he decided to talk to his his tailed beast now that M'gann is not in his head anymore. _"Yo, Kurama, you awake."_

Kurama yawned. **"I was napping until now, kit. What's seems to be the problem this time?"**

"_The problem is that M'gann was in my mind and could've seen my memories or your presence in here. Why didn't you block her out?"_

"**For one reason, I was asleep."** Naruto rolled his eyes. **"Second was because I forgot she was a telepath like Martian Manhunter, I'd figure you didn't need my mental shielding."**

"_Now I need it more often now. There is a good chance that she might be able to sense your mind too If she goes into mine again. This my chance to be part of a new team with new friends, and I don't want to blow it because of our little secret about your identity."_

"**I see your point. Especially since demons like myself aren't exactly welcomed in this dimension."** Kurama nodded.** "But I'm just telling you, kit, it will only be a matter of time before I am discovered. Your new teammates aren't idiots, plus you're now living under the same roof with a telepath right now, they'll figure it out eventually. It might be best to tell them when you have the chance."**

"_Kurama, I get what you're trying to tell me, but I feel that I should only tell them when the time is right and when I feel that they're ready."_

He walked into the Superboy's room and found him there. "Hey Superboy, M'gann wants to show us something at the hanger, something fun. Want to join in?"

Superboy actually smiled a bit to him and shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not." He then proceed to walk with Naruto. Superboy can really relax around Naruto, he was the one to get him on the right path and accepted him as regular person. To the Kryptonian clone, Naruto was his first friend and they get along pretty well.

They all walked down to the garage and they see a red oval shaped craft with black lining. "It's my Martian bioship." M'gann said excitingly.

"Cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute." Wally said. Naruto didn't admit this often during his time on Earth, but he could agree with the speedster. M'gann's ship did not look that impressive.

"It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it." M'gann said before the ship suddenly changed form like the metal changed into liquid. The ship then gained large wings, making it more like an impressive ship.

The bio ship then levitated up; turned around and a door morphed from the back and opened an entrance for them. M'gann began walking towards the ship while the others stood there. She turned to them. "Well, are you coming?" she asked.

Uncertain at first, but Naruto and the others complied and enter inside the ship. They all soon made their way to cockpit of the ship and everyone made took a seat in the chairs the ship made for them before it strapped them in. M'gann sat on a chair on a different seat acting as the captains chair, where she'll pilot ship from.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." M'gann said to communicate to the android, which he complied and open the doors.

The ship then flew out of the doors and M'gann began piloting the ship through the air at high speed.

"This is incredible!" Robin exclaimed peering at the ocean.

"She sure is." Wally said staring at M'gann dreamingly. Naruto rolled his eyes again from his antics while M'gann looked at him. "I mean, the ship, like all ships is a she." Wally countered nervously.

Naruto turned to Wally with a sly smile. "Real smooth, man, real smooth." He said sarcastically.

"Fast on his feet, not so much with his mouth." Robin said to the Martian.

"Dudes!" Wally said.

As they others were talking, Kaldur decided to talk with Superboy after his outburst with M'gann back at the cave.

"I don't need to have psychic powers to guess what you are thinking right now." the Atlantean said. "You overreacted and you're not sure how to apologize. Just say you're sorry." However the clone didn't reply.

M'gann just looked at him sadly, Naruto noticed this and decided to ease off the pressure on her. "He'll come around. He just has a hard time expressing himself to people."

"He doesn't seem to like me that much." she replied.

"You guys do realize that he has super-hearing, right?" Wally reminds them. Superboy didn't look at them, but the Martian and ninja were a little embarrassed.

"Hey, how about showing us a little Martian shape shifting?" Robin asked the Martian, trying to change topic. Mg'ann stood up after everyone turned to her direction. Then she changed into a female version of Robin. The twirled around and changed into a female version of Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked while having a goofy grin on his face. Naruto just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He was now seeing how his former teammates felt when he acted like an idiot.

"Impressive," Robin said while clapping. "but you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." M'gann admitted sheepishly. Then suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared in the room, after the smoke cleared Red Tornado suddenly appeared standing in same spot Naruto was in, much to everyone's shock.

"Greetings, Team." he said in his synthesized voice.

"Red Tornado?" Superboy said in awe.

"But how?" Wally asked. "You stayed behind at the cave. How did you-"

"Gotcha." Then suddenly another puff of smoke appeared covering the android and revealed Naruto in his place with a big mischievous grin on his face. "Had you fooled, didn't I?"

"Whoa, Naruto?" Wally said in surprise. "You can shape shift too?"

"Well, not exactly. It's called my transformation jutsu, by concentrating my chakra, it allows me to mirror the image and voice of the person I choose." Naruto explained.

"Hold on. Chakra? What's that?" M'gann asked.

"To put it simply, it's the source of my powers." Naruto answered. "Chakra is the combination of both physical and spiritual energy that exists in every single living being on the planet, such as people, animals and plants. I have the ability to manipulate my chakra and use them for my ninja art abilities."

"I can tell, Naruto's technique allowed him to mimic the clothing of the person he chose," Aqualad said to M'gann. "but what about you?"

"My cloths are organic, just like the ship, they respond to my mental commands." She said.

"As long as they are the only ones." Superboy huffed. M'gann looked down. Wally then looked at her having a sad expression on her face.

"Don't mind him, Cadmus's telepathic lab rats left a bad taste in his brain." She nodded. Wally then turned to Naruto. "Say, Naruto, what else can you do with that chakra stuff?"

Naruto then turned with a sly smile. "Believe me, you'll find out." Wally groaned.

"Oh man, I hate it when he says stuff like that." He then turned to M'gann. "What about you, Ms. M, can you do that ghosting through walls thing like Martian Manhunter can?"

"Density shifting? No, it's very a advanced technique." She responded.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules to phase through walls." Robin said then points at Wally. "When he tries it; bloody nose." He said with a chuckle.

"Dude!" Wally hissed, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of a pretty girl.

"Here's something I can do." M'gann said. Around them, the ship seemed to fade way completely, along with them. "Camouflage mode." She said.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian." A sudden robotic voice called over a communicator in the ceiling. "An emergency alarm has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I am sending you the coordinates now."

"Received." M'gann said in a new serious tone. "Adjusting trajectory."

Robin sighed. "Tornado's just keeping us busy again."

"It's not like we have anything better to do." Superboy said after remaining silent for a while.

"Besides, a small fire is what led us to find Superboy." Naruto pointed out. "Might as well as see what caused this small emergency."

"I think I know why." Wally said gesturing to his right. They all turned and all see a tornado heading their way.

M'gann tried to avoid it, but the current pulled them into the funnel of the tornado. They were spinning around in the twister and seemed to be no end to it. Luckily, M'gann was able to pilot the ship out of the twister before getting any serious damage. She then gently landed the ship into the parking lot, and they stepped right out watching the workers evacuating from the building.

"Remind me, are tornados common in Rhode Island?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure they are." Kaldur replied before turning to face his team. He noticed they're missing someone. "Where's Robin?" They looked around but there was no sign of him, except for his mischievous laugh that looked it came from inside the building.

"But he was just here?" M'gann said.

"Believe us, he does that a lot." Wally replied before they all rushed inside the power plant.

Inside the building, Robin was knocked into a wall by a gust of wind. The wind came from a robot, or someone in a armored mech-suit. Said suit was red with black highlights, about ten feet tall, with oversized hands and a brown, ragged scarf wrapped around it's neck and lower jaw, and large, blue cables were attached to it's arms, and ended at a large, backpack-like device on it's back.

The others then entered the building, and saw their newest adversary. Superboy came over and helped Robin up.

"Whose you're new friend?" Superboy asked.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough." Robin replied.

"**My apologizes,**" said the armored villain in a synthesized voice. "**You may address me as Mister Twister.**"

Superboy then charged at the villain, but Twister created two tornados that stopped him in his tracks. Then the tornados blew the clone right into a wall. The others made their attack next against Twister. Wally rushed with speed and attempted to jump kick him, but Twister easily stopped him with his wind manipulation to stop him in mid air and send him flying outside.

Naruto used his transformation jutsu to switch to his Shinobi outfit and began his attack. He threw a Hirashin kunai at the villain, but it was redirected by wind and got stuck on the ceiling.

"Okay, not what I was going for, but-" Naruto said before he quickly teleported to where his kunai. "I think this could work."

Kaldur and M'gann tried to attack Twister next, but just like before, he sent flying right into the wall. "**I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero, I was not prepared, however, to face children.**" Twister mocked.

"We're not children!" Robin said before throwing explosive disks at the armored villain, but Twister used small tornados to redirect the blast away before the disks detonate.

"Objectively you are." Twister said as he easily flicked one of the explosive disks before it detonated.

"And tell us, we're you prepared for this?" Naruto asked before piercing him with his two kunai blades, however they barely sank deep. "Okay, that is some high quality battle armor."

"**You'd managed to get the drop on me before my sensors found you; impressive.**" Twister said to the ninja. Then he grabbed him off his back and threw him near the others. "**But your little toys cannot hurt me.**"

"Maybe that didn't hurt you, but maybe this will!" Naruto said as he did a hand-sign, causing the explosive tags on Twister's back and Twister to recoiled from the explosion. Robin then threw more explosive disks at him before being blown aside before the explosion, just like before.

They then attacked Twister again, but with little success. When Miss Martian used her telekinesis on a machine and surrounded him in a cloud of smoke, Superboy jumped in for an attack, but was blown back by a blast of wind right into the Martian. Kaldur and Robin then charged at the armored villain next, but he stopped them with small tornados he manipulated.

It was Naruto's turn next. First he made six shadow clones to surround Twister, before they jumped in and attack. Twister didn't have enough time to use his wind abilities, so instead, he knocked them away with his armors enhanced strength.

"**Your little duplicates are no match for me, boy.**" Twister said.

"They weren't suppose to be, they were just the distraction. Superboy, fastball!" Naruto yelled as he held out his hand. Superboy grabbed it and threw at Mister Twister. Twister saw this and sent a gust of wind at Naruto but the ninja took out chakra blades, channel his chakra to them, and and spun him. The wind spun him faster so he drilled through the wind and right at Twister like a missile.

"**What?!**" Twister said as Naruto managed to stab and tackled Twister out of the power plant. Twister skidded on the ground and Naruto landed on top of him with his chakra blades still in the armored villain. Before Naruto could do anything else, Twister grabbed him and got back up with eyes glowing.

"**You are different. You've proven yourself a greater challenge than the others.**" Twister said angrily. "**No matter, you and your friends are still no match for me.**" He then tossed Naruto aside and causing him to skid on the ground.

Naruto was trying to get up; he looked to see Mister Twister in front of him, getting ready to kill him with a armored punch. Before he did, Wally rushed in high speed and helped Naruto up before Twister made his move. Wally then rushed up to the ninja after getting back up.

"You okay?" Wally asked the ninja. Naruto nodded.

"Other than my pride, nothing broken." Naruto replied.

"What did he do to our team?" Wally asked.

"**Embarrassed them largely.**" Twister said before launching a large tornado at Wally. The latter got caught in the wind and was heading straight for a wall, until M'gann caught him in time with her telekinesis and gently lowered him down.

"I got you, Wally." She said.

"Thanks." He replied.

"**You again?**" Twister said. "**I would have thought you children would learn your limitations by now.**"

He then turned around to see Naruto throw a kunai at him with some of his wind chakra flow in it. Twister, realizing the danger from his weapon, evaded the attack. Naruto smirked, and Hirashined to where the kunai was flying. Then used Beast Wave Palm at him, doing some little damage to him, but still seemed unfazed, then hovered up in the air to gain distance from the young heroes.

"Okay, I stand corrected; that is some _real_ high quality battle armor." Naruto said after his attack failed.

"What do you want?" Kaldur shouted at the armored villain.

"**Isn't it obvious?**" Twister said. "I am waiting for a real hero. Be good little kids and bring out the Justice League. I'm sure they will put up much more of a fight."

Kaldur turned to M'gann. "Read his mind! Find to see he has a weakness."

"I-I though I wasn't suppose to do that!" she said.

"It's okay when it's the bad guys!" Robin said.

M'gann nodded, then focused at Twister, eyes glowed, and tried to read his mind. Except for one problem. "Nothing, I'm getting nothing!" she said before slapping herself on the forehead and smiling. "Hello, Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise!" Everyone stared at her surprised. "Think about it, he's inorganic, an android! And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

"Red Tornado sent us here."

"After saying we'd tested soon enough," Robin barked. "This is his test! Something to keep us busy!"

"Speedy called it, we are a joke." Wally said.

Naruto had to think about it though, he's not sure that the League would do something like this just to test them before a mission. _"Well Kurama, is this really Red Tornado? I know the Senjutsu training I learned during my time here gave me sensory ability, but I just can't tell. Is that really Red Tornado, or is he really an imposter."_

"**To tell you the truth, kid, I'm not sure myself."** Kurama said.** "True, your sage training has given you sensory ability, but it only works on the organic, as well does my ability to sense an enemies negative emotions. Red Tornado is a machine; this guy is one too probably. They don't any possess chakra or real emotions. I can't tell if that is the real Red Tornado or not."**

"This game is so over." Wally said as he, Robin, and Kaldur were walking towards the android.

"We know who you are, and what you want!" Robin called out.

"So let's end this!" Kaldur said.

"**Consider it ended.**" Twister said in a menacing tone. He then raised his hands in the air, generated two tornados and hurled them up to the sky, beginning to create a large storm cloud above them.

"An impressive show, but we will not indulge you, we will not engage!" Kaldur called out to the android, still believing that this fight is not real. Suddenly, lightning began to form from the clouds behind the villain, surprising the young heroes.

"Um, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked in confusion.

"**You think I'm Tornado? Ironic."** Twister said before launching a lightning blast at them. The bolt hit the ground, causing an explosion pushing them back.

Superboy got back up after getting hit by the blast, then jumped high right at Twister, but the android fired anther bolt of lightning at the Kyrptonian clone, causing him to fall back to the ground in pain. Then a wind-chakra flowed kunai flew in at Twister, but Twister used his wind abilities to slow down it's speed and stopping it. then Naruto Hirashined to the kunai, then drove it into Twister's armored shoulder. The armored villain then grabbed Naruto with his massive hand, shocked with him electricity, and threw him down to the others. Twister was then moving closer to them with hands crackling electricity, but before he was about to attack, the team then suddenly disappeared in front of his eyes. Little does he know, M'gann placed the bio ship in between them in camouflage mode, to make it looked like they disappeared.

"**Fine then,**" Twister said before he hovered higher up in the air. "**I won't deny that you children have power, but playing hide and seek with you will not help achieve my objectives. So stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show, no, mercy.**" He said with electricity crackling in his hands before he flew off into the city.

"What happened?" Wally asked as he sat up.

"I put the Bioship between us." M'gann explained.

Superboy then got up on his feet and punched a large rock in anger. "And that's suppose to make it right?" he said walking up to the Martian. "You tricked us into believing Twister was Red Tornado!"

Naruto stepped in between them. "Calm down, Superboy. She didn't know; it was a rookie mistake."

"Well right now, we can't afford to make anymore mistakes." Robin said before pointing at the direction Twister went off to. "We have to stop him before he kills someone in the town."

"You are pretty inexperienced," Kid Flash said to her looking a bit ashamed. "Hit the showers, we'll take it from here."

"You heard him." Superboy growled. "Go back to the Cave and stay out of our way." Then he leapt high right into the direction to the town while Kid Flash and Robin followed while the former used his super speed to catch up faster.

Naruto turned to see M'gann on her knees and looking down with a heartbroken expression on her face. "I was just trying to be part of the team." She said while sounding like she was about to cry.

"To be honest, I'm not sure we really have a team." Kaldur said grimly. He turned to Naruto, the latter nodded before the Atlantean took off. Naruto turned to M'gann, who is still looking sad, before walking up to and tried to help her up on her feet.

"We are part of a team," Naruto said to the Martian. "but out team is still new and a team, no matter how new it is, always stick together fights by their teammates."

"What do we do now?" she asked him while looking at him.

"Simple," Naruto said. "We come with an actual plan, go back there, and help them."

"We'd only get be getting in their way." M'gann said looking away looking sad. Naruto sighed and looked at her.

"And you think heading home and leaving them behind to that mad man is a better idea?" Naruto questioned her. "Forget about what they said before, we've got to back!"

"You're right." M'gann said now out her depressed state and to a determined look. "We should call in Red Tornado; he's the only one whose close enough to help."

"We're calling in Red Tornado for help?" Naruto said with a slight anger and disbelief in his voice. "M'gann, that maniac is doing this to get someone in the League's to fight him. We'd only be giving him what he wants by calling in Tornado."

The Martian sighed. "I know, but it wouldn't hurt but to try and ask for help. Maybe he can help us beat him somehow." Naruto thought about it, then nodded to her. "Red Tornado, this is Ms. Martian, do you read me?"

A hologram screen of Red Tornado appeared on the windshield of the ship. "Affirmative, Miss Martian, what is it you wish to inform?"

"Right now, there is this guy, Mister Twister, he is wrecking the town, and the rest of our team went off to fight him." Naruto quickly explained. "He has the same powers as you do, including being unable to have his mind read."

"He is attacking innocent people and won't stop until he fights someone in the Justice League. We could really use your help." M'gann said.

"If I intervened, it would not be to help." The robot replied. "Still it is an odd coincident that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy."

"What are you trying to tell us?" Naruto asked.

"I am giving you, as you humans say, hints to aid in creating a formulated plan to beat this Twister." Tornado said. "As a team, it is very important to formulate a strategy when dealing with the enemy. Strategy is the key in winning, and this is a fight you all have to finish." He said before signing off.

"Well that went well." Naruto said sarcastically.

"What do we do now?" M'gann asked.

"Take Tornado's advise; like he said, we need a plan to beat that blowhard Twister and fast." Naruto said with in a thinking pose.

M'gann thought for a moment before smiling and slapping her forehead again. "Hello Megan!"

"You've got a plan." he asked.

"Yeah, lets go help the others." M'gann said as she piloted the ship find Twister.

* * *

In the meantime the rest of the Team were busy fighting Mister Twister when he tried to attack the town. The evil android thought that by attacking a town filled with innocent civilians would draw the attention of a hero or someone from the Justice League. But instead he got, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy, all looking for a rematch. They managed to deal a few blows to the armored villain, but were still no match for him.

They are just taking turns trying to attack him with no real plan or teamwork. Every time they try and attack Twister, he manages to avoid their attacks and beat them away with his wind abilities.

After they got back up, Wally noticed Robin taking out his utility belt and strapped around him from his shoulder to opposite thigh. "You'd brought your utility belt with you?" the speedster asked.

"Never leave home without it." Robin said. "First thing Batman ever taught me."

"Yeah, right after 'never go to the bathroom without it'." Wally joked.

"_Everyone, listen to me."_ M'gann said to the others using telepathy.

"What did we tell you?!" Superboy growled.

"_I know!"_ she replied. _"and I know I messed up but me and Naruto have a plan. For it to work, you guys have to trust me."_

"And why should we give it a chance?" Superboy asked angrily.

"_Because we wouldn't be coming back if we didn't have one, now would we?"_ Naruto said through the telepathic link. _"Now just listen, this plan just might work in beating this creep."_

They all remained silent while M'gann and Naruto discussed the Martian's plan in beating Mister Twister, who in meantime continued his attack on the town. Then suddenly coming to the town through flight was Red Tornado who landed right near where the four young heroes are.

"Hit the showers, boys." Red Tornado said as he landed. "I was hoping that you can handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we got a plan now." Robin protested.

"The subject is not up for debate." Red Tornado said, clearly not taking 'no' for an answer. "Now stand aside, and let me handle this." The four did what he said and the teens walked away.

"**Red Tornado. Out of all of the members of the League, I was looking forward to fight you the most.**" Twister said as he raised his arms up, ready for battle. "**I was beginning to believe you'd never show up.**"

"**I'm here now, I don't know who you are, Twister, but you're days of hurting others are over.**" Red Tornado replied. Then he raised his hand and generated a small tornado at him, but Twister was able to evade the attack. Then he countered with own tornado, but Red simply dispersed it.

"It appeared we are evenly matched." Red Tornado said. Then used a another Tornado to send rock dug from the ground and hurled them at Twister.

"**No, Tornado, we are not!**" Twister replied as he created a wall of air to scatter the large rock to pieces. Then fired a bolt of lightning at Red Tornado, who simply levitated and evading the attack until the lightning hit a boat, that was launched out of the water during the team's fight with him, and causing it to explode right in front of the robot. The explosion knocked the android down with a thud as sparks crackled from his body.

Twister stood over him, watched the robotic hero's defeated form. "**Stay still android,**" he said, tiny computer wires came out of his fingertips and embedding themselves in Tornado's head. "**The reprogramming won't take long.**"

Suddenly Red Tornado turned around, grabbed Twister's wires, and his face morph into a smiling M'gann. "Longer than you think."

"**What? What is this?**" Twister demanded after his surprised.

"_Naruto, now!" _M'gann said through the link. A kunai was thrown and landed right in front where Twister's standing. Then Naruto suddenly appeared out of thin air in a yellow flash and cutting the wires with the kunai in one hand while having a Rasengan in the other.

"It's called an ambush." The ninja said. "Rasengan!" He said after slamming the blue sphere in the villain's armored chest just before it exploded, sending him flying with a large dent in its chest. As Twister was about to hit the ground, Wally spun like a top, creating a tornado similar to the one used against Twister before, and hurled him to Superboy. The Kyrptonian then began punching the villain several times, before knocking him into the water. While sinking in the bay, Twister's chest was impaled with a metal sign by Aqualad before he was electrocuted by the Atlantean's sorcery. The attack resulted in an explosion that sent Twister out of the water. M'gann used her telekinesis on the villain to lift him up, and ripped it's arms and battery pack off. Finally, while Twister was still being held in the air, Robin threw his explosive disks at him.

The final attack sent Twister crashing into the ground. Twister barely got back up on it's knees before it's chest opened a frail old man in a yellow jumpsuit fell out.

"F-Foul," the man whined, as the teens surrounded him. "I c-call foul."

Naruto closed his eyes for a second after looking at the man. Then quickly came up to him and lifted him with one hand by his throat with a Rasengan charging in his other hand, much to everyone's shock.

"Sorry, pal, wrong answer." Naruto said coldly, as he was about to strike with his attack. "Any last words?"

"Dudes! He's gonna-" Wally said before Kaldur spoke.

"Naruto, stop!" he said. "It's over! Put him down!"

Naruto just glared at the man, before finally let him go. The man sighed in deep relief, and looked up at Naruto with a relieved smile. But quickly changed to a horrified expression, when the ninja grew a smirk on his face and raising his Rasengan high.

"Naruto, no!" Kaldur called out with widened eyes before the ninja struck the man with his Rasengan, resulting in an explosion.

The others were in deep shock on what they saw. After the smoke cleared, Naruto stepped out, dusting himself off. Afterwards, Wally, Robin, and Superboy walked up to him all looking angry, while the former grabbed the ninja by his shirt.

"Naruto, are you insane?!" Wally yelled.

"I don't know how things are done back in your world, but here we don't execute our captives!" Robin growled. M'gann stepped in and separated Wally and Naruto.

"Guys, it's okay! Look!" She said point at the man after the cloud of dust vanished, revealing the remains of a robot. "That's why I couldn't read his mind. And I think Naruto knew he was a machine too"

"But how did you find out?" Wally asked Naruto. "I know beautiful here can read minds," pointing at M'gann. "but how did you knew?"

"Remember when I talked about chakra?" Naruto asked. The others nodded. "Well, I received training from my world that gives me the ability to sense it in people and other organic life, sort of a sensory ability. This guy was a machine, and machines don't have chakra for me to sense." He explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Wally said. He then walked up to the robot's remains and picked up one it's robot eyes. "Cool, souvenir."

Superboy and Kaldur walked up to the two, while the latter rested his hand on the Martian's shoulder. "We should have more faith in you two." The Atlantean said while Superboy just smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Yeah. And you sure knew how to end this mission with a bang, Naruto." Wally joked while resting his arm on the ninja's shoulder. "Get it? Bang!" Naruto just smacked him on the back of his head and stared at him dryly. "Ow!"

"Seriously, where's your off switch?" he said causing M'gann to giggle while the others to snicker a bit.

"Ignore him." Robin said. "I for one am glad that you two are on our side."

"Thanks, me too." M'gann replied. Naruto smiled in response.

* * *

Unknown Location

Unknown to the team they were being observed by the robots only functioning good eye by a man who looked exactly like the robot in the Mister Twister armor and a man with black and gray hair and in a lab coat.

"Now Brom, aren't you relieved I didn't let _you_ wear the armor?" the man in the lab coat said.

"Extremely, Professor," Brom replied. "You're not upset that the armor has been defeated and captured?"

"No." the man known as T.O. Morrow replied. "I am convinced that our tracking program was operational, and that the real Red Tornado was somewhere in the area. Besides, you that science advances in fits and starts. Even failure can instructive… and I say we learned quite a lot today."

* * *

After Mister Twister was defeated, the team brought the remains of the robot and the armor back to the cave. The remains were laid out on a table being analyzed by Red Tornado.

"This is very disturbing." Red Tornado said after examining the robot and the armor. "Apparently whoever sent this have built the armor to my design and equipped with way to override my programing."

"It was clearly created and sent to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur said.

"Agreed." The android replied.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asked.

"No." Red Tornado said. "It was your battle. I do not believe it is my roll to solve your problems for you, nor is it your roll to solve mine."

"But if you're in danger," Naruto said. "Then-"

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado interrupted before walking down the hallway.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, they would have jumped right in to fix things." Wally said while watching the android walking away.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin said sarcastically.

"Dude!" Wally hissed. "Harsh!"

"And inaccurate." Red Tornado said turning to face the teens. "I do have a heart. Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

"Right, sorry," Robin said a little embarrassed. "I'll try and be more accurate."

"And more respectful." Aqualad said.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally said.

"Agreed. This team just might work out after all." Kaldur said as he and Robin followed Wally to the Zeta tubes, but Superboy turned to M'gann before he head to his room.

"About before..." he said to the Martian having trouble looking at her. "I'm sorry"

Hearing that made M'gann smile after watching him head to his room. Afterwards she head to her room too, but with a big smile on her face that won't go away. Naruto also saw that too and smiled both in relief and amusement. He had been dense when it comes to love, but he tell that the Martian is crushing on Conner big time.

_"Well, Kurama, got off to a rough start, but this new team is going to work out after all, huh?" _He said to Kurama.

Kurama smiled and chuckled a bit before he spoke. **"Yeah. I must admit, maybe a little rough around the edges, but these kids, with you by their side, could become the next generations of the worlds greatest heroes."**

Naruto smiled at that idea. _"You know what, furball, I think I can agree with you on that. But big question is, who is going to lead us?"_

**The End**

**I am sorry that it took me so long to make this new chapter for my new story, and for that, I am sorry. I had a lot of things going on and didn't had enough time to finish it all in one day and I kept getting side tracked. But I promise you all that I will update my story's but it's going to take me time to do them all while trying to figure out new ideas for new stories.**

**I also wanted to say sorry for not updating after a long time. I was having trouble updating and loading new chapters in, but I promise things are different this time and I will update more now that I am out of school for the summer. I have also decided to do some revisions on this story, because I feel it was becoming too much like the story "Shinobi Rising", so I decieded to change it up a bit, such as a different pairing. I hope you still like it.**

**Please review and see you all again soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Drop Zone

**Hi people of FanFiction, Blaster Blade X is back and ready to give you what you have been missing from me. I have had problems with my computer when trying to update my stories but now it has finally ended after months of frustration and impatience. I have also made some revisions in my story too, because I feel I don't want to compare them to other stories people made.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Please review and enjoy**

**Young Justice: Shinobi**

Chapter 4: Drop Zone

Santa Prisca, June 19, 2010, 00:43am.

Santa Prisca is a small island near the Caribbean Sea and has a very infamous reputation, since it is a remote place for illegal drug deals. In the remote jungle of the island was a factory that was also built as laboratory and fortress. In the laboratory, chemicals were bubbling and churned, ready to be mixed and finished; in other rooms, had crates of the finished crates, ready to be shipped to buyers.

The island was being run by mercenary, illegal drug dealer, and mercenary, Bane. Bane is a man with a black luchador mask with a white face up front, black tank-top, grey pants, and black boots. Bane had been using the island and the factory as his base of operations to deal his business for many years with being caught by the Justice League. Bane is an intelligent and accomplished fighter, and has his own private army, it was a shock to him when his island was overrun and taken over by someone else.

Bane's factory has been taken over by a small army with state-of-the-art weapons in red hoods and black masks. These people are the Cult of Kobra, a feared South American terrorist group, who were more than capable to take over Bane's factory and take down his men.

Most of Bane's men were captured, but he still had few good men with him in hopes of getting his factory back. However, his last attack failed, and he and his men were captured by the cult. He and his men were escorted by the cult with all of Bane's men had their hands up, except for Bane himself. One of cult members approached him in order to speak to Bane.

"_Our sublime master proclaims that he will depart this facility,"_ the cultist said in spanish. "_If one of you defeats his champion, Mammoth, in single combat."_

Bane moved his men aside as he stepped forward and followed the man without a word, accepting the challenge. He entered a large, empty arena, serving as the arena.

"_Just make it interesting,"_ Bane said in spanish.

As he entered the arena, another door opened on the other side , and Bane's eyes narrowed as he sees a scrawny young man as his opponent, this is Mammoth, _this_ is his opponent to fight. Bane feels slightly insulted that this was the best that Kobra could offer him as an opponent. The man looked like he couldn't reach up Bane's chest. To the masked man himself, Bane believed he isn't worth the dust on his boots as an opponent. Even if he had it with him, he wouldn't bother needing his Venom injector for this fight,

A clatter noise from behind caught Bane's attention, the cultist purposely dropped the Venom injector right at his feet. As Bane picked it up, he looked at the cultist and spoke in spanish again.

"_You give me my greatest weapon back? What's the catch?"_ Bane asked.

"_No catch." _the cultist said. "_It would hardly test his champion's prowess if you were not at your best."_

"_You want my best?" _Bane said as he equipped the injector to his wrist and the tube to the back of his head. He then pressed a button, activating the injector, and a red fluid began pouring from the wrist device to the back of Bane's skull. His eyes dilated, and every muscle in his body bulged several inches. After it stopped, Bane took a deep breath.

"_You got it." _ he said before cracking neck. _Now_ it's on.

Before the fight began, a woman with fiery hair in a mohawk and a snake tattoo on the side of her head appeared behind Mammoth; this woman's name is Shimmer. She then injected a purple liquid into the man's arm before stepping out of the arena and closing the door.

Almost immediately, the man started to consulve and scream in agony. His body began going through a horrifying change. His body's muscles bulged to unnatural lengths and angles, his orange hair spiked up, his canines grew longer into fangs, and his skin became a sick brown and split in places; revealing traces of muscle. Now Mammoth is bigger and taller than Bane is by inches; and now that his transformation is over, he is ready to fight.

After taking a deep breath, Mammoth then charged at Bane. Bane barely had time to prepare, he was not expecting Mammoth to move this fast while being so big. Bane tried to block his punch with his arms, but the impact was strong enough push him back a few feet. Bane then countered with a barrage of blows of his own against the monster to his chest and face. However, it barely irritated Mammoth.

Mammoth quickly countered with a punch in the gut, but with greater strength. Before Bane fell to the floor, Mammoth grabbed him and tossed him to the wall before ramming him with his shoulder. As Bane fell to his knees, Mammoth grabbed by the back of his head tossed him to ground, jumped up, and knocked him out with powerful punch to his face. Bane was left unconscious, with traces of blood dripping from his nose and mouth.

The cultist then smiled after seeing Bane's defeat and began chanting in english. "Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra!"

"Hail Kobra!" the other cultists said. "Hail Kobra! Hail Kobra! Hail Kobra!"

As the chanting continued, a tall, muscled man watched from the shadows with an arrogant smile on his face and his arms crossed. This man wore a red and was bare chested, had pale white skin. This man was the leader of the cult; this man was Kobra, and he had completed phase 1 of his plan.

* * *

Mount Justice, July 22, 2010, 5:07pm.

Shinobi, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Miss Martian were all at the gathered to the Cave's briefing room, waiting to hear the orders of their first mission by Batman. They were all excited, it has been weeks since their team was formed and now it was time for their first mission.

Batman wasted no time getting started. "Isla Santa Prisca; this island is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid-strength-enhancing drug called Venom." Batman said as he showed them a visual of the island on the computer.

"Infrared heat-signatures show that the factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off." Batman continues. "That's where the Team comes in. This is a covert recon mission only, observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones."

"So, who's in charge?" Robin asks.

That got both Batman and Red Tornado to turn to them, look at each other and back to the Team before the former spoke. "Work that out between you."

* * *

Santa Prisca, July 22, 2010, 8:08pm.

"Drop zone A in thirty seconds." Shinobi announced while checking the sensors. "Aqualad, you know what to do."

Aqualad nodded, got up from his seat, and pressed the symbol on his belt which changed his red shirt to black. "Ready." he said.

"Putting the ship in Camouflage mode." Miss Martian said.

After Miss Martian camouflage the ship, she opened a hatch in her bioship for Aqualad, and he jumped out and dived into the ocean. There, he swam towards the island after they got close enough. He swam past the underwater mines and cut through the large undersea net before he made it to shore. He then walked up to a missile battery; he placed a small disk on the side of it, and waited a few seconds before the light on it turned from red to green.

"Heat and motion sensors are hacked," Aqualad said through his communicator. "Data is now on a continuous loop. It's time to move in."

* * *

The bioship then stopped to a halt in the air in camouflage mode, reaching its destination for the team to deploy.

"We have arrived at Drop Zone B." Miss Martian informed to the Team.

"Good." Shinobi said. "Now, we all know what to do; we go in, grab intel from the factory, and we leave. Understood?" He asked which got nods from his teammates. Then Miss Martian mentally told the ship to give them all descend lines to lower themselves to the ground.

After being told that they would be doing a lot of missions that would involve stealth, or at least being at night, the League had given some members the Team the new outfits with stealth capabilities. Kid Flash, for example, his outfit looks the same with the same color scheme, but his outfits had shoulder pads.

Kid Flash tapped the lightning-bolt icon on his chest, and the top of his costume and mask is now dark-grey, while his pants, gloves and boots turned black. The one thing that didn't change on his costume was red lightning-bolt on his costume and the sides of his mask.

"How cool is this?" Kid Flash asked the Martian.

"Very impressive." she replied, before morphing her white-and-blue outfit into a black body suit that covered her neck to her toes; the red X on her chest was joined by a red belt, and her blue cape became a darker shape, had an added hood.

"Uh, that works too," Kid Flash said staring at her, trying not drool of her form-fitting outfit, then turned to Superboy. "Hey, Supey, last chance to put on the new stealth-tech!"

Superboy crossed his arms. "No capes, no tights… no offense."

"It totally works for you," Miss Martian said, staring dreamily at Superboy, who looked raised an eyebrow at her. "In th-that you can _totally _do good work in those clothes." she quickly said all flustered.

Superboy just shrugged at the comment, while Miss Martian just blushed, pulled her hood over her face, and went into camouflage-mode all embarrassed.

Naruto had to held back his laugh; it was so painfully obvious, except for Wally, that the Martian has a huge crush on Superboy _hard_, and yet the clone is too dense to notice yet. It just too much fun to watch.

Miss Martian then opened a hatch on the floor of her ship, then Shinobi, Kid Flash, and Robin used their lines to slid themselves down silently, while Miss Martian simply levitated herself down. They detached their cable lines, before diving out of the way to avoid getting crushed by a falling Superboy.

"Knew I didn't need a line." Superboy said with a smirk, as he climbed out of the crater he made.

"And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert," Robin growled at the clone.

"Cut it out, we don't have time to fight for arguments." Shinobi said to Robin, before turning to Superboy. "Superboy, do not do that again, we were lucky your landing stunt didn't give out our location." Both Robin and Superboy nodded, first at Shinobi, then at each other in an unspoken apology.

"Aqualad, we have arrived at Drop Zone B." Miss Martian informed in her communicator.

"Head for the factory," Aqualad replied while scaling a cliff, to meet up with the others. "I'll track your GPS, and rendezvous at your location."

"Roger that." Robin replied, before he and the rest of the Team moved out.

Inside Naruto's mindscape was Kurama, who was sleeping until he was awakened when he feels Naruto doubtful emotions.

"**What's the matter, kit? Having doubts on this mission?**" the fox asked. "**Here I thought you'd be thrilled about your first mission.**"

"_It's not about the mission, Kurama,_" Naruto replied. "_It's about the other thing._"

"**Other thing?**" Kurama repeated confused, until he remembered. "**Oh right, you mean who you who the leader of your team should be. Personally, kit, I think you should take up that position.**"

"_I appreciate that, Kurama,_" Naruto said with a small smile. "_But I don't think the leader of this team should be me._"

"**Well, why not you?**" Kurama said back. "**Out of all the members of your team, you have the most experience, the most training, and you are by far the most powerful member.**"

"_Power doesn't determine everything on who becomes the leader._" Naruto said. "_Things work differently here than they do in the ninja world. The strongest member of the team doesn't automatically become the leader, it is determined by the character of the person they choose and who they find worthy for the position._"

"**That maybe true, kit, but far as I can see from this new team of yours, I can't think of anyone else that can lead this team.**" Kurama said with a smile on his face. "**After being taught by powerful ninja such as Jiraiya and Kakashi; this team doesn't need a idealistic hero or even some know-it-all genius to lead them, they need a warrior.**"

"_And you think I'm that warrior?_" Naruto asked, knowing what the demon fox is trying to tell him. "_Even so, Kurama, I think it should be someone who has more experience when it comes to being a hero in this world and knows what to do for their teammates. Being a ninja is what I know, and being a crime-fighting hero is still new to me_"

"**Well, there are five other members of your team right there,**" Kurama reminds Naruto. "**Out of the five of them, who do **_**you**_ **think should be leader of this team?**"

Naruto is going to be honest with himself, out of his five teammates including himself, he is unsure who should lead their team. Far as he has seen from his new team, he have managed to figure out their good qualities and their flaws and was was able to determine who are preferable enough to be leaders of the team.

One of those people on his team would be Robin. Even though he is technically the youngest of the group, he has the most experience of their team, when it comes to being heroes. Robin has been trained by Batman and has been his protégé for four years. Back on the ship, he saw Robin with a confident smile, meaning he believes he will lead the team. Robin is the protégé of Batman, a born leader. But the only problem with Robin is his disappearing acts, and expects his team to follow him without giving any orders.

Naruto also had thoughts of about the others as leader, there were some who made not be the right choice to lead the Team.

Kid Flash, he was smart but he was also impulsive. Kid Flash normally goes off running towards the first thing on his mind whenever there's danger and never has a second thought before it's too late.

Superboy was strong, but just too hot-headed to be leader. Even if he wanted to be in charge, which he doesn't, his plans would just be a frontal assault against the enemy and not a real plan.

Miss Martian was too timid for the most part, and as well as fairly naive. M'gann was just too new at being a hero with no actual experience, other than the incident with Mister Twister, and would feel being leader is too much pressure on her.

The other person Naruto believes who would be a good leader for the team would have to be Aqualad. After seeing the Atlantean in action, Naruto is impressed and believes Aqualad to have potential to lead them. Aqualad is also a warrior, is calm and collective when in doing his duties. He is also very responsible, and takes his duties as a hero seriously. He would be Naruto's main choice as leader.

As for himself, despite the praises of his skills and experiences by Kurama, Naruto didn't want the job as leader. Things on the League's world is different than his and he is not sure he can take charge of the team without any experience at being a hero like Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin has. He usually prefered people giving him orders back in his world anyway. Besides, if anything bad happened to his teammates or if one of them died under his watch, he doesn't think he can handle the responsibility.

In the meantime during their mission, Naruto and his team continue walking across the forest, heading towards the factory, until Superboy heard a noise through his super-hearing.

"Stop." Superboy said. "Did you hear that?"

"Uh, no," Kid Flash said. "Wait, is this a super-hearing thing?"

"You do have great ears." Miss Martian said dreamily, staring at Superboy.

"Okay, Robin now what?" Kid Flash asked the Boy Wonder, but much to his annoyance, he was already gone. "Man, I hate it when he does that."

Shinobi reached his communicator. "Aqualad, you getting all this."

"Yes." Aqualad said. "I'll be there soon, try and figure out what we're dealing with."

"On it." Naruto said said, he then closed his eyes, trying to sense what else is out there, and turned to the others. "Kid Flash, Superboy, switch to infrared, see who is tracking us. I sense two groups people coming from those directions." Naruto pointed to the left direction and the right.

Both Kid Flash and Superboy nodded, the former pulled down his specialized goggles over his eyes and peered to the right, while the latter looked to the left with glowing eyes.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming." Kid Flash said pointing to the right.

The Team, minus Robin and Aqualad, took shelter behind some rocks. Superboy pointed left.

"Two squads" he corrected. "but they'll meet each other before they find us." Then they started hearing guns firing.

"Guess we don't need super-hearing anymore." Kid Flash said.

"We'll swing wide," Naruto said. "We don't want to get involved down there, this will be the perfect cover for us to get in and out of the factory no problem."

"Yeah, yeah." Kid Flash said. "As soon as I find Robin."

"Kid Flash, don't!" Naruto protested but was too late, the speedster already raced off before anyone can stop him.

Kid Flash tried to avoid getting caught in middle of the fight, but he slipped on a patch of mud and rolled down the hill, right between the two groups, who froze, uncertain what to do with a superhero's sudden arrival in their conflict. Kid Flash looked into the eyes of Bane, the leader of one group.

"So much for being stealthy," Kid Flash said to himself nervously.

Bane scowled, pointed his assault rifle at Kid Flash and proceeding firing at him; thankfully his super-speed allowed him to be fast enough to dodge the bullets, but was getting boxed in when Bane's men and the other squad concentrated their firepower on him. He desperately avoided the bullets, but it was a matter of time before they hit him

Thankfully, Bane was stopped when Superboy jumped in and punched him. Bane rolled with the blow, then used Superboy's own momentum to knock him down. However, Superboy proved to be stronger, and was able to overpower him and hurl to a tree.

Then that is when Miss Martian and Shinobi attacked the other goons with Kid Flash. Miss Martian used her telekinesis to push them into trees. Shinobi was taking a bunch of them down with his hand-to-hand combat skills, along with creating Shadow clones to thin out both groups.

As Kid Flash was still dodging bullets, Robin then jumped out of the trees, landing between two assailants, knocking the first one down with a flying kick, and the other one with a few punches in gut before a kick to head.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" Robin demanded, as he punched one guy in the and kicking the other in the head. "Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead and vanish in the jungle."

"That's what you were doing?!" Kid Flash asked, as he overwhelmed another man with a barrage of punches and kicks with his speed. "Way to fill us in; we're not mind readers, you know!" He turned his head to see two men in black cloths, and long, red coats, were tossed near a tree by Miss Martian's telekinesis. "Well, _I'm_ not, anyway."

"You told me I can only read the bad guys' minds." Miss Martian defended.

One of the men in red coats tried to escape, before he was confronted and shocked volts of electricity by Aqualad. Then both he and Superboy proceeded taking the other men in two groups down.

Bane was in the middle of fighting Shinobi, but the ninja was currently winning, knocking the former into a tree. Bane got up, and continued to attack but Shinobi managed to evade his attacks, before jumping back for distance, charging up a blue orb in his hand, then charge at the man.

"Rasengan!" Shinobi yelled as he drove it at the giant's abdomen, sent him wheeling to a tree and knocking him unconscious.

Once the fight was over, the bad guys were tied up to two a pair of large trees, the two groups have been separated from each other.

"I recognize those uniforms." Robin gesturing the men in red coats and black masks. "They belong to the Cult of the Kobra."

Naruto has heard about the the Cult of the Kobra, they are group of terrorists who operates in parts of the South American continent. They are very dangerous and have managed to kept their activities hidden from the Justice League for years. Their leader, Kobra, is a dangerous criminal mastermind and believes himself to be a god in a mortal body.

"I am certain that Batman would have informed us about a dangerous extremist was running in Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Aqualad said.

"Agreed." Robin said. "And since there is clearly no love lost between those cultists and these goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That is why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it," Kid Flash said. "Kobra wanted super-cultists, mystery solved; radio Bats and let's leave."

Naruto frowned, he wasn't convinced that this mission is really over. He knelt down in front towards one of the unconscious cultists and removed his mask. He checked all signs for all the signs of Venom use, such as enhanced muscles and dilated pupils, but there was no change.

"Wait." Shinobi said to the others before turning back to them. "These cultists aren't on Venom. They were too easy to take down. Kobra must be hoarding the Venom inside the factory. Our mission here isn't over."

"He's right." Robin said. "We can't leave, not until I know why."

"Until _you _know why?" Kid Flash asked.

"This team needs a leader." Robin said.

"And it's _you_?" Kid Flash asked. "Dude, you are a thirteen-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word."

"And you are a mature fifteen?" Robin chuckled. "You blew our cover the first chance you got."

While watching those two argue, Naruto just sighed and shook his head then looked at his teammates on his right. "You know, If I can agree with those two on one thing is that this team really does need a leader."

Miss Martian nodded her head. "Yeah, but don't you want to be leader, Naruto?"

"Not really." Shinobi said. "Being leader means having a lot of responsibility, I don't think I can handle it. Besides, I'm barely a hero and I don't have a superhero mentor like the rest of you guys." Miss Martian nodded then turned to Superboy.

"What about you, Superboy?" Miss Martian asked.

Superboy scoffed and shook his head. "What about you?"

"After that Mister Twister fiasco? Forget it." She replied.

"You did all right." Superboy said with a smile, causing Miss Martian to smile back with a blush on her face.

Naruto smiled at that moment of theirs, before turned his head to Aqualad. "What about you, Aqualad? I think you would make a great leader."

Kaldur smiled. "Thank you, Naruto. As flattering as that is, I don't know If I should lead either. I already know who is best suited for the job." he said honestly.

As Shinobi and Aqualad talked and Robin and Kid Flash continue to argue, Superboy noticed Bane and one of his goons were whispering to each other in spanish.

"_Look at them argue._" the goon said in spanish. "_Free yourself and take them while they're distracted._"

"_Quiet!_" Bane hissed in the same language. "_For now, I'll play along; they'll give me what I want._"

Superboy grew a smirk on his face after hearing their conversation. They thought they were so clever whispering out a plan in a different language so they won't expect a thing. But they can't fool Superboy, thanks to his Kryptonian super-hearing and Cadmus teaching him multiple languages through its G-Gnomes, he can understand every word they are saying. He knew Bane was going to be doing something in order to be freed, and would betray them when he gets his chance; the only thing missing is how he is going to do it.

"Yeah, well, you have no superpowers." Kid Flash said to Robin while they were still arguing.

"Neither does Batman!" Robin said back.

"You're not Batman."

"Closest thing we got."

Bane took his opportunity when two bickering heroes came near him, and started to laugh.

"Such clever _niños,"_ Bane said sarcastically to the young heroes. "But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest; I'll get you into the factory, via my secret entrance."

Miss Martian knelt near him, her eyes glowed. "There _is _a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something."

"Ah, ah, ah, _chica. _Bane is not easy.." the villain said as he felt her presence in his mind

Miss Martian huffed in irritation "He's mentally reciting _futbol_ scores, _en español_… this could take awhile."

"It's not complicated." Bane said, smiling. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Bane, and he has plenty of reason. He doesn't need Kurama's abilities to know that this man is an obvious liar, and will double cross them the first chance he gets. But they need to get into that factory and with their cover blown, they need a way in. A true ninja sees through deception, he can see through Bane's lies and maybe he can use him to their advantage.

The Team looked at each other for a moment, then nodded. Naruto knelt down near him, looked at him in the eye with a glare

"Alright, big guy, we'll try it your way." Shinobi said to Bane. "But let me be clear with you, Bane; if you try and betray us or try something funny, I won't give you the chance."

"You think Bane is scared of you _niños?_" Bane said with his smirk still on his face. "But you have made it clear how serious you are willing to take this." As Bane flexed his way out of the ropes, and while the rest of the Team took a defensive stance, Naruto moved aside and let Bane through to lead the way. After letting him through, the Team soon followed him.

* * *

Back at the Venom factory, Kobra's men were working in creating more Venom in the factory. Kobra himself just watches patiently. He is then confronted by one of his cultists.

"Sublime master," he addressed Kobra. "our guest approaches."

Kobra nodded. "Activate the radio jamming net. Nothing must interfere." the cultist then bowed to Kobra and left.

* * *

Bane led them to a cliff that oversaw the factory, and allowed the Team to see what is going on down there. Robin pulled out his binoculars, Kid Flash used his goggles, and Superboy used his super-vision to see what is happening in the factory. They are seeing the cultists moving crates that mass quantities of Venom, and from the haste they are making, something was happening soon.

"Look at all that product," Robin said. "There has to be a buy going down, but if Kobra isn't selling to the usual suspects..."

"We need to find out who the buyer is." Aqualad finished.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash said.

Yeah, right," Robin said sarcastically. "_You're_ the thinker."

"Sarcasm? Dude, a _real_ leader would be more focused on getting answers." Kid Flash said, this time with a serious tone

"Enough, you two." Shinobi said to the speedster and Boy Wonder. "We know that Kobra know we're here, we just need to find out who the buyer is and report it to the League then leave."

"Right." Aqualad said. "We just need a way in the factory."

The Team then heard the sound of falling stone. They turned to see Bane moved behind them and shoved a large boulder and gestured to the now-revealed tunnel.

"If you want answers, then right this way." Bane said to the Team.

Kid Flash rolled his eyes as he and the Team followed the villain down the tunnel. "Great, now _el luchador_ is our leader now." Naruto just slapped him on the head. "Ow!"

"Drop it. Let's just move." Shinobi said.

The Team followed Bane down the tunnel, and after several minutes walking down the tunnel, they were led to a large door, which he opened by punching in the password code. They find themselves inside an empty section of the factory, though the sound items being moved could be heard nearby. Robin stuck his head out to check the area

"All clear!" he whispered, then dashed ahead; by the time the other made to where he was, Robin was already gone.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane asked.

"No, he just does that." Aqualad sighed.

"Stay put," Kid Flash whispered while puts down his goggles. "I'll get our intel and be back before the Boy Wonder."

"KF, wait..." Shinobi tried to grab him but the speedster already ran off.

"Great chain of command," Bane muttered sarcastically. Despite they dislike of the villain, the rest of the Team couldn't help but agree with him.

Knowing there isn't much they can do now with their missing teammates, the rest of the Team and Bane hid behind some crates to see more of the cultists moving the Venom.

"This is a massive shipment." Aqualad said.

"Yeah, but they are only taking the _new_ product Venom," Superboy said, then tapped the slightly dusty crates they are hiding behind. "They aren't touching _this_ Venom."

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian offered.

"More like improvements." Shinobi said, which got the others to look at him. "I mean, they wouldn't be touching the new Venom and ignore the old product unless they found out a way to improve the original formula."

Naruto's reason made sense on what they're reason for only shipping the new Venom, but before anyone can respond, Superboy turned his head up to a large window when heard something through his super-hearing.

"Helicopter coming." Superboy said.

"Must be our mystery buyer to get what he ordered." Shinobi said, then turned to Miss Martian. "Miss M, fly up there to see who our mystery buyer and send Aqualad a telepathic image of who our buyer is."

Miss Martian nodded, went to Camouflage mode and flew toward outside to where Kobra and the mystery buyer are going to be.

* * *

In the computer lab of the factory, a cultist was currently working there until a batarang flew and knocked him out with sleeping gas. Robin then moved in the room and moved the knocked out cultist aside and began working on the computer. After a few moments of typing, Robin heard a familiar sound, and an equally-familiar voice.

"Whatcha got?" Kid Flash asked, though his voice was muffled by the protein bar he was eating. When they acquired their super-speed, both Wally and his uncle, Flash, have gain high metabolism. So they have to eat a large quantity of food in order to keep themselves from burning out and losing their speed from exhaustion. And since he would be on mission that would last for hours, his costume has several small compartments that contained snacks for him.

"Chemical formulas," Robin said without taking his eyes of the screen. "I'm guessing it involves Venom, but…"

Kid Flash walked up at the screen and pointed at the formula on the screen with his half-eaten protein bar. "This one's Venom," then Robin brought up another formula up and brought it next to the first one. "And the other one is...whoa! That's Project Blockbuster from Cadmus! Mixed correctly, Kobra's new juice is three times stronger than Venom,... and permanent. But, how did Kobra get a hold of Project Blockbuster?"

Robin thought about it for a moment. "Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier! They're using the cult to create a Blockbuster-Venom super-formula!" Robin reached his comms. "Robin to Aqualad, we've got..." but all he heard was one thing on his comm. "Static, we're being jammed."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the factory, the helicopter landed and heavily-muscled blond-haired man stepped out; he wore light armor, and wore a gray hockey mask. He began walking forward, ignoring the other cultists that greeted him, and towards the leader himself.

"Lord Kobra," the man said, nodding his head in greeting.

"Sportsmaster," Kobra said. "the shipment is ready."

The woman Shimmer stepped forward and handed Sportsmaster a case with several vials of blue liquid. Sportsmaster pulled one vial out and inspected it.

"The new Kobra-Venom?" he asked the cult leader.

"A complete success," Kobra said before gesturing to Mammoth, who stood nearby. "Our... friends… will not be disappointed."

Sportsmaster nodded. "This is a game-changer. With this we can finally go mano-a-mano with the Justice League."

Little do the criminals know, Miss Martian was hovering above them in Camouflage mode, observing and listening to their conversation.

"_Kaldur, I'm sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now._" Miss Martian said to her teammate.

Inside the factory, Shinobi, Aqualad, Superboy, and Bane were taking cover on a catwalk; Aqualad closed his eyes as the image appeared in his mind. After he saw the image, his eyes opened and faced the others.

"Sportsmaster," Aqualad said. "He is the buyer." Then he reached for the comm in his hear. "Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read." All he heard was static on his comm, he huffed in frustration. "Can't reach the League, Robin or Kid; comms jammed. We need a plan, now."

"I have a suggestion." Bane said with a smirk before he jumped off the catwalk, landed on one of the cultists, and punching another before he charged at the other cultists. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the villain, he knew Bane blew their cover on purpose.

"What is he-" Aqualad said before he was interrupted by a roar from Mammoth when he jumped through a window, and the catwalk they were on. All three heroes landed on there feet alongside Bane.

Kobra, who had entered with Sportsmaster and a dozen cultists, glared down at the heroes. "Destroy them!" he said.

Mammoth was the first to move and charged at Superboy, the giant was strong but Superboy was still slightly stronger than the beast. While those two duked it out, the cultists went after Shinobi and Aqualad. The cultists began firing their weapons at the heroes, but Naruto jumped along the pipes and used his agility to dodge, and Aqualad used his water-bearers to create a shield to block their shots.

Aqualad kept one hole in his shield for one of his water-bearers to fire bullets of water at the cultists while holding up his shield with his other one.

After reaching up high above the cultists, Shinobi came down and began giving them an assault of punches and kicks. When the cultist had him surrounded, Shinobi created some Shadow clones to even the odds and began to have the advantage again.

During the fight he noticed that Bane wasn't down with them at the fight, and he sensed his chakra still in the room, just watching them while avoid the conflict. It's almost like he expects them to fail.

Sportsmaster had been observing the fight, waiting to see if an opening presented itself. His eyes narrowed when he noticed some of the cultists were sent flying while there was no one else there; then he noticed a fate shimmer in the air. He reached a small spike from his belt, which extended to a javelin. So he threw it at where he saw the shimmer.

Shinobi noticed this, well aware that the shimmer is Miss Martian. So he got a away from the cultists, through a kunai in the same direction as Miss Martian, teleport to it with Hirashin and grabbed her from the air before the javelin exploded where she was.

"You okay?" Shinobi asked while helping her getting back on her feet, the Martian nodded.

"Thanks!" she replied with a appreciative smile. "We Martians don't stand well with extreme heat."

In the meantime Naruto was still seeing the fight down there; Superboy was still fighting with Mammoth and Aqualad was fighting the cultists. Aqualad was getting himself cornered by the cultists attack until a black-and-red blur came in and kicking one cultist to another, which revealed to be Kid Flash. He then ducked behind the pillars when more bullets began to fire at them.

Naruto turned to Miss Martian. "Our comms are down; can you link us up?"

"Sure thing" she replied. She put a finger to her temple and focused.

"_Everyone online_" Miss Martian asked.

"_Yeah,_" Superboy grunted, still uncomfortable with a telepath in his mind.

"_You know it, beautiful_," Kid Flash said with a smile, despite hiding from the incoming bullets.

"_I'm online as well,_" Aqualad said.

"_Good_" Shinobi said. "_We need to regroup now._"

"_Busy now,_" Robin said.

* * *

While the rest of the Team handle the Cult, Robin decided to go after Kobra after he left the outside. He had just hopped off the parked helicopter when he heard the sound of footsteps. He turned to see Kobra and Shimmer next to him.

"Batman must be desperate, if he sends his whelp to task me." Kobra said.

"What's wrong, Koby?" Robin grinned. "You look concerted."

"This is beneath me," Kobra scoffed, then turned to his lieutenant on his right. "Shimmer, take him."

Shimmer smirked, then charged, only for Robin to effortlessly flipped her over; Robin raised his fists up, ready to counter attack, until he heard Naruto's voice.

"_Robin, now!_"

Robin scowled. As Shimmer charged him again, Robin through a flash grenade to the ground, disorienting both Shimmer and her master long for him to escape.

* * *

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

Back at the fight in the factory, Naruto blast a gust of wind at the cultist while Aqualad hit more cultist with his water-bearer whips.

"_We need to get out of here,_" Shinobi said. "KF, clear us a path."

"_On it!_" Kid Flash said before he dashed off, knocking down the cultists before bouncing down another and doing the same; few seconds later, the Team had a way to out, back through the secret entrance that Bane shown them. Robin joined them just as they entered the door; Superboy was still fighting Mammoth. Knowing he needed to regroup with his team, he threw Mammoth at a group of incoming cultists; by the time they got up the Team was already running down the tunnel.

"Superboy, Aqualad, take down those support beams." Shinbi said.

As they ran, Superboy used his strength to smashed the wooden beams while Aqualad cut through them with water-bearer blades, letting the tunnel collapse behind them. After the crash, the chase ended; there was several tons of debris behind the cultists and the Team.

While everyone was catching their breaths, Aqualad drew out a nightstick, crack it to light it; in the meantime everyone was having their feeling of dismay, but Robin was feeling the worst of it. After they heard the cultists footsteps leaving the other direction, Robin decided to break the silence between them.

"How could I let my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin said.

"You do have the most experience," Aqualad said. "But perhaps that is what left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new, and a leader has to be must be clear, he cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in a unknown plan."

"Oh, so it's my fault." Robin snapped, spinning around to the Team. "I'm suppose to hold everyone's hand."

"No." Kid Flash said. "But you shouldn't have left us behind and expects us to follow you after you didn't say a word of our next move."

"Right, and I'm suppose to take advice from the guy who blew our cover after he tripped on his own two feet." Robin said sarcastically.

"Enough." Naruto said. Everyone turned to him as he took a deep breath, pulled down his mask and looked at them "Listen to yourselves, you're fighting over being which one of you should be leader, like it means you'll be better than the others, but it won't. Being the leader of anything makes you responsible for every mistake, every setback that comes along the way. If our mission fails, or someone on our team gets hurt or dies under your watch, then the leader shares that responsibility. Can any of you handle that?" he said which got his teammates to look down and not say a word. "I didn't think so."

"Back in my world, I dreamed of becoming Hokage, the leader of my village, because I originally thought it would mean they would have to accept me, respect me, and recognize my power." Shinobi said while thinking of the past. "But now, I know better. A real leader is someone who stands by his comrades and defend those who follows him, even it costs him his life."

Everyone of his teammates were all silent of what he just said and had widened eyes. He didn't realize it, but Naruto said some very wise words, they were stern, strong and proud. The silence was broken when Kid Flash slowly clapped for the ninja after his speech.

"Wow," Kid Flash said. "That, was really deep."

"Yeah," Robin said with a nod. "Man, who are we kidding? Naruto, you should be leader, you're the only one here who can."

"What?" Shinobi said and reeled back. "No! That's not what I was trying to say at all!"

"I agree with Robin on this one." Aqualad said with a smile and placing his hand on Shinobi's shoulder. "You are a warrior, Naruto, I put my faith in you to lead us."

"Oh, _Please_," Kid Flash said. "I can run circles around..."

"Come on, Wally," Robin interrupted. "you know he's the one, we all do."

"Hello Megan, it's so obvious." Miss Martian said slapped her forehead playfully and smiled.

"I could have told you that." Superboy said with a smirk.

Everyone else looked at Wally, waiting for his answer. Instead of protesting, he just smiled, put his hand on his hips and looked at Naruto. "Okay, you win."

"Guys, look, I'm flattered but I can't lead this team." Naruto protested.

"Well, why not you?" Kid Flash asked.

"He's right, Naruto." Robin said. "Out of all of us, you're the most powerful, the most battle experienced, and you are a natural born leader."

"What's more, you are the most determined and the most loyal." Aqualad said. "you always look a for a chance for us to win, and help us continue to fight on, no matter what the odds."

"You always have our backs and you already treat us like a team." Miss Martian said. "If anyone here deserves the right to lead, it's you."

"**What did I tell you, kit.**" Kurama said to him with a chuckle. "**Even when good things happen to you, I still proved you wrong. I should have bet some money.**" Naruto just sighed before he looked at his team with a easy smile.

"Alright, alright, you guys win." Naruto said with a smile before he put his mask back on, then slightly elbowed Robin. "But if I'm going to be leader, I am going to need a second-in-command, I hope you don't mind taking up the job, Boy Wonder."

Robin gave him a grin and a mock-salute. "Won't let you down, 'boss'."

"So, what's our next move?" Aqualad asked their newly appointed leader.

Naruto's face became serious "Alright, we know who is behind this and what their plan is. We have to stop that shipment from leaving this island." he said while they were running across the tunnel. He then turned to Robin. "What did you and KF figure out about this shipment? I figured Kobra must have modified the Venom somehow."

"They have modified it," Robin said. "with Cadmus's Blockbuster formula, changing it to Kobra-Venom. Luckily I bought us some time and sabotage the helicopter before Sportsmaster can leave with the samples."

"Nice." Kid Flash said.

"Speaking of Sportsmaster," Robin continued. "He is Kobra's supplier-slash-buyer, but it still doesn't make sense; he doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula, or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the brains to bond the Blockbuster formula and Venom." Kid Flash said. "That took some major nerdage."

"Then that means there is another mastermind involved," Shinobi said. "Someone who is involved with Sportsmaster, Kobra, and Project Cadmus."

"But who?" Miss Martian asked.

"I do not know," Shinobi said. "But my gut is telling me there is more going on here than we realise."

"I agree." Aqualad said. "I believe there is an expression for this,... tip of the iceberg."

When the Team finally made it out of the tunnel, they stopped to see who appeared in front of them; Bane, with his body beefed up due to doses of Venom and holding a detonator in his hand. They looked above them, the mouth of the tunnel that was directly under them is lined with explosives, all blinking lights being ready to explode.

"Halt, _niños,_" Bane said. "I'm feeling... explosive."

"You betrayed us? Why am I not surprised?" Shinobi said sarcastically. "_Kid, you'll need a running start, be ready to steal the detonator._" Kid Flash compiled by backing up slightly, getting ready to make his move. "Though might I ask why?"

"I want my factory back," Bane explained. "So I forced you all into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, then the Justice League would have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke clears, Santa Prisca would be mine once more." He then raised the detonator. "Blowing up the tunnel with you inside would have the same effect."

Just as Bane was about to press the button of his detonator, Kid Flash raced by, and snatched it right out his hand. Bane turned behind to see Kid Flash, leaning on a tree and holding his detonator. "With what?" he asked. "This trigger thingy?"

Bane tried to raise his fist and punch him, but then he was lifted high in the air by Miss Maritain's telekinesis, as she, Shinobi, and Superboy walked right toward him with the clone right underneath him.

"We knew you would betray us, Bane." Shinobi said. "Guys like you would never offer your services without something in return. I knew a mild away that you would try to double cross us. But for getting us this far, we should give you a reward after all."

Shinobi then turned to Superboy and nodded. "He's all yours."

"Finally." Superboy said with a smirk, positioning himself under Bane, then nodded at Miss Martian. "Drop him."

With a smile, that is what the Martian did. She released her hold on Bane, and the villain fell and dropped face-first on Superboy's punch.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the factory, it has been twenty minutes since the cultists were repairing the helicopter, but they have finally managed to get it to work again. The inside the helicopter was filled cases of finished Kobra-Venom. One of the cultists walked up and bowed to Kobra.

"The damages has been repaired, Exalted one." he reported.

Kobra nodded to his follower, while Sportsmaster procceded and moved to the helicopter to leave with the Kobra-Venom samples. Just before he reached it, however, a black-and-gray blur knocked down two cultists; Kid Flash raced across, dodged their gunfire, and kicked another cultist before he continued his attack.

Then Shinobi leaped high in the air above the cultists and did some handsigns. "Wind Style: Breakthrough!" He released a large gust of wind downwards, knocking them back. After he landed to the ground, more cultists surrounded him, but Naruto made a cross handsign, and made a dozen shadow clones and began their attack on them.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra said to Sportsmaster.

Several more cultists aimed at Kid Flash, Superboy, who had jumped a quarter mile, landed among them, scattering them. The clone smirked at Mammoth

"Wanna go for round two?" he offered. The mutant snarled, then charged, just before Mammoth could reach him, a torrent of water slammed him to the side by Aqualad. "Sorry, not part of the plan."

As Aqualad handled Mammoth and Kid Flash knocking back more cultists, Superboy was about to head to helicopter, until he was being shot at in the back simultaneously by Sportsmaster and his large gun. The shots didn't hurt Superboy because of his Kryptonian invulnerability, but they kept him pinned down.

While that was going on, a camouflaged Miss Martian snuck aboard the helicopter. Unfortunately, as she getting back out, Sportsmaster saw her and roundhoused-kicked her in the head, before picking her up by the throat with his arm and using her as a shield. Superboy tried to go after, but Sportsmaster kept him pinned with his cannon.

Kobra observed the battle with a hateful scowl; all of his careful planning to take over the factory and gain a massive Venom are being ruined, and his troops were being dismantled as he watches. And this all been done by _mere children_, of all things. He glared at Kid Flash, who had punched another of his cultists, knocking off his mask, and grabbed.

"Cool, a souvenir!" Kid Flash said right in front of the angered Kobra and Shimmer, before dashing off.

Shimmer moved to go after but a bolas flew in and ensnared her, knocking her down. Kobra turned to see Robin, standing in a ready position.

"I know you hate getting your hands dirty." Robin said tauntingly.

"True," Kobra agreed, before removing his cloak, revealing his muscular yet slender body. Underneath his cloak, Kobra was barechested, but wore red forearm wristband with gold lining, red boots, black pants with a golden belt with snake head belt buckle. "But even a god must stoop to conquer."

Robin charged at Kobra, jumped, and tried to land a devastating kick, but Kobra caught the blow with one hand with ease. Kobra dropped him; Robin easily landed on his feet, then turned for a sweep kick, but Kobra avoided it by lifting the foot the Boy Wonder was aiming for. Robin tried to kick him high again, but Kobra caught him again. Kobra then kicked him back, sending Robin flying ten feet backwards.

"What's wrong boy?" Kobra asked. "You look disconcerted."

Kid Flash managed to take down the rest of the cultists using his speed. Aqualad was still subduing Mammoth with his torrent of water, then with one hand, he sent an electrical current through it , electrocuting him and knocking him out.

Superboy was still being shot at by Sportsmaster, as he was backing up to the hanger of the helicopter and still holding Miss Martian. As he made it inside, he threw her right into Superboy. "Thanks for the work out, but I gotta fly." he said before the helicopter was taking off.

"_Miss Martian, are they in?_" Naruto asked through the mental link.

"_Ready._" Miss Martian said with a smirk while holding the same detonator Bane had. It turns out, Miss Martian set the explosive Bane had at the tunnel into Sportsmaster's helicopter along with the supply of Kobra-Venom. "_Now?_"

"_Show us the fireworks._" Naruto said with a smirk like hers.

She pressed the detonator, and the bombs inside exploded the rear of the helicopter, along with the crates of Kobra-Venom. Before he goes down with it, Sportmaster jumped out of the helicopter with a parachute, disappearing into the jungle. A few moments later, the plummeting helicopter landed on the factory, and entire building went up in a massive explosion.

From his tied up position on the cliff, Bane gritted his teeth in frustration, seeing his factory and everything he worked for destroyed.

Robin was still fighting against Kobra. The Boy Wonder would have usually made a quip, that is if he wasn't getting beaten like a punching back. After knocking him down again, Kobra planted his foot on his chest. The cult leader glared at the burning wreckage.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes!" Kobra yelled.

"Good," Robin spat out. "Because this mosquitoes is mighty concerted over your pain."

With a twist, Robin managed to break free from Kobra, backflipped away, and got back to fighting position. As Kobra got ready himself, he sees a kunai flying his way. As he was ready for the kunai, what he wasn't ready for, was Shinobi, teleporting with Hirashin with the kunai and hitting him with a chakra enhanced kick. The kick caused Kobra to sent flying into a tree.

"Hirashin, Second Step." Shinobi said.

Kobra stood up to see Robin, Shinobi, and the rest of their teammates, who were gathered, and ready to fight and having Kobra outnumbered.

"Looks you have a choice to make, Kobra." Shinobi said. "Either you surrender now, or you're actually godly enough to take us all on by yourself."

Kobra considered his options, he began backing away to the jungle. "I choose option three: Fight on another day." Before he vanished to the jungle.

Robin tried to stop him, but the cult leader has already disappeared. Robin was about to go in the jungle to search for him, until Shinobi placed his hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Let him go." Shinobi said. "If he does decide to come back, we'll be ready for him." Robin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right. Looks we picked the right guy to lead," Robin said, before gesturing to the wreckage nearby and having a devious smile on his face. "Which make _you_ the right guy to explain this mess to Batman."

As Robin laughed, Naruto just hung his head down and face-palmed himself. Now he _really _he didn't want the job.

* * *

Mount Justice, July 23, 1:06pm EDT.

"A simple recon mission," Batman growled, staring at the Team angrily. "Observe and report." Back at the Cave, the Team stood in line with their heads hung. Naruto can tell, after what he heard about their mission, Batman was not happy how they mess up their original mission, despite the good they did.

"You will each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then," Batman continued, then actually gave them a small smile. "Good job."

The Team, who had been looking more and more depressed, looked up to him in surprise.

"No plans survives first contact with enemy," Batman explained. "How you adjust to unforeseen determines success,... and how you choose who leads, determines character."

As Batman began to walk away, both Naruto and Robin shared a smile. As the rest of the Team were heading off in separate directions, Naruto and Robin decided to talk about what they learned from their mission.

"So, back at the tunnel," Robin started. "Do you really think that there was someone behind both the incident with Cadmus and with Kobra taking over Santa Prisca."

Naruto nodded. "I am sure that it can't be a coincident that how a bounty hunter like Sportsmaster managed to get a hold of the Blockbuster formula from Cadmus and having connections with Kobra. There has to be a connection between what we discovered at Project Cadmus and our mission in Santa Prisca. Someone else has to be involved."

Robin had a grim expression on his face, while at the same time having a thoughtful one two "If you are right, then there is a storm coming, one that is much bigger than we thought."

* * *

Unknown Location.

Sportsmaster presented himself to his employers, the same group of mysterious people involved with Cadmus; the Light. Circling him, eight monitors appeared around him, each with silhouette of the Light. Sportsmaster did like his mission ending in failure, but he had to report on what happened and he didn't return empty handed. He held up a small container filled with blue liquid.

"All I was able to save was a single ampoule of Kobra-Venom." He said to his employers.

"_Perhaps the drug can be reverse-engineered,_" one member said in a thick, french accent. "_Mais, what about these young heroes? First, Project Cadmus, then Mister Twister, and now, Santa Prisca._"

"_Once is happenstance,_" the figure on the center screen growled. "Twice is coincidence, three times… three times is enemy action, and enemies of the Light must not stand."

* * *

**Okay, look, I know it has been a long, long time since I updated anything on my page. For those who like this story and my others, I am sorry, truly. But I assure you all that I am back and I intend on finishing my stories for you. I am also thinking to do some revision on my other stories and come up with new ones. I thank you all for your patience for continuing to follow my stories and follow my page.**

**I am also intending to make this story a multi-crossover soon. I am mostly going to use shows based that I like and work around on. Here is the current list of what I intend use for my Crossover.**

**My Current Multi-Crossover list:**

**Naruto**

**Young Justice**

**DCAU: DC Animated Universe: (****Justice League/Unlimited, Superman: the Animated Series, Batman: the Animated Series, Static Shock, Batman Beyond.)**

**Batman: The Brave and the Bold.**

**Ben 10/Alien Force/Ultimate Alien/Omniverse**

**Teen Titans**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 &amp; 2012 TV series)**

**Disney's Marvel (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes****, Avengers Assemble ****,Ultimate Spider-Man, ****Hulk and the Agents of Smash)**

**The Spectacular Spider-Man**

**X-Men: Evolution**

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

**Avatar: The Legend of Korra**

**This is my current list of crossovers that I intend to use for this fanfic. I do not own any of these. I hope you like my next chapter, future chapters, and chapters of other stories. Also if you like a request for me to make a new fanfic story, please message me or sent to my review box. Thank you. As for my pairing, I am intending Naruto to be paired with the DCAU Supergirl, since they're personalities very similar and I like the pairing between those two.**


	5. Chapter 5 Schooled

**Hi everyone, glad to be back here on FanFiction and I am here to bring you all what you have been missing from me. Like I said before, I am sorry for the long delay but I am back in action. I have also been making some improvements to my original story and I might make some more on this and my other ones. For right now I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please Review.**

**I also have other ideas for stories, but it will take me awhile to come up with them, and with my next school year coming up in September, I might not be able to update as often as I can. But that doesn't mean that is going to stop me from attempting to update my stories and create new ones for all of you.**

**Today's episode of Young Justice: Shinobi: Naruto and his team gets a new member and Superboy learns a thing or two about training. They then received a mission to safeguard a weapon that can duplicate the powers of the League and anyone else it fights, but when the weapon was stolen, Naruto and his must figure out a way to defeat it. But how can they defeat a weapon that gets stronger and stronger.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own any of these.**

**Young Justice: Shinobi**

Chapter 5: Schooled

Metropolis, August 3, 2010, 7:30 am EDT

It was a fairly peaceful summer day in Metropolis–there hasn't been a disaster and no supervillains attacking the city. The latter hasn't happened because of the city's protector, the Man of Steel, Superman. They're aren't many people in Metropolis or the planet that can stand up to Superman's powers. The day was calm, until the bridge connecting half of Metropolis to the other side across the bay began to collapse.

In order to avoid a falling cable, a school bus filled with children had to sharply swerve; in doing so, it was hit by several other cars pushing it to the point of falling off the bridge, along with a handful of other vehicles.

The situation was bound to get worse, until Superman came in and flew under the bridge and pushing it up to it's original position to stabilize it. Then, he began using his heat-vision to to weld the collapsing supports back together.

Then coming to the bridge using his super-jump was Superboy, however upon landing on the bridge caused a tremor to the bridge with Superman underneath. Since he is unable fly like Superman, his ability of jumping long distances was the best way for him to keep up with his biological father.

Once he was on the bridge, Superboy lifted several of the cars and placed them on a safer location, then moved on to the bus. While was strong enough to pick up the bus, the precarious position and lack of leverage on his part meant the bus was still sliding off the bridge.

Just as the bus was about to fall off the bridge, it was lifted in the air, against gravity. Caught off guard, Superboy fell backwards to see Superman flying above him before he gently placed the bus down on a safer location on the bridge. Superboy walked up to the Man of Steel.

"I had that." Superboy growled.

"I couldn't take the chance." Superman said sternly. "You did a good job with the cars, but your landing almost destabilized the bridge."

Superboy bristled. "It didn't."

"But it could have," Superman said. "We don't know the full limit of your powers yet, and when innocent lives are in danger you need to learn how to control your strength better."

"Well... maybe, you know, you could help me out with that?" Superboy asked.

Superman had to think about it, part of him feels distant from his clone but another half of him feels guilty about himself. He feels distant towards Superboy for what he is and how he was created, which is why he feels uncomfortable around him. However he also feels guilty for shunning him away. He admits, Superboy deserves the right to live as his own person and he should be there for him more, but he just doesn't know of a way how to approach him properly or could even consider him a member of his family yet, due to him being grown through his DNA by science.

"I promise, I can help you somehow with–hang on, I'm getting another League alert." Superman said before got a call from his communicator. Superboy tensed as he listened to half of the conversation. "Superman here, what's the– Whoa, slow down Arrow, _what's_ attacking? I see; no, I'm available, what are your quadrants? Acknowledged, I'm on my way." Superman then turned to Superboy. "Sorry, Superboy, duty calls. But for now, listen to the others of the League and your friends, they'll be there for you."

Reluctantly, Superboy nodded, then just watch Superman flew off. He was frustrated that Superman is still trying to avoid him.

Neither of the Kryptonians knew, but someone was watching them from afar of when they saved the bridge. It was Bruce Wayne, AKA Batman, watching them from another building through binoculars. He has been observing on how Superman has been avoiding Superboy, and thinks both he and the Man of Steel need to talk about his treatment towards the clone.

As for Superman, as he was heading to where Green Arrow is, he began thinking of how he has been treating Superboy. He then grew a smile on his face. "_Maybe I'm not ready to help him yet, but I know someone who can."_

* * *

Mount Justice, Happy Harbor 1:06pm EDT

To the Team, the Cave was more than just their headquarters, it was a place for them to know each other, train and just have fun as a group. At the moment, Kid Flash and Aqualad–in their uniforms, like everyone else–were playing a game of holographic air-hockey. During their game, Kid Flash was showing off to Miss Martian, currently winning the game and scored another point while eating a banana.

_Recognized: Superboy B04_

Naruto then turn to see Superboy walking out of the zeta tubes and can tell he is upset about something. Everyone on the Team are aware that Superboy was never really a easygoing person and has always had a grumpy attitude, but after knowing Superboy so sell, Naruto can tell when he is upset about something.

"Hi, Superboy," M'gann said cheerfully. "How was Metropolis?"

Superboy didn't reply and just kept on walking through the holographic table, not really caring until Naruto reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"You okay?" Naruto asked. "Did something happen in Metropolis?"

Superboy shrugged his hand off. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

Wordlessly, Naruto backed away and nodded, knowing that Superboy would talk after he calms down and when he's ready. Though he does have a good guess what got the clone in a bad mood.

"_You can't keep pushing him away, Superman._" Naruto thought. "_Right now, the one thing he needs now is family._" He then heard a cough behind him, which alerted him and the team to the fact they're not alone. Behind them was Black Canary and Martian Manhunter, M'gann's uncle.

"Ready for training, everyone?" Black Canary asked.

"Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" M'gann said excitingly, before walking up to her uncle and hugged him. J'onn smiled kindly and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"M'gann, I was in the neighborhood." J'onn said. "So, I thought I should see how you are adjusting. I hope you are doing well."

"A few bumps along the way, but I'm learning." M'gann said.

"That's all I can ask for." J'onn replied.

Black Canary and the others smiled at that exchange, until she saw Superboy about to leave the room.

"Stick around," she called out, stopping him in his tracks. "Class is in session."

"But before we begin," Martian Manhunter said. "Batman wishes to inform you all that he has selected a new candidate to a member of the Team."

"Really?" Kid Flash asked excitingly. "Bats is finding more members to join our team."

Martian Manhunter nodded before he continued. "Yes, he believes that with this team progressing well, and that we should find more eligible members to join you all. It's the same reason why the founding members wanted to find more heroes to join our cause, because the protectors of Earth should fight together."

"Same goes for the Team," Black Canary added. "Your newest teammate should be arriving right about..." they then heard the Zeta tubes turning on and a flash of light appeared. "...now."

_Recognized: Supergirl B-08._

They all turned to the Zeta tubes and saw the person coming out that would be their new teammate. Supergirl, AKA Kara Kent, was a 15-year-old girl, and an attractive one at that, with a slender yet athletic figure, long blond hair, blue eyes. She was above-average height, only a few inches shorter than Naruto. As for her costume, Supergirl wears a white t-shirt with the House of El crest on it, as well as a short, blue skirt, red boots, white gloves, and a short red cape that hung on the shoulders of her shirt.

At the moment she walked in, Kid Flash's eyes widened, then put on his lady killer smile "Hello beautiful." he muttered before he zoomed up in front of her and extended his hand out to her. "Hi, I'm Kid Flash and I welcome you to the Team." Wally said in a suave voice, trying to be smooth in front of the new recruit.

The Kryptonian girl just smiled, shook his hand, then smiled at the others, ignoring the speedster's attempt to flirt with her. "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Supergirl, but my friends call me Kara."

Naruto then walked up to her with a smile and extended his hand out to her. "Well, it's nice to meet you Kara, and welcome to the Team. I'm Shinobi, I am the leader of the Team, and when I'm not on duty, my name is Naruto."

Kara gave him a warm smiled and shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you. I have heard about you guys and it's an honor to be working with all of you."

"Well, it would be an honor to have you on our team, Supergirl. I am Aqualad, but my friends call me Kaldur." Aqualad said to the female Kryptonian and extending his hand to her. She shook it and smiled back.

"Thank you." she replied, then noticed Robin. "Hey, Robin, how you've been?"

"Oh, you know, saving lives, taking down bad guys, the usual." Robin said casually. "What about you? Superman giving you some action once in a while?"

"Yeah," Supergirl said with amused smile. "but you know him, always the overprotective type." she said with a laugh which caused Robin to snicker. She then walked up to M'gann, who looked both happy and sheepish at the same time.

"You must be Miss Martian, right?" Kara asked, which got a nod from the Martian. "Well, it's nice to meet you, I've heard about all of you, and I hope we can be good friends."

This got Miss Martian to grow a warm smile on her face, and instead of giving her a handshake like everyone else, she gave Supergirl a big hug.

"Oh, thank you, Kara." Miss Martian said cheerfully before separating from her. "My name is M'gann, but you can call me Megan if you like, and welcome to the Team." Kara smiled at the Martian, before turning and walking towards Superboy, who remained quiet during the introduction.

"You're Superboy, right?" she asked.

"Yeah." he simply answered.

"I've heard about you from Superman." Kara said with a warm smile to the clone while giving him a hug of her own. "It's very nice to meet you."

Superboy's eyes widened that Superman is the one who told her about him, and she that she is hugging him right now, through the past months since he was created, no has ever hugged him before.

"Superman told you about me and the Team?" he asked her.

"Well, yeah," she said leaning back while still hugging him. "He is my cousin after all." That was more shocking news for Superboy, not only he didn't know Superman already had a protégé, but she was also his cousin too.

They then heard a cough behind them, and turned to see Black Canary with an amused smile after seeing the introduction. Supergirl quickly separated herself from Superboy, looking embarrassed, while Superboy turned away looking embarrassed himself.

"Anyways, if you all are done with the introductions, let us begin training." Black Canary said to the Team before stepping on the training platform at the center of the room before it lit up. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll be throwing a lot at you: everything I have learned from my old mentors..." as she pulled her jacket off, she hissed when it brushed against her left arm, which was bandaged.

"...And my own bruises."

"What happened?" Miss Martian asked in concern.

"The job," Black Canary shrugged, then got with the lesson. "Now combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never _reacting_. I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here!" Kid Flash said, raising his hand and stepping into the ring. "After this, I'll show you _my_ moves."

Naruto just slapped himself on the forehead while Aqualad just shook his head, it was clear that Kid Flash does not know what he's in for.

For her part, Canary just smirked, before launching herself forward, her right fist towards Kid Flash's head. He managed to block the punch, but only to have his legs kicked out under him, and fell heavily on the ground. The other members of the Team winced at the sound of the impact, as the hologram of the word 'fail' appeared next Kid Flash.

"Oh, it hurts so good." Kid Flash moaned.

"Good block," Canary complimented. "but can anyone tell me what he did wrong?"

"I know," Robin said, smirking. "He flirted with the teacher and got served."

"Dude!" Kid Flash hissed in embarrassment.

Black Canary, on the other hand, was completely serious. "He allowed me to dictate the terms of..."

"Oh, please!" Superboy scoffed, his arms crossed. "With my powers, the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time."

Black Canary smiled again. "Prove it."

Rolling his eyes, Superboy stepped into the ring, while Kid Flash stepped out, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire of this fight.

Both fighters took ready stances; Superboy waited a fraction of a second before throwing the first punch. Instead of dodging like the clone expected, Black Canary grabbed his arm and threw him over her, and he landed hard on his back. Again, the word 'fail' appeared next to him.

Robin snickered, only to get elbowed by Aqualad; the Boy Wonder covered his mouth, but the laughter was only muffled. Superboy got up, enraged, and snarled at Black Canary.

"You're angry, good," she commented. "but don't react; _channel_ that anger into..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Superboy charged again, only for her to flip over his head and sweep his legs out from under him, knocking him to the floor again. Black Canary extended her hand out to him to help him up, but he pushed it away.

"That's it," he growled. "I'm done."

"Training is mandatory" Black Canary said softly, but firmly as she placed her hand on his shoulder; Superboy brushed it off and glared at her. They then heard a cough from Naruto, who had a smirk on his face.

"If you don't mind, I would like to go next." Naruto said confidently, causing Black Canary to smirk right back. Superboy then moved aside from the ring, watching the match but still looking angry. "Also to make this interesting, I won't be using my jutsu."

While the others on the team looked shocked, Black Canary still kept that smirk of hers, feeling both intrigued and competitive. "You sure? You might need them."

Naruto shook his head while keeping his confident smile and taking his jacket off. "No, not this time. You're not using your powers, so why should I use mine? Besides, not using my jutsu against you will be quite a challenge, won't it?"

Both Naruto and Black Canary went into fighting stances, and began circling around each other, waiting for an opening. The first one to make a move was Naruto, he started with punches and kicks, but Canary managed to block them. She tried to counter with a sweep kick but he managed to back flip away from her to avoid the kick gain distance between her.

He then charged again and gave a jump kick, but she managed to block again, but Naruto spun around and gave another kick to the abdomen, Canary blocked it but was knocked onto her back. She quickly got back, and saw Naruto charging at again. Naruto attacked with punches and kicks, but they were either dodged or blocked by the league member, then she grabbed both his wrists, leaned back to the ground and kicked him over using both legs. Naruto landed hard on the ground, with word fail appearing next to him.

"Darn it, I was so close that time." Naruto whined as he sat up and crossed his arms and legs pouting.

"I have to admit, you're getting better." Black Canary said with smile while helping him up on his feet. "Keep up the good work."

While Naruto was smiling for that compliment, the rest of the team were pretty shocked by what they just saw. They knew Naruto was strong, but he managed to take one of the best hand-to-hand fighters in the league without using any of his powers. The one who was the most shocked, as well as frustrated and jealous, was Superboy. Not only Naruto was able to fight evenly with Black Canary, he did it without using any of his powers.

Before anyone else could say anything else, a holographic screen appeared, with Batman's masked face on it. "_Batman to the Cave, five hours ago a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary._"

On a smaller screen, a recording of a person with a bare torso, green pants, orange hair, and red eyes appeared. The recording shows this person fighting, Superman, Batman, Flash, Red Tornado and Captain Atom.

"_The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Green Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous, as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant._"

"Whoa," Kid Flash said. "One guy with the powers of the whole League?"

"_In the end,"_ Batman continued. "_It took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android._"

"An android?" Robin asked. "Who built it, T.O. Morrow?"

"_Good guess, Robin,_" Batman replied. "_But Red Tornado doesn't think so._"

"The technology bares the signature of Professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter said.

"Ivo?" Aqualad asked. "But Ivo's dead?"

"So we all thought, or hoped." Black Canary said.

"_To make certain that this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the androids parts to two separate S.T.A.R. Lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation and destruction. Every precaution is being taken; we'll have four trucks additional decoy trucks to create confusion, in case Ivo or anyone tries recover the remains. You will split into two undercover teams the two real trucks._" Batman informed the Team.

"Yes!" Kid Flash said, pumping a fist. "Road trip!"

Superboy, however, was not happy about this mission. "So now we are taking out your trash?"

"_You had something better to do?_" Batman shot back.

A second later Robin got a beep from his glove-mounted computer; after he checked it, he nodded to Naruto.

"We've got the coordinates," Naruto said to his teammates. "Let's move."

As the moved out, Superboy felt another hand on his shoulder again; he turn to see Black Canary with kind smile.

"When you're ready," Black Canary said, gently. "I'll be here."

Superboy didn't answer, instead of choosing simply follow after his teammates to their mission down the hall.

* * *

Litchfield County, 7:08pm EDT

The Team and several members of the League are at the sight with the four trucks that are going to be used in their plan to transport the androids parts. The truck heading to Boston contains the androids arms and legs, while the truck heading to New York contains the head and chest.

The Team were in civilian clothing over their uniforms–save for Miss Martian, who just used her shapeshifting to make the clothes that matched their motorcycles. Their vehicles were made by Batman himself, built to be able to withstand crashes with a programed auto-pilot and battle mode; this was a nice feature since several people on the Team didn't know how to ride a motorcycle.

Naruto glanced over to Supergirl, and decided to talk to her before their mission can start. "Say, Kara, now that you're part of the Team, what are your powers."

Supergirl smiled. "Well, I'm Kryptonian like Superman, so I have powers just like him, like super-strength, speed, heat-vision,–. "

"Can you fly like Superman?" Superboy said.

"Well, yeah, of course I can." Supergirl replied, then her expression turned curious. "Why, you can't fly?" Superboy just looked away and didn't answer. Kara takes this as his way of saying yes, clearly he felt jealous that she can fly and he can't.

Before she can put her helmet on, Supergirl had a frown on her face. "Speaking of flying, how come I just can't fly my down to S.T.A.R. Labs?" she said.

"Because this is a covert mission." Shinobi said. "We have to make sure that Ivo doesn't find out which truck has what he's after. If you fly around while we transport the android, you'll give away its position."

Instead of arguing, knowing he was right, Supergirl just sighed and put her helmet on. She was excited to be part of a team of young heroes like her, but she almost forgot how hard being covert will be, especially with her powers. She is usually the type who takes on danger instead of avoiding it, but for the good of her new team and the League, she is willing to let it go and get job done.

Right before Superboy put his helmet on, he saw a figure looking at him; using his super-vision, he found that it was Superman. But when he turned away after the clone noticed him. Keeping an annoyed expression on his face, Superboy put on his helmet and tried not to look again.

Batman, along with other Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, and Captain Atom had been overseeing the four decoy trucks and the two real ones. Batman stepped forward and waved his hand at the trucks; a moment later, the vehicles started driving in different directions. The Leaguers watched as the trucks pulled out, then caught the Team splitting up and following after the two real trucks.

The Team split into two teams to follow the two trucks, it was Shinobi, Robin, Superboy, and Supergirl following the truck heading to Boston. The other half was Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian following the truck heading to New York.

With the younger heroes doing their part of the mission, the older began to leave now that their job was done; before Superman could take off, however he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Clark, we need to talk." Batman said, firmly.

* * *

For a while, the Team was quiet and calm during their escort/guard mission, much to both groups relief. This gave them time to talk, while keeping their eyes peeled for trouble.

"Hey, I've thought of something," Robin said, pulling up to his teammates. "If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of 'aster'? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right."

"What is with you and this whole word thing anyway?" Shinobi asked, before noticing the scowl on Superboy's face. "What's wrong?"

"Canary," Superboy growled, though he wanted to say Superman too, but he didn't want to upset Supergirl by complaining about her cousin while in front of her. "I mean, what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super-strength?"

"Taking on stronger guys is part of the gig." Robin said. "Canary learned that the hard way, same goes for Batman, and, well, me."

"He's right," Shinobi said gaining their attention. "Back in my world, I had take on guys who were way stronger than I was. In order to be prepared for those guys, I had to train and get stronger to be ready for them. The same goes for Canary and all of us."

"That is the kind of lesson that Superman teaches me," Supergirl said. "Even he has taken on guys stronger than him, and couldn't just outmuscle them; he had to use his brain in order to beat them too. Superman told me in order to be a better hero, I have to learn how to fight smarter, not harder."

Instead of answering back, Superboy just gunned the engine of his motorcycle and sped up ahead in front of the others. Shinobi sighed, he hopes that this mission calms him down.

* * *

"Do you think Superboy is okay?" Miss Martian asked as her group followed their truck. "I wasn't ready his mind, I swear, but anger… _flowed_ off of him in waves."

"Surf that wave; just give him some space," Kid Flash said, as he moved his motorcycle closer to the Martian's. "Me? Stick as close as you want."

"Uh..." Miss Martian still didn't know how to react the speedster's incessant flirting, but before she can even make an answer, Aqualad joined in the conversation.

"Superboy just needs time to cool off," Aqualad said while he is riding his motorcycle with his teammates. "Maybe a quiet mission like this will help clear his head."

However, Aqualad spoke too soon, the mission no longer became quiet. While his squad was following the truck in front of them, a swarm of green-and-black robot monkeys, equipped with jetpacks, flew out of the corn fields and headed right for the truck.

The robot monkeys flew past the young heroes and attached themselves on the back of the truck. They began cutting the back door of the armored truck with green energy beams coming from their eyes. The young heroes move in to stop them.

"Shinobi!" Aqualad called on his comm. "Our truck is under attack!"

* * *

"Let me guess, by robot monkeys, right?" Shinobi asked, as several dozen of these mechanical simians are attempting to break in his truck. "You guys, too? These things must be Ivo's work. Stop them, and protect your truck."

"I hate monkeys." Superboy growled.

"Robot monkeys," Robin laughed. "Definitely Ivo's tweak style."

Robin then pressed a button on his bike; the rear wheel and part of the bike detached and unfolded into a drone with rotors. The drone began firing on the monkeys with a laser-cannon.

"Hey guys," Robin said. "Switch your rides to battle-mode."

"No point!" Superboy said, leaping off his bike and onto the truck, and causing his bike to crash.

Robin evaded the bike, while Shinobi and Supergirl leapt of their bikes while their behind him before Superboy's motorcycle collided with their. Shinobi leapt on to the top of the train with Superboy and began attacking the monkeys with him using his chakra blades. Supergirl flew up the in the air and began blasting the monkeys latched on the truck's door with her heat vision.

Shinobi and Superboy fighting off a handful of the monkeys, with Superboy smashing them using his strength and Shinobi using his chakra blades to slash them. Supergirl and Robin's flying drone continued to blast the monkeys in the air, until the monkey destroyed it with their laser beams, and then tackled Supergirl.

Supergirl was punching and throwing the monkey off of her, but more keep coming on her, until they climbed on her and blasted her eyes with their optic lasers. Despite how tough Kryptonians like Kara and Superboy are, their eyes are their most vulnerable organs. Blinded, Supergirl was caught by surprise and knocked to the ground by a combined attack by the monkey's optic lasers, before they head back to the truck. Supergirl, however, heals fast and was starting to regain her sight, however her eyesight was still blurry from the attack on her eyes. She can still hear the robots annoying, squealing laugh through her super-hearing. So, until her sight comes back, she flew and follow back to the truck through the sound of the monkeys.

Meanwhile on top of the truck, Shinobi and Superboy were still fighting the robot monkeys. Shinobi had to rely on his chakra blades right now, there are too many coming and doesn't have enough time to use his other jutsu. Superboy smashed apart the robot monkeys, smashed one then grabbed another to do the same. When he grabbed another, it fired its optic lasers at his eyes and blinded him, just like Supergirl. While he was blinded, few of the monkey grabbed him, picked up, and threw him off the the truck, before heading back to the truck.

With both their heaviest hitters away from the truck, Robin set his motorcycle to auto-pilot and leapt on to the truck to help his team leader. While Shinobi continued to attack the robots with his two chakra blades, Robin was fighting them off with his two eskrima sticks.

In the meantime, Superboy was starting to recover himself, in his blurry vision he sees the truck and Supergirl flying past and towards the truck. Not wanting to fall behind, Superboy follow the truck through the robots laughter and used his long distance jumps to catch up with the others.

* * *

The rest of the Team was also having trouble with the robot monkeys attacking their truck. One half of the swarm of robots were attacking the truck to get it open, while the other half went after the young heroes. The robots leapt at them in order to hold them off or stop them from following.

Aqualad took out his water-bearers and knock some back with a water whip. Some of the robot monkeys attached themselves on Kid Flash's and Miss Martian's. While Miss Martian threw them off her motorcycle with her telekinesis, Kid Flash had ditched his motorcycle and follow the truck with his super-speed. He was faster without it anyway, and now that Ivo's robots is attacking the right truck, he doesn't need to hide his powers now.

The robots were attacking the truck, trying cut through the haul of the roof with their optic lasers in order get inside. To stop them, Miss Martian was using her telekinesis on the robots on the roof, while Kid Flash knocks away the ones on the sides as he runs and Aqualad knocks away the ones on the back of the truck with his water-bearer whip.

Miss Martian was attacked by even more robots, who clung to her; too many of them and unable to get them off with only two arms, used her shapeshifting to sprout more arms on her sides and even her head. With the power of the more limbs granted, she quickly got rid of her attackers, then did the same to the robots on the front of the truck; however her transformation gave a spook to the already-frazzled nerves of the driver.

Kid Flash managed to get himself on the top of the truck and take down some of the robots clung onto the truck. When Miss Martian landed next to him and he saw her with extra arms, he had a similar reaction as the driver and nearly had a panic attack when he saw her new look. Her teammates reaction was enough to startle Miss Martian and revert back to her normal amount limbs.

Then suddenly, more robot monkey came out of the hole in the roof of the truck, swarming the two heroes. While they were distracted, the other robot monkeys burned a hole through the door of the truck and flew off with crate containing the android's parts.

Aqualad, who had just finished off the robots he was fighting while trying to catch up to the truck, scowled; despite their best efforts, they had failed their half of the mission. He could only hope that Naruto and his team are having better luck than them.

* * *

Both Shinobi and Robin continue fighting off the robots on the top of the truck, with Naruto using his two chakra blades and Robin using eskrima sticks.

Superboy and Supergirl both arrived back to the truck and gave them the extra muscle they need. Some of the robots went after Supergirl in the air, but she was still able to smash them even when just relying on her hearing. Superboy was helping Robin and Shinobi fend them off on top of the truck and his strength was putting the fight into their terms. The robot monkeys were smart enough to realize that the four heroes were too much for them, and resorted to fight dirty. Two of the robots climbed down to the truck's rear tire, and blew them up.

Like his teammates, Naruto has been taught save lives over items; seeing the car about to crash, he used his chakra blades to cut off the roof of the truck, make shadow clones, grabbed the guards inside, and leapt outside and land in the corn fields to soften the fall. Robin grabbed the driver and did the same thing.

The armored car, however, wasn't so lucky; it crashed, flipped over a few times before landing on top of Superboy. Supergirl flew to the front of the truck and stopped it from crashing any further and lifting it off from Superboy. After helping Superboy back on his feet, the two Kryptonians see the monkeys blasting out of the back of the truck and flying off with the crate of the android's parts.

Enraged, Superboy moved Supergirl aside and jumped after them, ignoring his teammates and everything else. Supergirl was about to fly and go after him, but she was stopped by a call from the other squad through their comms.

"_Aqualad to Shinobi, our cargo is gone. Is yours-_"

"Ours is gone, too" Shinobi replied in a unhappy tone.

"Yeah, and so is Superboy." Robin said, waving at Superboy's direction.

Frustrated with his attitude, Shinobi tried to contact Superboy through their communicators. "Shinobi to Superboy, radio your position. We'll help you."

"Don't need any help!" Superboy shouted back. "Don't want any!" He took out his grabbed the comm in his ear and threw it on the ground as he kept on jumping.

"I think he just ditched his comm." Supergirl said.

"_Super,_" Kid Flash said sarcastically. "_Now we can't even track him!_"

Miss Martian placed her hands on the temples of her head with her eyes closed, before opening her eyes and putting her hands while shaking her head.

"_I can't find him either, he's out of my telepathic range." _Miss Martian reported, the huffed. "_This Professor Ivo, if he's alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe… we should contact Red Tornado?_"

"Tornado always tells us that we need to handle things ourselves," Aqualad said. "and the mission can still succeed if we retrieve the android parts before they are reassembled."

"_That's a _great _plan,_" Kid Flash said sarcastically. "_Except for the part about us not knowing where to look!_"

"Maybe we don't," Shinobi said before glancing at the practically-destroyed robots. "But maybe Ivo does. He must had some way to find out which trucks had the real cargo."

"He's right," Robin said as he walked up to and knelt down to one of the robot monkey remains and inserted a cord into it's back. "We also would have heard by now if the decoy trucks were attacked. So how did these monkeys knew which trucks to target."

After a few moments of hacking the robot's computer, Robin smiled in triumph. "Ha! The parts have GPS! The monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track 'em with this one here. It looks like both sets are converging on..." he looked at Shinobi and Supergirl in alarm. "Gotham City!"

"_That far south?_" Aqualad said. "_M'gann and I won't reach there in time. I'm sending Kid ahead to reach you guys. Aqualad out_." Kid Flash pulled down his goggles with a grin and head to Gotham with his super-speed, he'll be able to get down there faster with his powers anyway

"Understood." Shinobi replied to Aqualad, before turning Robin and Supergirl. "We're gonna have to split up too. Robin, you and Supergirl meet up with Kid Flash, I'll go after Superboy."

"But how are you going catch him?" Supergirl asked. "He has to be a hundred miles away by now."

"Not to worry," Shinobi said with a grin. "Before he took off, I tagged him with a Hirashin mark on his back during the fight."

"Nice." Robin complimented.

"Wait, Hirashin?" Supergirl asked, confused.

"Oh, get this, Hirashin is this thing were Shinobi leaves this magic mark on something or someone, and he can teleport to where that mark is." Robin explained with Supergirl's eyes widened.

"You can teleport to where Superboy is?" She asked in awe and excitement.

Shinobi nodded. "Yep. I'll see you guys in Gotham, once I get our absent teammate." he said before he teleported in a yellow flash.

After Shinobi was gone, Robin pressed a button on his glove and his bike made his back to him by auto-pilot. As Robin made to his bike after it arrived to where he is, he shook his head and turned to Supergirl.

"Definitely a disaster, heavy on the 'dis'." he said to Supergirl, which she nodded in agreement.

* * *

Metropolis, August 3, 2010, 9:30pm EDT

Bruce taken Clark to a small but popular restaurant called Bibbo's Diner. It was one of Superman's favorite hangouts in Metropolis when he's not on League duty. Clark knew Bruce wanted to talk to about his treatment towards Superboy. They were waiting for their waiter to come by and take their order, until he finally arrived.

"I'll have apple pie." Clark said to the waiter and giving him his menu.

"The devil's food." Bruce said.

As the waiter left to get their orders in, that is when Clark and Bruce began talking, getting down to business on why they're here.

"Alright, Bruce, what is it?" Clark asked. "Some tells me we're not here for the desert."

"It's about Superboy," Bruce began with a stern look on his face. "He needs you. You can't keep pushing him away."

"No," Clark said, while looking away. "He needs you, Red, and his Team. I am just a constant reminder of he's not."

"I'm sorry, Clark, but you're dead wrong." Bruce said, getting Clark to look back at him. "I know that he troubles you, but he's here, and you have to get over the how and why. Trust me on this, the boy needs his family."

"I'm not..." Clark began to deny, almost crushing the edge of the table, then took a deep breath and calmed down. "Sorry, I get what you're saying, Bruce, I really do. I'm just… not ready face him yet. I need time."

"Is that why you had your cousin to join the Team?" Bruce asked.

"I feel that Kara could do a much better job helping than I can." Clark said in a much calmer tone. Then their orders came in, and they started eating while they discussed. "I agree Superboy needs family to help him and he deserves to have one, but I need more time to process all this. Plus, this will be good for the both of them. When I told Kara about the Team, she wanted to join even though she hasn't been Supergirl for that long. I think the team will be a good experience for her"

"And you're okay with your cousin being teammates with him?" Bruce asked, to make sure if he really does approve, he has protective about Kara over the years since he brought her to Earth. Clark took another deep breath.

"Kara maybe a little rough around the edges, but she can take care of herself." Clark said with a smile. "I also just want you to know; I don't hate Superboy, I really don't. I think he does have potential to be a real hero and I trust him."

Bruce nodded. "Alright, Clark, I believe you. But I want you to know that this isn't over. You're going to have to confront him sooner or later. Maybe not now, but at least try." he said. Clark then looked down with a thoughtful expression, he admits, Bruce was right. He can't keep pushing him away, we'll have to face Superboy someday. If Kara could open up to him and consider him family,...why can't he?

* * *

Gotham City, August 3, 2010, 9:21pm. EDT

Superboy–now in his mission outfit, having ripped his civilian clothes along the way– had been following the trucks and their cargo for almost an hour. He tracked the robots down to a moving train heading into Gotham, which he jumped onto. Then suddenly, appearing behind him with a hand on his shoulder was his team leader.

"Yo. I didn't miss anything good yet, have I?" Shinobi joked.

"Naruto?!" Superboy shouted. "I said-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, 'don't need any help, don't want any'." Shinobi said with a frown on his face and rolled his eyes. "But we're a team, remember? That means we stick together."

Superboy sighed in defeat, but smiled. "Alright, let's do it."

While Shinobi took his civilian clothes off and into his mission outfit, Superboy ripped a whole of the top of the roof, then the two heroes jumped inside. In front of them, surrounded by dozens of robot monkeys, was a small man with a wrinkling face, gray-streaked orange hair, white shirt, green vest and red bowtie.

"Hello," the man said, cheerfully, with an undertone of malice.

"You, _You're_ Ivo?" Superboy scoffed. "I'm whelmed."

"I have admit to, I was hoping for someone to be a little more...threatening." Shinobi said.

"Like you're ones to talk," Ivo shot back. "I, for one, feel insulted that I am being stopped by children. And I didn't know the big blue boy scout had another brat."

"He doesn't." Superboy snarled.

Ivo shrugged. "If you say so. Have you two met my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?" he gestured to his group of robot.

The group of robot monkey's–or MONQIs, as Ivo called them–flew forward to attack, but Superboy and Shinobi destroyed them in seconds, with Superboy smashing them with his super-strength fists and Shinobi slashing them apart with his blades. The destroyed head of Ivo's creations bounced back to the feet of it's creator, who sighed.

"And after all the trouble I went through find the acronym for 'monkey'." Ivo said.

After defeating the robots alongside his teammate, Shinobi looked at Ivo with a glare. "Alright, Ivo, seeing how you aren't the type to get your hands dirty yourself, I'm giving you a chance to surrender while you still can. We have you outnumbered and outmatched." he said, but Ivo actually laughed at that.

"That is where you're wrong, boy." Ivo said with a sinister smile on his face. "I am not outmatched by you brats, and I am certainly not alone." Then the two heroes saw a tall figure in the shadows behind Ivo with a pair of glowing red eyes.

"_Access: Captain Atom._" said a synthesized voice.

Before Superboy could react a beam of energy struck, sending him to the wall behind him. As another beam was fired, Shinobi managed to dodge this one, and multiple ones, before he lunged at the source. Then he heard that same voice.

"_Access: Superman._"

The figure grabbed Shinobi with lightning speed, and threw to the wall next to Superboy with incredible strength. The figure walked up with Ivo towards the two heroes, their eyes widened as it was the same android that the League told them about.

"Since my magnificent MONQIs don't float your boat, maybe my amazing Amazo would better suit you two, or better slay you." Ivo said with a sinister smirk on his face, as he stepped back for his android.

"As much as I like a good fight, we can't fight this thing by ourselves." Shinobi said to Superboy. "The others are on their way, we'll regroup and then take it down."

"What, run away? I don't think so." Superboy growled, before he got in front of Shinobi with arms spread out. "Take your best shot." Shinobi just slapped himself on the forehead and shook his head.

"**I didn't it was possible**, **but** **he is even more stubborn than you are.**" Kurama said through Naruto's mind.

"_I could actually agree with you on that one._" Naruto said.

The MONQIs behind Ivo laughed, while Ivo himself scoffed. "Please, my android has the strength of Superman; what chance do _you_ have?" Superboy scowled and growled.

Enraged for being called inferior to Superman, Superboy charged at the android. He unleashed a flurry super-fast punches, all of which the android managed to block, save for one. The punch knocked Amazo's head completely around, but the damage was almost instantly reversed.

Shocked at first by the quick healing, Superboy launched another punch at the android, but Amazo managed to catch it with one hand.

"Sorry, did that strike a nerve?" Ivo chuckled, before turned his attention back to his android. "Amazo, strike a few more."

Amazo reached back, then punched Superboy in the face, driving him back to the end of the train car. He then got back up, then both he and Shinobi charged at the android.

"_Access: Black Canary._"

The android's lower jaw split apart, then unleashed a sonic scream at them, Superboy was hurt the most by this attack due to his super-hearing and was knocked back to the end of the train car. Shinobi was pushed back a few feet, but placed his chakra to feet to stand his ground, then began running forward again.

"_Access: Flash._"

Then in a blur, Amazo came up in front of Shinobi, then delivered a barrage of high-speed punches to the ninja. Shinobi tried to shield himself, but there were so many and Amazo's body was hard , it was starting to hurt. Then, Amazo backed up away with it's super-speed, and came back in the same speed and delivered a strong kick to Shinobi, knocking him to end of the car with Superboy. Superboy tried to charge again, but the android was more than prepared.

"_Access: Martian Manhunter."_

Amazo went intangible and Superboy's fist went through it's body, before he punched Superboy so hard he through the train car.

"Well done, Amazo," Ivo said, enjoying their beating. "Now be sure to finish them off, Priority Alpha."

"_Access: Superman._"

Through its own super-hearing, Amazo heard Shinobi coming from behind with his wind-chakra blades, but the android backhanded him away. Then grabbed Superboy and punched him out of the boxcar and flew after him into the city.

"Hold on, Superboy!" Shinobi said. He used Hirashin to teleport behind him in mid-air, threw a Hirashin kunai to the ground, and teleported the two of them to it before they slammed to the ground, they landed a classroom at some school. Shinobi then got back up on his feet.

"Little close there from becoming pancakes." he said, before helping Superboy back on his feet. "You alright?"

"Yeah, but here he comes." Superboy said while pointing at the flying android looking down on them.

"_Access: Captain Atom._"

While still hovering in the air, he released blasts of energies from his hands against the young heroes. They managed to dodge them, while Naruto's hand started to glow blue.

"Beast Wave Palm!"

Shinobi then hit Amazo with a wave of wind-chakra, pushing back at bit in the air, but managed to recover. Then the android's eyes glowed, bright red.

"_Analyzing_," it said, before landing onto the ground with it's hand glowing blue. "_Analysis complete; resuming elimination order._" Before releasing a wave of energy at them, just like Naruto's jutsu.

* * *

On the outskirts of Gotham, Robin and Supergirl were met up with Kid Flash; the latter waved in greeting as he can match the speeds of the Boy Wonder's motorcycle and Supergirl's current flying speed.

"So, you changed too?" Robin asked rhetorically, gesturing to the three of them, now in uniform.

"Are you kidding? I feel naked in civies." Kid Flash said, shivering in mock-horror, before turning to Supergirl a little embarrassed. "Sorry, that may have sound inappropriate to say in front of a lady." Supergirl just smiled.

"Relax, I knew what you meant." she said before turning to Robin. "Are you still tracking the android? I'm getting a little worried about Shinobi. He would have contacted us by now."

"Relax, Kara, Shinobi is tough." Kid Flash said, assuring her. "He can take care of himself."

"Also, don't you mean Shinobi _and_ Superboy?" Robin said with impish smile.

"Well, yes, Superboy too," Supergirl said, blushing a little in embarrassment. "I said Shinobi because, well–moving on. What about the android."

Robin had to hold back his laughter to get back on track with mission. "The answer is, yes, I am still tracking the parts. They were heading _through_ Gotham, but they veered." he said, while looking at his GPS. "It looks like they're heading for… wait, dude, they're at my _school_!"

* * *

Back at the fight at the school, Shinobi and Superboy were still currently fighting Amazo in the hallway. The android fired another wave of of Beast Wave Palm at them, but they managed to dodge the attack, then charged from different sides at the same time.

"_Access: Superman._"

Superboy tried to hit again with barrage of punches, but the android managed to block his strikes, kneed him in the gut and throw him into a trophy case.

Shinobi reached into his pouches on his right leg and pulled out a small metal rod, which extended into a staff. Shinobi charged while twirling the staff on his side and glowing blue with wind-chakra, then jumping in to attack, but the android managed to stopping the attack by grabbing it with one hand. But Shinobi abandoned the staff and tried to attack with a Rasengan, but Amazo stopped that one by grabbing his wrist hand with it's freed hand. Dropping the staff it held, Amazo punched Shinobi, causing to skid across the floor next to Superboy on his back.

Amazo then walked up to the two heroes, he grabbed Superboy, spun him around, and threw into the lockers. Shinobi got up and tried to hit him with chakra enhanced punches.

"_Access: Black Canary._"

Amazo blocked Shinobi's strikes, then sweep kicked him to the ground. Before it could crush him with his foot, Shinobi flipped and back up on his feet. Shinobi charged again, and came in with a flying kick to the android.

"_Access: Martian Manhunter._"

Shinobi's kick went through the android, due to it going intangible, then stretched its arm, grabbed Shinobi, and slammed him multiple times against the lockers on the side. Then threw the ninja to the gymnasium.

Superboy forced himself back on his feet, by using the broken lockers as a crutch. A picture of Superman caught his attention as well as the pink hearts around picture. Angrily, Superboy punched the picture, and the locker door, before charging at the android again, but the Android blocked his punch easy, and held him up high with his other hand.

"That… all...you got." Superboy said, while panting.

"_Access: Captain Atom_"

With it's free hand, Amazo blasted Superboy with a beam of energy to the gymnasium, and landing next Shinobi. Superboy started to get back up on his feet again. Shinobi, who was unconscious for awhile but healed due to Kurama's healing powers on his body, started to get up on his feet too.

"We can't beat this thing like this." Shinobi said.

"You're right." Superboy said. "Can't you use any of your jutsu to beat it."

Shinobi just shook his head. "I don't think it will work this time. My jutsu will just make this thing stronger. It can copy any jutsu I throw at it and send it right back at me, just like how it copied the League's powers."

They then heard slow clapping and saw Ivo on the bleachers, watching with a pair of MONQIs at his side. "I don't usually attend these sort of things in person, but, heh heh, this was too good to miss."

"_Access: Superman._"

Superboy tried to attack again, but his punch was blocked and was given flurry of attack from Amazo. Shinobi got up and ran to help him, but Amazo threw Superboy at him, knocking them both down. Amazo then flew up, and was about to crush them both with a diving punch, until a yellow-and-red and a white-and-red both fallen heroes.

"Yoink!" Kid Flash taunted as he moved past the android with Superboy while Supergirl passed with Shinobi, stopping near Robin, who then threw an explosive disk at the android. "_Access: Martian Manhunter._" Using Martian Manhunter's intangibility, the disks just went right through him. After it turned solid, Supergirl rammed the android to the wall.

"_Access: Captain Atom_." The android blasted Supergirl with energy beam to other side of the gym where the others are. "_Access: Red Tornado._" the android said, before a crimson tornado appeared around it, propelling itself forward, the wind knocking the five backwards.

"_Access: Captain Atom._" The android then fired another beam of energy at Kid Flash, who barely managed to avoid getting hit. "_Access: Black Canary."_ The speedster tried to circle around it, the android released Black Canary's sonic scream at him, knocking him back.

"_Access: Superman._" Amazo said, blocking another punch from Superboy, then striking him to the bleachers. It turn to see Robin throwing more of his explosive disks at him.

"_Access: Martian Manhunter._" Amazo said again, to go intangible from more of Robin's explosive disks, then stretched it arms to attack Robin, but he managed to dodge. When it sees Supergirl diving in from the air at him, the android stretched it's arms again, grabbed Supergirl, and slammed her down to the ground, then throws her to the bleachers.

"_Access: Captain Atom._" Amazo said, as it began firing energy beams at a charging Shinobi, who is preparing another Rasengan. Amazo then clashed Shinobi's Rasengan with one of his own, causing an explosion of chakra and wind that forces the both of them back a few feet. "_Access: Red Tornado._" it said, before hitting Shinobi with a crimson tornado, sending flying to the wall.

"_Access: Superman._"

Kid Flash hoped to attack while it wasn't looking, but he was wrong; Amazo saw him coming and grabbed him in a pair of bone-breaking arms. Just as the android was about to kill him by crushing him, a green arrow flew right at the robot's head. "_Access: Martian Manhunter._" Using Martian density-shifting, it went intangible and the arrow flew harmlessly through him, but doing so however caused the android to let go of Kid Flash by passing through it's arms. Then he used his speed scramble out of way and gain distance away from the android.

"_Access: Black Canary._" Amazo turned to see Superboy attacking him from behind, but the android quickly used Canary's fighting skills to flip him into the other side of the gym, then dodged an explosive disk by Robin. Robin then took out his eskrima sticks for close range, but the android managed to block his attacks. When Robin switched his sticks to taser mode, the android switched from blocking to dodging, then gave the Boy Wonder a strong roundhouse kick. Then see's Kid Flash coming.

"Access: Superman:"

Then tried to use it's heat-vision on the speedster, but the speedster managed stop, then moved away from heat beams. While the android was focusing on Kid Flash, it was distracted long enough for Supergirl land a good punch while it's head was turned. The android then fired it's heat-vision at her, she stopped and countered with her heat-vision. The beam from their heat-vision collided, but Amazo turned up the heat on his and starting to push back, but until it pushed through all the way, Supergirl managed to get out of the beam in time and charged at the android.

"_Access: Martian Manhunter._" Amazo went intangible and Supergirl just flew past through him. "_Access: Black Canary._" The android then spun the upper half of his body all the way around, and hit Supergirl with a sonic-scream. The attack hurt her ears, and send her crashing into the bleachers.

"Beast Wave Palm!" Shinobi launched more of his wind-chakra waves at the android.

"_Access: Flash._" Amazo managed to dodge all the Wave Palms, ran up to him and gave him barrage of fast punches. When it saw Kid Flash coming with a flying kick, it quickly moved out of the way and Kid Flash crashed into Shinobi. "_Access: Red Tornado._" The android launched another cyclone at them, sending them to the wall.

Kid Flash got up and helped his leader back on his feet. "Sorry about that, dude."

"It's fine, I'll live" Shinobi said.

"Yeah, but not for long. What are we going to do?" Kid Flash asked, in a tone that includes both panic and exhaustion. "This thing is too tough. Not only it has the League's powers, it anticipates all of our moves and sends right back at our faces." Shinobi thought about it and got an idea.

"But if we hit it with something it hasn't seen yet and something it can't keep up with, we can beat it." Shinobi said with a smile under his mask. "I have a plan to beat this thing, but I need time. For right now, I need you guys have to keep it busy."

Not sure what his leader is planning to do, Kid Flash nodded none the less. He reached out to his communicator talk to his other teammates. "Guys, Shinobi has a plan to beat this pile of junk, we just need to keep it busy."

"Easier said than done." Robin said as he got back up.

Naruto ran behind the bleaches, sat down and started meditating with his eyes closed. "_Alright, time to go into Sage Mode_."

"**You sure you know what you're doing, kid?**" Kurama asked.

"_Yes, I do._" Shinobi said. "_This plan has to work. Now let me focus._"

Superboy got out of the hole he created and back up on his feet, to see Supergirl attacking again with punches and kicks, but the android, blocks them and punches her in the gut, and sent flying to the ground. Superboy was about to charge at the android in anger again, but something Amazo said suddenly clicked his mind.

"Access: Black Canary." Superboy whispered.

"Oh, yawn," Ivo said, drawing Superboy's attention. "normally, my android would study and copy your abilities in battle, but other than your ninja friend's powers, there's no point for the rest of you; you're all such poor copies of the originals." Then suddenly Superboy smirked.

"So everyone keeps saying." Superboy snarled. "IT MAKES ME ANGRY!"

Robin, Kid Flash, and Supergirl got back in time up to see Superboy jumped forward, over Amazo, and towards Ivo; the Professor barely scrambled out of away in time as the clone landed.

"YOU WANNA SEE ME _CHANNEL_ THAT ANGER!?"

"Great, he's gone ballistic again!" Kid Flash said.

"Maybe not," Robin said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I think he finally figured it out." Supergirl said with a smile.

"Amazo," Ivo said frantically, trying to get away from Superboy. "protect your master, Priority Alpha."

"_Access: Captain Atom._" The android then fired another beam of energy at Superboy.

Ivo, who was being picked off the ground by his MONQIs was suddenly kicked by Robin. "Anyone up for a game of keep-away?" Robin said tauntingly

"Oh! me! me!" Kid Flash said childishly as he dashed forward toward Ivo.

"_Access: Superman._"

It then stopped his foot, creating a tremor towards the speedster knocking him into the stands. Robin then threw his explosive disks at him. "_Access: Martian Manhunter_." The android went intangible from the explosive disks so they pass through him, after it turned solid, it sees Supergirl.

"_Access: Captain Atom._"

Amazo tried to fire a barrage of energy blasts at Supergirl, but she managed to avoid the blasts. Supergirl fired her heat-vision at Amazo, then the android countered with a another energy blast. While the two beams struggle, the android notices Superboy coming in and punched through his gut, while it was focus on Supergirl.

"_Access: Martian Manhunter._"

It went intangible from Superboy's fist while it was still in there, and backed away. "Access: Superman." It then punched Superboy into the air, then grabbed his foot and threw him to Supergirl, knocking them both down.

As the android made his towards Robin, even with it's damaged body, Amazo was not slowing down. Amazo was about to attack the Boy wonder, until an orange-and-black blur came in and punched it away with great strength. Robin sees it was Shinobi; when Shinobi turned to look at him, Robin notices Naruto's eyes changed color and became the eyes of a frog, and there was orange marks around his eyes.

_"Access: Superman"_

Amazo jumped in to attack Shinobi, but to everyone's amazement Naruto caught it's fist with one hand. Naruto then reeled it in and punched it right the android in the face with enough strength to send it flying high into the wall. After it recovered and fixed the damage to it's head, Amazo then flew down and dive bombed at Shinobi, but he was able to dodge and avoid a flurry of the androids fists. After dodging and blocking the androids attacks, Shinobi tried to do a spin kick on Amazo on it's chest. Then out of nowhere Amazo was sent flying to wall yet again by some kind of invisible force after it seemed to have dodged Naruto's attack. Thank you Frog Kata!

However, the android got back up and healed it's damages again, this android can heal almost as fast as it can adapt. Now it seems if Naruto hopes to beat this thing for good he has to win in one shot and has to make it count.

Shinobi charged up a Rasengan in his hand, while Amazo charged up a Rasengan in it's own hand. They both charged, Amazo tried to tag him with both, but Shinobi dodge them at the last second and landed his Rasengan at it's head. It connected and Shinobi drove the android to the ground, just before the Rasengan exploded. When the dust cleared, the others see Naruto, panting, with the now headless android under his feet in a large crater.

The others walked up to, with Kid Flash being the first, as always, to break the silence. "Whoa, dude, Naruto, that was amazing! What was that?"

"Yeah, where did all that power came from?" Robin asked.

"That was...my...Sage Mode." Shinobi said while exhausted. "It powers me up with chakra that's all around the air and nature itself, for a short while anyway. But for it to work, I needed time to power myself up in order to get into Sage Mode. Which why I needed you guys to give me time as I charge up myself."

"Well, you did it at a good time." Robin said with smile, before turning serious again. "Now quick, help me disassemble him, now!"

"Dude, Shinobi just obliterated his head." Kid Flash pointed out.

"Don't take any chances!" Aqualad said, as he and Miss Martian finally arrived.

"Superboy, are you alright?" Miss Martian said in concern, helping him to his feet and holding his arm with both her own.

"I'm fine," Superboy said to her with smile, then grinned at Robin and Shinobi. "Feeling the aster."

"Hey, where's Ivo?" Kid Flash asked; the Team looked around, but then they looked up and see Supergirl holding up Professor Ivo one handed with an amused smile on her face while Ivo has a rather annoyed expression on his.

"Did anyone lose this?" Supergirl asked jokingly while holding the villain.

* * *

Mount Justice, August 4, 2010, 1:06am. EDT

After delivering the remains of the disassembled android to S.T.A.R. Labs, the Team their way back to the Cave, where Batman, Red Tornado, Black Canary, and Green Arrow waited for them to get cleaned up before they were debriefed.

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, and was delivered to S.T.A.R. Labs, being safely analyzed." Naruto said. "And I'm sure Ivo is not liking his new quarters in Belle Reve."

"Overall, your mission was a success." Black Canary said, then smiled. "Nice work."

"But, we heard your mission had other...complications." Martian Manhunter said. Everyone looked at Superboy, who looked away and huffed.

Batman stepped forward. "Complications come with the job; your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The _whole_ League?" Superboy asked, referring to Superman. Supergirl had an annoyed look on her face, Naruto told her about how her cousin has been treating Superboy and she is not happy with Superman.

"In time, yes." Batman said, then grew a small smile on his face. "Kryptonian, as you know, have very hard heads." While others chuckled a bit at Superboy's expense, Superboy had small smile on his face and took it as good humor.

"Of course, there is no shame in asking for help, that is why the League exists–there are some problems even we can't solve individually."

"Please, if we needed any help we never get the chance to ask." Robin said, as he pulled out the arrow that he found from the battle at the gym and saved Kid Flash's life, waving it in front of Green Arrow. "Look familiar? You were following us–babysitting us! You still don't trust us!"

"We didn't follow you," Batman said, as Green Arrow pulled out an arrow from his quiver, and compared to the one Robin held; while his was serrated and thicker, the one Robin had was smaller, lighter, and had less serrations.

"That's not your arrow?" Robin said, confused, but then smiled excitingly. "but that means..."

"Speedy!" Kid Flash finished.

"He has our backs." Aqualad said with smile on his face.

Kid Flash then zoomed up to Green Arrow, and snatching the arrow from his hand. "Souvenir!"

As the most of the Team pondered about either or not that Speedy helped them or not back there, Superboy approached Kara for a talk.

"Kara, I have a question ask." Superboy said.

"Sure," Kara said with a smile. "What's up?"

"I just want to know; how do you and Superman know each other?" Superboy asked, causing Kara to sigh.

"Well," Kara said with a thoughtful expression on her face. "It's a long story really, but I'll tell you. Have you heard of Superman's homeworld Krypton?" Superboy nodded, he knows about Superman's home planet from the information that Cadmus uploaded to his mind.

"Well, three years ago, I was on Krypton's twin planet, Argos." Supergirl explain with her tone getting said. "When Krypton exploded, Argos was thrown out of it's orbit, and was starting to freeze all over. None of us had a lot time left before we would all die. Most of us were put stasis pods so there would food and supplies for the scientists that were working on a way to save us. But it failed." Kara explained with a sad tone. Superboy doesn't show sympathy that often, since he's still not use to using emotions, but this makes an exception.

"When Superman found me, my stasis pod was the only that was still working, everyone else's weren't so lucky. I was the only one who survived. Superman then took my pod to Earth, and thawed me out." She finished.

"Kara, I'm...I'm so sorry." Superboy said with a apologetic tone.

Kara just smiled and shook her head. "Don't apologize, it's alright. I love it here on Earth, and Superman made me part of his family and let me stay with his Earth family since I came here. Plus, I'm glad that I talked about it with you, it's not easy for me to explain about how I came here, no matter how it happened. Superman was right about what he told me about you."

"What did he say?" Superboy asked.

"He says despite what you were created for, you chose your own path. He may not show it yet, but he is proud that you chose the right one. And from what I've seen and heard, you really are a hero." Kara says getting Superboy to smile warmly and proudly. Then Kara walked up to him and hugged him one last time. "I'll see you later, Superboy, and welcome to the family." she said before she headed home through the Zeta tubes.

Superboy smiled, not only to find out that Superman does care about him, but his cousin also considers him a member of the family. From behind, Naruto and M'gann were listening and watching what was going, they were happy on what happened between the two Kryptonians. They looked at each other, smiled, nodded, and then head to bed.

As for Superboy, he then heard a cough behind him. He turned to see Black Canary, walking up to him with a gentle smile. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Superboy said softly, then bowed his head slightly to her. "I'm ready to learn."

"Good," Black Canary replied. "Because I'm here to teach."

**Another job well done on a chapter. I wish to apologize again for taking so long, but I needed time to when I should put Supergirl in the story. I assure you fans, there will more action with her, and more new characters into the Team. My inspiration is Incredible Muffin stories of the DCAU.**

**Next Episode: The Team will get a new mission, a new teammate, and some old faces, both good and bad.**

**My idea for my story with Naruto is to make him smarter than he was in his world, but still keep some of his old traits. For those who are disappointed that he getting butt kicked by Amazo, I did that because here in the Team's world, he limits his strength towards certain foes, because this world is not the kind of place where he can go all out. **

**I hope you like this story, please review, and there is more to come.**


	6. Chapter 6 Infiltrator

**Hey there all, it's good to see you all again and I am here to give you another chapter of Young Justice: Shinobi. I want to say thank you for all the good reviews to all the people for liking my fanfic story. I also want to say I am planning to make more stories in the future and intend on updating the others I have made, but for right now I am really into this one and some may have to go through some changes.**

**Young Justice: Shinobi**

Chapter 6: Infiltrator

Infinity Island, August 7, 2010, 11:39 p.m.

Infinity Island is a small island, but at the peak of the island is a fortress-like building with guards in black combat suits and masks with night vision goggles, armed with high-tech guns. All of them were walking across with their weapons ready for any intruder.

As one of the guards on the ground was patrolling around the area, he turned around, then a red-painted arrow whizzed in the air and stuck to the center of his chest. The arrow arrow had no bladed head, but it stuck on and gave him an electric shock and knocked him out cold.

The man who fired the arrow sprinted passed the unconscious guard and headed to the wall of the facility. Then the man shot up another arrow tied to a line of rope, the arrow changed to grappling hook, hooked on to the top of the wall. The man began climbing up the wall fast and blended in with the shadows where none of the other guards can see him.

The man revealed to be Speedy, but in a new red-black costume that replaced his old red-yellow. Ever since he turned down the Justice League membership after being angered for being treated like a child by his former mentor, Roy decided to become a solo hero, now known as Red Arrow.

The island he has broken into is the base of the League of Shadows, a criminal organization of assassins wanted in several countries. He has heard rumors they have kidnapped a scientist from Star City to build them a weapon for some kind of heist. He was not going to let that happen.

After he made it to the top, he stayed in the shadows and spotted a security camera. Red Arrow took another arrow from his quiver, nocked it behind his bow, aim, then fired it next to the security camera. The arrow was a hacking-arrow, where it hacked into its mainframe and all it sees is an image of empty space of where it was pointing, allowing him to pass by it.

Red Arrow then stepped out of the shadows, spotted two guards, fired another taser-arrow at one of them and knocked him unconscious. The other guard spotted where the arrow was fired and pointed his weapon at Red Arrow, but the archer quickly knocked him out with another taser-arrow. He then proceeded on in finding the doctor and the weapon.

In the meantime, a woman with short blond hair, glasses, and a white lab coat was working on the computer typing very fast. She was being observed by two guards, in truth she was scared but she keeping herself calm as possible with these criminals.

"We're losing patience." a guard said. "Complete the project, or forfeit your life."

"I'm completing fast as I can." she replied.

The guards then heard a knock on the door, one of the guards opened it but was kicked down to the floor with the door by Red Arrow. The other guard readied his weapon and fired, but Red Arrow ducked and counter attacked. He beat the guards with bow as a quarterstaff and knocked him out with a final punch.

Now that both guards are down Red Arrow walked passed her but still spoke.

"Doctor Roquette?" he asked.

"Tell me you're the advanced guy." she asked.

"The only guy." he replied while readying his bow and arrow.

"You couldn't bring backup?" she asked sarcastically. "What? Were there budget cuts?"

Before their conversation could carry on, they heard a bell that acted as an alarm and heard more guards running towards the room they're in. In response, Red Arrow fired and explosive arrow at the wall, creating a sizable hole to escape.

"Now or never time, doc." Red Arrow said, but Roquette looked uncertain, looking at a silver canister next to them.

"We can't leave it behind." she said, meaning inside the high-tech canister is what she was forced to build for them.

"Look at it this way; I can take it, or I can take you." he replied.

Roquette thought about it, took off her glasses off and gave him her answer. "Alright, take me."

Red Arrow nodded, turned around, and fired a zip-line arrow into the trees below, and zipped down to the ground with the doctor before guards came in. After they landed, the guards started firing on them above, but the two ran to the beach.

Once they made to the beach they found a boat that was covered in a camouflage tarp. After the tarp was removed, Red Arrow pushed the boat to the water, jumped in with Roquette. He then started the boat just before the guards made it to the beach and after they're out in the water.

"So, what do you call this? The Arrow Boat?" Doctor Roquette said..

"Call it a rental. Now get down!" Red Arrow replied before ducking her head.

As the guards continued to fire, they heard a noise around them, like something has been set to be armed. That's when they realized the archer set up explosives on where they are. The guards retreated before the exploded while Red Arrow escaped with Doctor Roquette as their boat continue to speed up.

"I think we're in the clear." Red Arrow said, telling Roquette that they're safe and she can raise her head.

"Great, leaves only one problem." she replied.

Back at the facility on Infinity Island, two members of the League of Shadows came into room she was working in and checked on the canister.

One of them is Sensei, a elderly man with a balding head, gray hair, a scar on his right eye and wearing in Japanese style clothing and second-in-command of the League of Shadows. The other was Professor Ojo a man with a helmet with red eye in the center and wearing red-black robed suit.

"Well?" Sensei asked his fellow member.

"She finished it." Ojo said confirmed. "We're good to go."

This news caused a sinister smirk to appear on Sensei's face.

* * *

Mount Justice, August 8, 2010, 9:58.

It was a beautiful and sunny day in Happy Harbor, perfect for a nice and fun beach day, which was what the Team plans on doing. The entrance to the cave opened up as the Team in their swimsuits walked out onto to the beach as the sun shined over them. Another fact about Mount Justice, it has it's own private beach that they can enjoy. Naruto, Kara, M'gann, Kaldur, Robin and Superboy all walked out carrying beach blankets, umbrellas, chairs, surfboards and food.

M'gann took a deep breath, filled her lungs with ocean air. "Hello Megan, we should hit the beach everyday."

Robin grinned at first, before placing his hand on his forehead and bowing his head in mock-remorse. "But first, a moment of silence for our absent comrade."

"Poor Wally." M'gann said sadly with her face fell a little.

Unlike the others, Wally was back at his hometown in Central City to start his first day back at school. Life is tough when you have to start school early.

The others aren't as unfortunate. Robin's school was temporarily closed due to undergoing repairs since the Team's fight with Amazo.

Naruto had been home schooled and tutored by members of the League due to him not having identity since he was not part of their world. Naruto has become adjusted in their world, but he's never been a fond of or comfortable of schools, the League understood that and decided to teach him themselves.

Kara's school didn't have to start until September, allowing her to have fun with the others. Superboy and M'gann aren't able to go to school yet because Batman hasn't put them in the system yet. So until they are, they weren't going to school for awhile.

Naruto bowed his head for their unfortunate teammate until he lifted his back up and got back to his cheerful mood. "Ok, now that our moment of silence is over. What are we waiting for? Let's hit that beach!" he shouted as they ran to the beach.

They set up their stuff and started having fun in cool blue water. Naruto and Kara splashed each other with Robin and M'gann quickly joining them while Superboy did a super jump and cannon balled into the water getting them all wet as they all laughed. Kaldur was just standing there, watching them, smiling and looking amused by their antics while trying to be mature one of the group.

After a few hours of having fun in the water, they all sat down and have some lunch. After everythings was ready to cook, they started eating some grilled hot dogs.

They then finished their day by building sand castles, sand burying Superboy, volleyball, or just relaxing under the sun. To the Team, a hero's work is never done, but it is nice to have some fun while they get the chance.

* * *

Central City, 9:00 a.m.

Meanwhile in Keystone High School in Central city, the Team's missing teammate is stuck in the one place even the League can't bail him out of; high school. He couldn't help but groan at his own misfortune.

Unlike his friends back at the cave, Wally had to go to Central City to start his first day of sophmore year. Wally found his first day back to school boring and worst of all, to a speedster, _slow_. He couldn't to get out of school and back to Mount Justice.

If he's lucky he might make it to have some fun at that beach party the rest of his team are having. If he can, he could soak in the nice, cool ocean, have fun with the rest of his team and more importantly, seeing both M'gann and Kara in swimsuits. That last thought gave him a goofy smile on his face.

"Welcome class to your first day of sophomore year." a teacher's voice is called, bringing Wally back to reality.

He couldn't resist but groan again. He can't even enjoy his own girls in swimsuits fantasy. The worse part is, his first day at school has only just started. Ever since he got there things have been anything but fun for him. First, the water fountain sprayed him in the face and got his pants wet, then he had to eat the gross cafeteria food they serve, and, top it all off, he got pummeled with dodgeballs in gym class.

When school was finally over for the day, Wally raced right out of the doors with super speed and raised both arms up with glee. "Wahoo!" he cheered before he dashed back home and head to the cave to celebrate as fast as he can.

* * *

Mount Justice 5:22 p.m.

Back at Mount Justice, after a fun day at the beach, the Team got washed up and suited up after they were called in by came down in their mission uniforms, but Kara's is now wearing a different uniform as Supergirl. She is now wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt with the House of El symbol on the chest, a red skirt, boots, and a short red cape. Just like Kid Flash and Aqualad, Supergirl's uniform can switch to camouflage mode, allowing her shirt turning to change from blue to black

After they were done, they all head down to main hall and meeting them there were Batman and Red Tornado.

"So, Batman. What's going on?" Robin asked. "A new mission?" Batman shook his head.

"Not this time." Batman said. "I have brought you all here because we have selected a new member for your team." Before they could as they hear the computer voice and the zeta tubes turning on.

_Recognized: Green Arrow 08, Artemis B-09._

Coming out of the Zeta tubes were both a familiar face and a new face, one the former was Green Arrow, AKA Oliver Queen, one of the members of the Justice League..

The other was a 15-year-old girl with blond hair tied to a pony tail, wearing a green combat tank top with a light green arrow symbol on her chest, green mask, dark green pants, combat boots, carrying a green bow in her, and quiver of green arrows on her back.

"Team, meet your newest teammate, Artemis." Green Arrow said as the introduced hero stepped forward.

"Hey, nice to be here." Artemis said.

Naruto then walked up to her and extended his hand. "Well, on behalf of the team, welcome aboard." he said smiling as she shook his hand with a smile of her own.

"I'm Shinobi, this is Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian and Supergirl." Naruto introduced the team. "We're going to be your new teammates."

"It's nice to meet you." M'gann said as she and the others waved hello.

"Kid Flash is also with us, but he hasn't shown up yet." Aqualad said.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Supergirl asked. "He should be here about–" The voice of the cave's computer and the zeta tubes light just answered her question once they turned on. "–Oh, never mind."

_Recognized: Kid Flash B-03._

As soon as the light disappeared after he materialized, Wally appeared to his teammates in his swim trunks with a some sunscreen on his nose and holding a cooler, beach ball and beach umbrella in hands.

"The Wall-Man is here! Now let's get this party star–" Wally shouted until he tripped on his own feet and fell on his face, his beach stuff spread across the floor and his beach ball bounced away from him. When he lifted his head he saw his teammates in uniform, with Batman, Red Tornado and a new girl. "–ted." he finished, seeing that his beach day was over before he got there.

"Huh, speak of the devil." Naruto chuckled.

He and his teammates chuckled seeing their teammate like this. Naruto, Robin, Artemis and Aqualad had amused smiles on their faces while Supergirl and Miss Martian giggled. However, Batman, Superboy and Red Tornado remained nonchalant about it.

"Wall-Man, huh." Wally looked up to see the new girl in the room. "Wow, _love_ the uniform. What exactly are your powers." Artemis said sarcastically while smirking.

Wally got up and glared at her before walking up and turned to his teammates. "Uh, who is this?" he asked.

"Artemis, your new teammate." she introduced herself with a cocky smile.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you." Wally said.

"She's my new protégé." Green Arrow said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Wh-What happened to your old one?" Wally asked as the computers activated again.

_Recognized: Speedy B-07._

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." Red Arrow said in a gruff voice.

"Well, so much for not trying to comparing yourself from Green Arrow." Naruto said sarcastically causing the red-colored archer to glare at him.

Green Arrow stepped forward. "Roy, you look–"

"Replaceable." Roy interrupted.

"It's not like that, you told me you were going solo." Green Arrow defended.

"Why waste time in finding a sub." Red Arrow shot back. "Can she even use that bow?"

Artemis walked up and looked up to him in the eye. "Yes she can." she replied.

"Who _are_ you?" Wally asked.

"She's my niece/I'm his niece." Green Arrow and Artemis said at the same time.

"Another niece?" Robin commented.

"But she is not your replacement." Aqualad said. "We've always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you'd know who we pick." Wally said with a smile.

"Whatever, Baywatch, I'm here to stay." Artemis replied.

After he was done glaring at the Team's newest teammate, Red Arrow then focused his cold stare towards their leader. "So, Shinobi, isn't it? I hear you were chosen to be this team's leader." he said.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at him. "And what if I am?" he asked.

"Are you sure it was wise for them to elect a newbie be their leader and have another newbie into their team? I kinda thought Robin would lead and but never figured they let some hotshot who just started and thinks he can he's good enough to handle the hero gig." Red Arrow asked, not trusting the leader his friends chose.

"Way I see it; you're not on this team, you don't get to criticize." Naruto quipped back with eyes still narrowed, he did not like his attitude. Red Arrow just glared back before he decided to leave, until Naruto spoke, stopping him. "Hold it. You wouldn't come here unless you had a reason."

"Yeah, a reason called Dr. Serling Roquette." Red Arrow said.

Robin's eyes widened then smiled, he knew who he is talking about. "Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University at Star City." He turned on his holo-computer in his glove and pulled out the information. "She vanished two weeks ago."

"Abducted two weeks ago." Red Arrow corrected. "By the League of Shadows."

"Whoa, you want to us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Robin asked excitedly.

"Hardcore." Kid Flash said fist-bumping Robin.

"I already rescued her." Red Arrow said much to their disappointment, but he wasn't done. He then walked up to the computer, insert a flash-drive bringing up information and a picture of an insect robot.

"Only one problem." Red Arrow continued. "The Shadows already forced her to create a weapon. The doc calls it The Fog. It is comprised of millions of microscopic robots; nanotech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating anything in their path–concrete, steel...flesh, bone. But it's true purpose just for destruction; it's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system, and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation and power broking." Artemis said. "Yeah, sounds like the Shadows."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Like you know anything about the Shadows." he said, but Artemis just smirked, annoying more. "Who _are_ you?!"

"Roquette is working on a virus that would render the fog inert." Red Arrow said, getting everyone's attention back to the mission.

"But if the Shadows know she can do that." Robin said.

"They'll target her." Red Arrow finished.

"Okay, so we know what we have to do." Naruto said. "Our mission is to protect the doctor from Shadows while she works on the the virus to stop The Fog. One question though; where is she now?"

"Off the grid." Red Arrow answered, then brought the image of where he hid her. "I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab." Their eyes widened.

"Local? She's here in Happy Harbor? And you left her alone?!" Naruto said in frustration before his tone switched to sarcastic. "Nice work, hero."

"Back off, punk!" Red Arrow snapped. "She's safe enough for now."

"Let's you and I keep it that way." Green Arrow said, not happy about his former partner's decision either.

"You and I? Don't you want to take your new protégé?" Red Arrow asked crossly. Green Arrow stepped forward and about to say something, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Batman giving him a meaningful look, Green Arrow nodded in response.

"You brought this to the Team, so this is their mission." Green Arrow said then gestured to Artemis. "Which means it's hers now too."

"Then my job is done." Red Arrow shrugged, then walked to the zeta tubes.

_Recognized Speedy–_

"That's Red Arrow, B-07, update." Red Arrow said as the computer beeped and he was teleported out by the zeta tubes light. Naruto just narrowed his eyes in the direction the archer left before turning back to his teammates and spoke.

"Anyway, now all of that is settled, we have a mission to do." Naruto said. "Wally get suited up and make it fast, we leave in five minutes. I want three working outside of the perimeter and the rest of guarding the doctor inside." They all nodded

"Superboy, M'gann, Kara, you three will patrol outside the building to watch out for the League of Shadows, alert us if you spot them." he then turned Supergirl. "Kara, stay high and give us aerial coverage." Naruto said, she nodded."The rest of us will be inside the school protecting Dr. Roquette. Understood?" They all nodded.

"Good." Naruto smiled. "Now, let's move out."

* * *

Happy Harbor, August 8, 2010, 9:53 p.m.

The team had arrived at the high school and were in position in patrols. Up on the roof of the building are Miss Martian and Supergirl ,whose uniform has been upgraded allowing her white shirt turn black, while Superboy walked around the perimeter with the bioship was cloaked above the school.

The other half of the team were inside the school. Naruto was in the computer room with Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Aqualad watching Doctor Roquette as she was working on one the lab's computers.

"_Miss Martian link us up. We can't risk the Shadows intercepting our comms._" Naruto said mentally for the Martian to hear him, then she set up the telepathic link.

"_Everyone online?_" Miss Martian asked before everyone confirmed.

"_Ohh, this feels weird._" Artemis said, not use to the link her teammates use.

"_And distracting._" Doctor Roquette said as she typed away on the computer. "_Coding distributed algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen think in my skull?!_"

"_Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?_" Kid Flash asked as he chews on a energy bar.

"_Pot, kettle, have you met?_" Artemis said as she gestured from Roquette to Kid Flash.

"_Hey, hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the Team._" Kid Flash glared back at her.

"_That is so not on me!_" Artemis said back while crossing her arms.

"_Fate of the world at stake!_" Roquette said throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

"_She started it!_" Kid Flash said.

"_Enough, both of you!_" Shinobi said, getting their attention. "_We're on a mission here. Can both of you at least try to be mature? _" This got them to shut up and hold a ceasefire on their argument.

"_Look, since me and Baywatch over there can't seem to get along in the same room, how about I help Miss Martian, Supergirl, and Superboy patrol the perimeter._" Artemis said.

Shinobi nodded. "_Good idea, another set of eyes out there will do some good._" After she left, an idea popped in Naruto's head. "_In the meantime,_ _Miss Martian, keep Doctor Roquette out of the link. Less distractions means her work on the virus will work faster._"

"_Sure._" Miss Martian replied.

"Thank you." Roquette said to the ninja, she can now finally work without any distractions from her _bodyguards_.

"_Let me be clear with you, Wally._" Shinobi said. "_Even if Artemis didn't join, I would not let someone like Red Arrow to be on our team._" Kid Flash so was surprised by this he actually dropped his energy bar.

"_What, but why not?_" Kid Flash asked.

"_Look, I understand he's your friend, I can respect that._" Shinobi continued. "_But our team is still new and needs work together as just that, a team. But after meeting the guy, I can tell, Red Arrow doesn't know how to be a on a team. Not to mention, ever since his big tantrum back the Hall last month, all he's done is ridicule and disrespect us ever since we formed our team. Until he learns how to be a team player, it's probably best that he doesn't join us._"

"_I hate to admit it, but our leader is right._" Aqualad added into the conversation. "_We haven't been on good terms with Red Arrow ever since the incident back at the Hall of Justice. It's probably best we leave him be until he learns on how to work with a team and learn how to better control himself._"

"_As for Artemis, cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your butt from Amazo_." Robin said to the stubborn speedster, whose eyes widened.

"_What?! No, it was Speedy's–I mean Red Arrow's arrow, right?_" Kid Flash said.

"_Not so much._" Shinobi said with a smirk on his face behind his mask. "_Just face it, man, you owe her._"

"_Well. still not giving her the satisfaction._" Kid Flash said with a huff.

"_You do realise I can still hear you?_" Artemis said.

"AAH!" Kid Flash shouted in frustration while Robin and Shinobi couldn't help but snicker a little. Kid Flash and Robin then left the room to patrol the inside of the building, leaving Shinobi and Aqualad to guard Doctor Roquette in the lab.

Shinobi walked up to her as she continued working. "Even if your virus works, it won't do much good if we don't know where The Fog is. Can you track it?" he asked.

She nodded. "Of course I can track it, but I have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address that says 'assassinate me' written in neon." She said in frustration. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to Shinobi trying to be reassuring.

"I promise, we will protect you." Shinobi said as Doctor Roquette nodded and began to search for The Fog. After a few moments of typing, a new window appeared.

"Tracking The Fog now."

* * *

While the team inside were guarding the doctor as she tries to track the fog, the team outside continue to guard the perimeter of the building to watch for the enemy. They have been alerted that now they are starting to track The Fog's location, the Shadows would be coming after Roquette, and once they show up it will not be fun.

Supergirl was watching over the area outside of the school in the air while using her Kryptonian enhance vision and super-hearing. Supergirl's keen ears caught sound of of rustling trees and birds flapping their wings outside of the school, but didn't see anything. To get a better view, she flew over to the direction of where it was heard and landed, but she figured to have a little help pinpointing it if it was the Shadows.

"_Superboy, do you read?_" Supergirl asked.

"_Yeah, I hear you, Kara._" he replied. "_What's the problem?_"

"_I thought I heard something on the east side of the perimeter, but I can't pinpoint the source. Think you can give some extra eyes and ears over here?" She asked._

"_Sure thing._" Superboy said.

Superboy then jumped fifty feet high on top of the building, then lept down to where Miss Martian were standing. He then walked towards where Supergirl wanted to meet him.

"_Mmm, that boy._" Artemis said, watching Superboy leaving.

Superboy turned around and looked at her in question briefly, raising an eyebrow, before moving on.

"_He can hear you._" Miss Martian said in annoyed tone. "_We can all hear you._"

"_Oh, I know_." Artemis replied, much to the Martian's irritation.

"_Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located The Fog, I need you to reconfigure the bio-ship and ready to be deployed._" Shinobi informed her. Miss Martian uncloaked the bio-ship and lowered it next to the school. "_Superboy, Supergirl, you two will go with Robin in the bioship to go after the The Fog. The rest of us will stay here and protect the doctor while she prepares the virus._"

After they got their orders and the bioship was lowered, Robin, Superboy and Supergirl all got inside the ship and it took off where the The Fog is currently located. In the meantime, Miss Martian and Artemis returned to their posts back at the school after ship has left. Unknown to them, they were being watched by two assassins from the League of Shadows.

The two weren't worried by the Martian finding them; they have had training to hide their thoughts to avoid detection from telepaths. They would have trouble making their move if the Kryptonians were there, especially because of their super-hearing, but they aren't around right now. This will allow them to make their move on their target faster.

"_You embarrassed Superboy._" Miss Martian said in a annoyed tone to her new teammate through the mental link.

Artemis shrugged. "_Didn't hear _him _say that._"

"_Must you challenge everybody?_" Miss Martian demanded.

"_Where I come from, that's how you survive._" Artemis replied in a serious tone.

Neither of them knew, the two assassin that were hiding before flipped over the fence next to them and entered the school. They didn't know it, but the enemy has made their move.

* * *

Kid Flash was patrolling the hallway until he saw someone's shadow before it walked, off, he decided to follow it in case it was the enemy. Kid Flash followed the shadow to the school pool using his speed, but he failed to see the marbles on the floor when he got the room, he tripped and fell on his back.

Before he got the chance to get up, he caught the sight of a black boot kicking him in the face and knocking him out. Satisfied that the hero is unconscious, the assassin rolled him into the pool with her foot, certain that he'd drown. Then continued to pursue her true target with male assassin with her now that the only hero in their way is out of the way.

In the meantime back at the computer lab, Roquette continued working on the virus to shut down the fog with Aqualad and Shinobi were standing by to protect her. Then suddenly, two shuriken flew right at the doctor, in reaction, Aqualad stepped in took the attack, it was a good thing his dense Atlantean flesh allowed him to withstand the pain.

"Doctor, get down!" Aqualad said.

Then three kunai knives were thrown at the Roquette next, but Shinobi took out his chakra blades and deflected them. Then the two assassins appeared, one of them was a well-known members of the Shadows while the other was new.

The woman of the pair was Cheshire, one of the League of Shadows best known assassins. Cheshire had long, bushy black hair and has very slender frame. She wore a dark green, long-sleeved kimono jacket with only one sleeve that seems to be have some shreds in it, light green sash, and long black boots. She also wore a white grinning Cheshire cat kabuki mask with black lenses.

The other one seems to the same age as the assassin and seems to be wearing ninja attire as well, but in a male version. is currently wearing a crimson long-sleeved kimono jacket, pants, black boots, black arm-guards, gray leg wraps around his shins, and sword strapped to his back. The man had rough black hair and a black mask that covers his eyes with red black lenses and red tint around them.

What really peaked Naruto's curiosity was that he was wearing the same headband he was, but his Hidden Leaf symbol had a horizontal slash on it. Seeing it made Naruto realized that this man is a ninja from his world, and what's more is that he is a rogue ninja from his own village. How can a rogue ninja from his world be here?

Before he could ask questions, Shinobi was jumped by this ninja suddenly jumped and attacked with his sword but was able to block it with his double kuani. Then they began clashing their blades with Shinobi trying to keep him away from the doctor. As he was trying to hold him off, Shinobi turned to the doctor. Cheshire try to throw three more shuriken at Roquette, but Aqualad had to take the hit again for her.

"Mmm, that had to hurt." the assassin said.

"Atlantean skin is quite dense." Aqualad replied as he readied his water-bearers and turned them into blades. He managed to block her attacks after took out and attacked with her two sai.

"And my shuriken are quite poisonous." Cheshire replied.

Aqualad continued to fight Cheshire, trying to keep her off of Dr. Roquette. As he tried to block her two sai, Cheshire manage to use quick and flexible moves to knock him down. While the hero was down, she threw one of her sai at the doctor, but Aqualad changed his water-bearer blade into a whip and knocked it away.

"Poison slowing you down yet?" Cheshire asked, clearly enjoying the fight.

"Jellyfish toxin." Aqualad said, confirming the type of poison she uses. "I'm largely immune."

As he and Cheshire were clashing, he was trying to push her back when their blades clashed. Seeing how Aqualad is clearly stronger than she is, so she knocked him back with a headbutt, before they continued.

In the meantime, Naruto was busy fighting the ninja that Cheshire is partnered with. It was pretty clear that his opponent was ninja like him, he just had to wonder how can a ninja from his world be here. But now is not really the time to be asking questions.

Shinobi continued clashing his opponent with their blades. The ninja leapt back and landed on top of of the desks, took out some shuriken, and threw them at Shinobi. However, Shinobi rolled out of the way, then did a handsign.

"_Wind Style: Great Breakthrough._"

Shinobi released a blast of wind against his opponent, sending him flying and slamming hard into the wall. Naruto then decided to call the other. "_Miss Martian, Kid, Artemis, we're under attack in the computer lab. The Shadows are here._" he said through the link.

"_On our way._" Miss Martian replied.

As she and Artemis rushed to help their comrades fighting the assassins, Miss Martian sensed Kid Flash is in danger. So she made a sharp left-turn to the school's pool, she found him floating face down in the pool. She lifted him out of the water with her telekinesis and began performing CPR.

Back at the fight in the computer lab, Shinobi and the this ninja continued their fight. The ninja leapt recovered from his hit from the jutsu and tried to attack Shinobi with his sword, but he was able to dodge it. Shinobi tried to land a hit on him, but the ninja then kneed him in the stomach and roundhouse kicked right into a wall. Whoever this guy is, he is strong, his skills have to be about Jonin level.

Shinobi then focused his wind chakra in his two blades, causing them to glow blue, increasing their cutting power making them blades this guy can't block. As he rushed in to attack, his attack was blocked again, because this ninja can also use wind chakra into his sword.

"You'll have to try better than that." the ninja said smugly.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he continued fighting.

"If I wanted you to know that, would I be wearing a mask?" The ninja replied. He tried to attack Shinobi again with his chakra blades, but he was able to block them again with his own. "But I might as well tell you since I know who you are,...Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened. This ninja knows who he is!

"Come now, Naruto, don't look so surprised." the ninja said in mock-amused tone. "I mean everyone knows about you. Naruto Uzumaki, the Nine-Tailed Fox, The hero of the ninja world. You have become quite famous for doing you're part in the war."

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded.

The ninja then removed his mask, revealing the face of young man with with black eyes and two red claw-like markings on both sides of his cheeks.

"My name...is Ryuga." he said, he then turned his attention to the other fight and grew a sinister smirk on his face. "And if I were you, I should be the least of your problems."

Shinobi turned with widened eyes to see Aqualad at Cheshire's mercy, about to be stabbed while he is on the ground.

"Aqualad!" Shinobi ran into help, but then Ryuga got in front of him with great speed and kicked him hard into the wall. Ryuga tried to stab him with sword, but Shinobi dodged and kicked him away.

"Hmph, I thought you'd be more entertaining than this." Cheshire says while raising her sai while having Aqualad at her feet. "Oh well, I'll make this quick."

Before she could stab him with her Sai, it was knocked out her hand by an arrow that Artemis shot. She, Ryuga, Aqualad and Shinobi turned to turned to see Artemis, ready for another shot.

"Don't. Move." Artemis demanded. Aqualad then got up and got in front of Dr. Roquette protectively and Shinobi stood back up on his feet, ready to continue the fight.

"Heh, this keeps getting interesting." Cheshire said as she unfolded a katana and stood back between Ryuga who has his own sword ready.

While it seems like a standoff, Artemis launched her arrow at Cheshire, who immediately deflected it and kept deflect more coming as the archer kept up the barrage.

Aqualad and Shinobi charged at Ryuga, who charged back at them and was fending them both off with his sword. During a clash with Aqualad, Ryuga's sword was knocked out of his hand by Aqualad's own blades. Despite the loss of his weapon, Ryuga smirked. He lept back, crossed his arms into an 'X' and three black chakra claw-blades came out his armguards. The claws then glowed blue with wind chakra, and then charged at them and was skilled enough to fend off Shinobi's chakra blades and the blades of Aqualad's water-bearers.

As the assassins and heroes continued their stalemate, Kid Flash and Miss Martian showed up in time and stood in front of Dr. Roquette. "It seems our fight has gotten too interesting, don't you think?" Ryuga said.

"Agreed, so it's time to leave." Cheshire said as she pulled out a smoke bomb and tossed it to the ground. Kid Flash tried to run in and grab them, but he as soon as he tackled the smoke the two assassins disappeared and he bumped into Artemis and immediately pulled back.

"Gone." Kid Flash said.

"They're getting away! You're letting them get away!" Roquette yelled.

"We have already split our team nearly in half to go after The Fog." Shinobi pointed out the angry and scared doctor. "If we split up now, it will only will only leave you unprotected if we go after them or by sending one or more of us to go after them."

"This is all your fault!" Kid Flash yelled at Artemis as she glared at him. "You were on perimeter! How did those Shadows get in?"

Before the archer could reply, Miss Martian stepped and spoke before her. "That's not really fair; _I_ was outside too!"

"Outside...being distracted by her!" Kid Flash replied, refusing to give Artemis any slack; then he turned to M'gann with a smile and his tone turned to a nice one "Besides, I can't stay mad at you."

"_You gave me mouth-to-mouth._" he said mentally.

"_We heard that_!" The rest of the Team said, startling Wally, reminding him the psychic link is still active.

"Dang it!" He yelled as he walked off, sulking.

Miss Martian walked up to Artemis resting her hand on her shoulder. "I didn't do half as well in my first battle, and I know you couldn't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for long."

"Focus everyone." Shinobi said, getting their attention. "The Shadows may have failed in this attack, but they'll be back to try again."

"Still, I have to ask one question, Shinobi." Aqualad spoke, though his tone sounded like he hasn't fully recovered from the blows of the fight and the multiple doses of the poison. "Who was that man that Cheshire was with, he seems to know abilities that only you would know." Shinobi looked down on the floor, not speaking but telling his team he knows something.

"You know something about him, don't you?" Artemis said. "You don't mind explaining. He's not a member of the Shadows, is he?"

Shinobi sighed, but complied. "Alright, fine. The thing is, that guy back there was a shinobi, like me." he said much to his teammates shock.

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Kid Flash said. "You're telling us he's from your world and he is a ninja like you?" Shinobi nodded.

"Hold on! Other world?" Artemis said, reminding them she is still new to the Team and don't know their full history yet.

"Naruto comes from an alternate version of Earth full of ninja with abilities just like his." Miss Martian whispered to Artemis, replacing her confusion with amazement and interest.

"The name I chose for myself, Shinobi, is the official name of the type of warrior my people are called." Shinobi said. "Truth is I don't know how he got here in your world either. I've had my fair share of criminals in my world, but I have never seen him before or knew the ninja of my world can travel to other worlds."

"You think there could be more than him in our world." Aqualad asked. Sh

Shinobi nodded "Believe me, Aqualad, when it comes to roque ninja, there is never _just_ one." Shinobi then he got a call from his communicator.

"_Robin to Shinobi. We're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadows' next target, STAR Labs. We're too late. It's destroyed. Totally destroyed. The Fog decimated it. This is bad. STAR Labs has cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy_." Robin informed. "_What's our next move?_"

"Await for further instructions and coordinates." Shinobi said over the comms before turning back to Roquette. "We need you to re-scan for The Fog again. Find it. Everyone, we're moving the doctor, and we're going to prepare a surprise for the Shadows."

* * *

The Team relocated to a small boat-rental house near the ocean as Doctor Roquette used the computer to continue trying to locate The Fog. Kid Flash and Artemis stayed inside to guard the doctor while Shinobi, Aqualad and Miss Martian remained outside, patrolling the perimeter.

So far no sign of the Shadows. Not liking the tense waiting, Artemis began pacing behind the doctor. While watching the doctor, both she and Kid Flash continue glaring at each other, not liking being the same room together. They stopped when they heard a voice snapped at them through the link.

"_Stop it, both of you_!" Shinobi said.

"_What?!_" They said.

"_I can hear you two glaring. You two are acting like kids fighting on a playground. Stay focused on the mission._" Shinobi said as he patrolled outside of the rental boat house. Miss Martian stayed in camouflaged hovering in the air acting as a lookout while Aqualad patrolled the other outside of the boat house.

"_Aqualad, Miss Martian, I am clear on on the east side of the boat side, but I am going to check on the west. I want you two to check on the north and south._" he said.

"_Got it._" they both replied.

As Aqualad was reaching to the north side, he looked around and spoke out loud. "Miss Martian stay in camouflage mode and start a wide perimeter sweep." he said as he walked underneath a tree. Instead of getting an answer, he was suddenly grabbed by a net of red, sticky webbing ensnared him, reeling him up into a tree, punched and kicked and thrown right into a van.

As Aqualad got up to see his attacker was another assassin of the League of Shadows, Black Spider, a man in a tight purple suit, mask with yellow reflected lenses. He tried to get back up but he was knocked out by the back of large metal hook. This assassin was known as Hook, another member of the League of Shadows.

After the Atlantean hero was knocked out cold, both Cheshire and Ryuga appeared. "The Martian and the ninja could appear at any second and I'm not keen on evening up the odds." Cheshire said.

"Then let's get in there and finish the job. We end Roquette now." Ryuga said as they ran to the building.

Black Spider was the first two arrive by kicking down the door and crouching low; Kid Flash tried to hit him, but the assassin nimbly evaded the attack, stuck to the wall and tried to fire his red web at the speedster. Kid Flash managed to dodge it, then picked up and threw a trash bin at him, but Black Spider dodged it and the two began fighting hand-to-hand.

Artemis aimed her arrow at the spider-themed villain, but the sound of glass shattering behind made her turn around. Hook had crashed the window behind her, then hid behind of of the benches when the Artemis began firing her arrows. Artemis turned to Roquette.

"Don't stop working." Artemis said, not taking her eyes off Hook.

The doctor nodded and continued typing, but as she was doing that, Cheshire was aiming a crossbow at the roof window. Cheshire then fired the arrow, but then a desk suddenly levitated and blocked the shot.

"The Martian's here. It's now or never." Cheshire told her comrades.

As Kid Flash continued fighting Black Spider, he saw some shuriken flew right at him which he managed to dodge. He turned to the window on his left, and sees Ryuga jumping out and charged at him. Black Spider used that distraction to get passed the him. Kid Flash tried to go after, but his front was blocked by Ryuga. Kid Flash tried to attack, but his fists were blocked by Ryuga, who then countered with multiple punches and kicked right into a wall.

Cheshire made her move and charged at the doctor with her sai. Artemis tried to aim her arrow at the assassin, but she was hit and knocked back by Hook when launched his namesake weapon at her with a long chain at her.

Roquette tried to escape, but Cheshire knocked her down to the floor. As Cheshire raised her sai to kill her, the doctor suddenly smirked and her body exploded into a cloud of smoke and replaced with a small log.

"We've been duped!" Cheshire said.

"Yes, it looks like you have." Shinobi said as he leapt out through the back roof window and Miss Martian de-cloaked herself.

Unbeknownst to the assassins, Shinobi ordered Aqualad to take a dive and faked in being knocked out while he joins the doctor has been safely secured to a small internet café. He could have left two clones to take his place along with the doctors', but he needed the whole team to be there and they would have needed the real him to help fight against these assassins.

Aqualad in meantime was with Doctor Roquette as she continued to work on the virus to shut down The Fog. He then received a message from his leader.

"_Aqualad, the trap worked._" Shinobi reported.

"_Excellent. Doctor Roquette has found The Fog and is working on the virus right now._" Aqualad replied. He then turned to the doctor. "The trap was successful, but I doubt we're in the clear yet. Is it ready yet?" he asked.

"Almost got it." Roquette answered.

* * *

Philadelphia, 11:45 p.m.

While flying in the bioship, Robin was with Superboy and Supergirl tracking The Fog's signal and his eyes widened when he identified the next target.

"The next target is a WayneTech facility," Robin said. "In theory, it's software could be used hack the…"

"The what?" Superboy asked when Robin trailed off.

"Doesn't matter," Robin said. "but what does matter is that Wayne-Tech operates on a 24-hour force. We'll never evacuate the building in time."

"Then is where we stop The Fog before it destroys the building." Supergirl said, understanding the mission.

* * *

Happy Harbor

"You'll never find Doctor. Roquette." Miss Martian exclaimed.

"Never is such a long time," Cheshire said, before turning to Hook. "Ryuga and I will pursue the target; keep them busy."

While Hook kept Miss Martian busy, Cheshire and Ryuga make their escape from the building to go after the real target. Artemis had just got back up to see the two leave, she then saw Shinobi running after them in the same direction.

"Come on, we can't let them get away this time." Shinobi said just before he left.

Artemis nodded before turning to her two other teammates. "Shinobi and I will pursue the leaders. Take the rest down." she said as she ran past Kid Flash.

Kid Flash punched Black Spider in the face before turning to her with a glare. "You are so not the boss of me!"

"Just do it!" Artemis yelled over her shoulder, just before she left.

Outside, both Cheshire and Ryuga made it to the spot where Aqualad was unconscious but was no longer there. It came clear to them that the Atlantean had tricked them and went to where the doctor really is.

"Knew it was too easy to take the Atlantean down." Ryuga commented to his partner, who glared at him behind her mask.

"I don't know about you, but I don't like being played." Cheshire said.

The black lenses of her mask then glowed orange; now able to see the heat-signatures of Aqualad's footprints. As she and Ryuga followed the footprints that would lead to Roquette, they were followed by both Shinobi and Artemis. Ryuga looked back and sees the heroes are after them.

"You go after the doctor, I'll handle these two." Ryuga said. Cheshire nodded and continued to follow the trail. Ryuga then stopped then did started doing handsigns. Naruto recognizes the jutsu he's using.

"Artemis, move!" Naruto called to her.

"_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu._"

Much to Artemis's shock, Ryuga then shot a stream of fire from his mouth at them. Both managed to avoid the flames dodge by hiding behind a truck before the flames hit them.

"Fire?!" Artemis said in shock before turning to her leader. "He can breath fire?!"

"Yeah, some of the ninja in my world can do that." Shinobi said as casual as he can before he switches to a more serious tone. "The one with the mask is heading to where we stash the doctor. I'll hold him off, you go after her."

Artemis nodded and both decided to make their move. Both of them charged at Ryuga, while Shinobi took out his collapsable staff and charged it with wind-chakra. Ryuga took out his sword, charged it with his own chakra, and clashed with Shinobi, but it made him forget about the ninja's teammate. While Shinobi hold him off, Artemis got by Ryuga and continue to pursue Cheshire. Ryuga turned and try to stop her, but Shinobi wouldn't let him pass.

Shinobi waved his finger teasingly. "You want her to have this dance, then you'll have to get by me first." he said before Ryuga charged again clashing with Shinobi once again. Shinobi can tell this guy won't go down without a fight, but neither will he.

While her partner was distracting their pursuers, Cheshire continued her own pursuit to Doctor Roquette. She then heard a whistling sound behind her, she turned and deflected an incoming arrow with her Sai.

"I was hoping it would be you." She said to Artemis, who was reading another arrow, but by then, Cheshire was leaping up to nearest rooftop.

Artemis soon followed, not wanting to let her get away. Artemis ran after the assassin and continued to fire arrows at her, but they were either deflected or dodged. She then fired another, which Cheshire dodged again and stuck to a chimney, but then released a purple gas from the arrow, making the villainess cough and fall nimbly.

Artemis then walked over to the fallen assassin, getting another arrow ready and circled warily around Cheshire. As soon as she moved closer to secure her, Cheshire suddenly kicked out and knocked Artemis down, still conscious.

"The mask has built in air filters" Cheshire said smugly. Artemis then tried to fight the assassin close range, but Cheshire was better and easily catching her in a arm lock. "Better luck next time, kid." she said before knocking her out by elbowing her in the neck.

* * *

Aqualad was still in the computer cafe guarding Doctor Roquette she continued typing to upload the virus. He then heard a thump noise on the roof.

"We've got company!" Aqualad warned her.

"Uploading now!" Roquette said in triumphantly, before turning to the hero. "And by the way, your leader said that you guys would protect me."

Aqualad heard a noise, turned, sees a smoke pellet rolled into the room and exploded into a cloud of smoke. Aqualad readied his water-bearer blades for the assassin, but instead of attacking him in the smoke cloud, Cheshire was hiding in the behind him in ceiling. After he heard a noise behind him, he turned around and Cheshire fired poisonous blow darts at him that stuck to his chest. As soon as Aqualad backed away, weakened by the poison, Cheshire landed to the ground crouching.

"Let's test the limit of your jellyfish immunity, shall we?" Cheshire asked mockingly.

Aqualad then began his attack on the assassin, but unlike last time, his moves are slower and more easy to predict for Cheshire to counter. Aqualad may be largely immune to the jellyfish poison, but not _completely _immune. Cheshire figured multiple doses of the poison would take it's effect and slow him down. All it took was hard kick to the head to knock him out.

"There, limit tested." Cheshire said, before she started moving towards the doctor and took out her Sai. "Now doctor, time for my appointment." she said menacingly, while Roquette herself backed away in fear and hopes her virus works in time.

* * *

Philadelphia

"It's downloading!" Robin told his two teammates, looking at his holo-computer, while the bio-ship's rear hatch was opened for the heroes.

"But the Fog is making it's move. Look!" Supergirl said while pointing at the van parked near the WayneTech building.

The van door opened up and revealed Professor Ojo with a metal container that contained and acted as the deployment mechanism for The Fog. Ojo was getting ready to unleash The Fog at the building.

"Not on my watch!" Superboy said, then jumped out of the ship.

"Superboy!" Robin called out after him.

Professor Ojo saw Superboy diving towards him, then fired a powerful red energy-beam from his helmet, sending Superboy to the ground. Superboy got back and charged at the man, but then another man leapt out of the truck, got in front of Superboy and knocked him back hard with a stone covered fist.

This man is muscular man about in his late 20's, tanned skin, short brown hair hair that went down on his face, red fang-shaped marks on both cheeks, and looks he had to be just as muscular as Superboy. The man was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, pants, brown high ninja boots, and a dark green sleeveless kimono jacket with black lining and a brown sash wrapped around. On his forehead was a Hidden Stone Village headband with a horizontal slash on it.

The ninja then turned to Professor Ojo. "I'll hold off this loser; release The Fog." he said. After nodding, Ojo then activated the container and a dull-gray cloud emerged from it, which has to be The Fog, and went flying right to the WayneTech building.

"No!" Robin yelled.

"What do we do now?" Supergirl asked.

"Make sure they don't steal anything else." Robin said before glancing back at his other teammate. "You go help Superboy, I'll stop the Fog."

Supergirl nodded, then flew down at the two assassins. Professor Ojo looked up and saw the other Kryptonian coming their way, then began focusing his attention and firing his helmet's laser at Supergirl. Supergirl managed to dodge the blasts, but the consecutive beams are making hard for her to get in close.

Superboy got back on his feet and raised an eyebrow, while still getting ready to fight. "Who're you supposed to be?"

"The name is Kazan." The ninja replied. "And you're toast, punk."

Superboy only snarled and charged at him while Kazan ran towards at him as well. However, Kazan looked confident and kept on charging.

"_Earth Style: Earth Armor_."

Both of Kazans arms, from his hands to his elbows, became covered in armor made of stone, then he and Superboy locked their hands together, trying to push the other back. Superboy can tell this ninja is much stronger than any human, but he was starting to overpower him due to his superior strength.

Kazan then pulled Superboy in, made the hero lose his footing, then Kazan let go one of his hands and gives him rock-covered uppercut. Dazed, Superboy tried to recover from the surprisingly strong blow, then Kazan gave him kick in gut that was strong enough to send him skidding twenty feet away on his back.

While trying to avoid the blasts, Supergirl dove down towards the assassin before coming down and punching the man into the van. She was about to continue her attack, until her arm was grabbed by Kazan's rock-covered hand and was tossed back. Before Supergirl could retaliate, Ojo fired his helmet laser at her again, pushing her back.

Superboy, then got back on his feet and was ready to get back in the fight. Both Kryptonians were determined to take these two down.

While Superboy and Supergirl holds off the two assassins outside, Robin made his move by swung out of the ship and chased after The Fog to the inside of the WayneTech building. The Fog ate it's way through the door and flew down the hall, while Robin went after. However, he got the attention of the guard who was there to witness the whole thing.

"What in the–" the guard said as he saw the fog, but then saw Robin ran past him. "Hey, you're not suppose to be in here! Unauthorized entry!" he said while sounding the alarm. After the alarm was set off, a large gate began lowering in Robin's path.

"WayneTech override, RG-7!" Robin yelled, stopping the gate and allowing him to slide under it to continue chasing The Fog.

He has witnessed of what The Fog was capable of and he was horrified. If he doesn't stop it, all of WayneTech's secrets will be in the hands of the Shadows and then that swarm of nanobots will bring down the whole building with everyone in it.

The Fog was eating it's way through the building, while panicked employees ran for the lives from the swarm of nanobots. Robin tried to search for a computer in the building, so they can upload the virus. Robin made his way to the cafeteria, but the Fog are already eating their way through the ceiling. Robin then pulled out a cord from his glove and plugged it into the computer.

"Please be connected to the mainframe, please be connected to the mainframe." Robin muttered to himself. He only hopes the virus is ready and he can upload it in time.

* * *

Happy Harbor

Back at the fight in the boat house, Miss Martian narrowly dodged another attack from Hook after he launched his giant metal hook at her again. Miss Martian then used her telekinesis to lift two benches at him, but he managed to smash them to pieces after his hook was reeled back in. He tried his doing his attack again, but the Martian managed to evade.

"_Kid Flash, we need to end this now!_" Miss Martian said as she saw him using his speed to avoid getting hit by Black Spider's webs.

"_It's like you read my mind, beautiful._" He said to her with a grin.

That distraction allowed him to get hit by Black Spider's web, but he then got an idea. Kid Flash spun in place, wrapping the web around himself, but since it was still connected to the assassin's web shooters, it drew him in. It was to fast for Black Spider to react; he was pulled in at incredible speed and got kicked in the face by Kid Flash when got in close, knocking him into the benches and out cold.

Miss Martian was still facing her opponent, hovering in place while Hook then launched his large hook at her again, but the Martian was prepared for it. Using her telekinesis to send the hook right back at him, hitting him hard in the face and knocking him out.

"Woohoo! I got mine!" Miss Martian cheered.

"Great." Kid Flash said sheepishly, still tied up in webbing and can't seem to break loose. "A little help here?"

* * *

Happy Harbor

Meanwhile back at the computer cafe, Doctor Roquette was cornered by Cheshire, who was ready kill her with her Sai. Roquette was terrified and feared the worst as Cheshire held her by the shirt and was about to stab her with her weapon, until they heard a beep on the computer. They turned to see that the virus has been completed and downloaded.

"So, you finished the virus?" Cheshire said as she turned her head to the doctor. "Eliminating the reason for your elimination, though not the entertainment value." she says as she was ready to kill her anyway, but then tossed her to the ground while pointing her sai at her.

"Lucky for you my orders are clear. You live to program another day. After all, doctor, the Shadows may find another use for you." Cheshire said in a menacing tone to a very scared Doctor Roquette.

* * *

Shinobi continued his fight against Ryuga, who has proved himself to be a very skilled ninja. He continued to block the strikes from Ryuga's wind-chakra sword with his staff while using his own wind chakra.

As he continued to block, Shinobi managed to knock his sword out of Ryuga's hands, but Ryuga unsheathed his claws and placed his chakra in the blades to continue the fight. Ryuga jumped up high and did a downward slash with his claws. Shinobi managed to block with his staff, but the force of the strike caused his staff to be split in two, forcing him to pull out his two chakra blades. Then both of them began circling around each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Since it's just the two of us, how about I ask a few questions." Shinobi said, not letting his guard down as he and Ryuga began circling around each other. "You're from the Hidden Leaf, right? Why aren't you with the village? Why are you doing this?"

"As you should know, some things about the ninja should stay in the shadows." Ryuga said as he continued to circle around, waiting the right time to attack. "I am doing this because I am now part of something much bigger than the Hidden Leaf and we intend on bring forth a new age; we are the Yami-nin."

"Yami-nin?" Naruto asked.

"The ninja of darkness." Ryuga confirmed, his voice turning into a very serious tone. "We are all ninja who intends on bringing a new era, one that will change the future of our world, as do we plan to do with this one."

"Like I'm going to let you." Shinobi said.

The two ninja readied their chakra-enhanced weapons and charged at each other again. As they continued clashing, Ryuga managed to slash Shinobi a few times. While Shinobi flinched from the pain, he was kicked back by the rogue ninja. Ryuga then leapt up high and was about land a double stomp while he was on the ground, but Shinobi got back up, back flipped away and did his signature cross handsign.

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu._"

Then a cloud of smoke appeared around Naruto, then ten copies of him appeared all have chakra blades ready and charged at Ryuga. However, the rouge ninja continued to fight them off, able to fight the clones evenly in close range. However, some of the clones managed to land some blows and cuts on him. Ryuga then leapt high to get distance from the clones and did handsigns of his own.

"_Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu_."

Ryuga launched another fire jutsu, but unlike the last one, this was a barrage of small fireballs that were hitting the clones. Each clone his was turned into a puff of smoke after contact. After the last clone was hit, the real Shinobi was nowhere in sight.

Confused, Ryuga looked around to see where the real Shinobi is, but then a three-pronged kunai came down and hit the ground in front of him, then the real Shinobi appeared in a flash of light with a blue orb in his hand.

"Take this! Rasengan!" Shinobi shouted as he thrusts the jutsu in to Ryuga's gutt.

The force of the attack sent him flying right several feet and skidded on the ground a few more. Ryuga then slowly got back up on his feet, but was but was panting and holding the spot he was hit from the force of the attack.

"Alright, hero, lucky shot but I am far from–" Ryuga said, but then he got a call from his communicator. "What is it?"

"_The virus has been launched._" Cheshire confirmed through the comms. "_Our mission is a failure, and we must retreat by the orders of the masters._"

Ryuga sighed, he hated to end his fight so soon, but he had to obey. "Fine." he said before turning his attention back to Shinobi. "Well then, Naruto, looks like we're gonna have to call this fight a draw."

"I don't think so." Shinobi said. "We're not done here, wise guy."

"Believe me, we will meet again." Ryuga said, while removing his mask and showing his confident smile. "After all the shadows can't be destroyed and they will always come back." He then did some more handsigns.

"_Fire Style: Smoke Shroud Jutsu."_

A stream of smoke came pouring out of Ryuga's mouth, covering himself in a thick cloud of smoke. Shinobi ran in to stop him, then used his wind-chakra from his blades to blow the smoke away, but Ryuga was nowhere in sight.

"Gone." he muttered. He has a feeling this isn't the last of him and his fight with the Yami-nin has only just begun.

* * *

Philadelphia

The fight between Superboy and Supergirl against the assassins still continues. Professor Ojo was still recovering from that blow from Supergirl, so right now Kazan was fighting the two heroes. He then did another handsign.

"_Earth Style: Falling Earth Spear Jutsu!_"

Out of the ground spears of stone emerged from the ground and tried to attack Superboy, but it will take more than stone to pierce his skin. He just smashed them into pieces and charged right at Kazan, but the ninja managed to block his blow while his arms are still covered in that stone armor and kicked him away.

Supergirl then flew right at him and landed a solid punch on him, but he managed to get back on his feet. Superboy then turned to Supergirl after she landed next to him.

"I have to admit, this guy knows how to take a punch." Superboy said.

That got Supergirl curious and decided to use her x-ray vision and discovers that his body is covered in the same stone armor but under his clothes and it heals the cracks made by their attacks.

"He has that armor underneath his clothes." Supergirl informed her teammate. "It's strong enough to take on our hits and then it repairs itself." They then heard Kazan chuckle.

"That's not all I can do." Kazan said as he made more handsigns.

"_Lava Style: Scorching Rocks Jutsu._"

Much to their shock, Kazan then fired balls of molten rocks from his mouth. They managed to dodge the attack but there is more where more that came from as he continued to poured on the attacks.

As Kazan then let out a stream of lava from his mouth, they both managed to dodge it. Ojo then fired another laser from his helmet but Supergirl avoided the blasts in the air and charged straight through beam. The laser wasn't enough to hurt Supergirl, and she went through it and hit Ojo back right into the van.

Kazan continued firing more molten rocks at Superboy, but he managed to dodge and endure some of the blasts, then came in and gave him hard punch in the chest, causing the ninja's armor to crack and shatter.

"Guess your armor could only take so much, huh?" Superboy said with a smirk, then landing a punch on Kazan, sending him flying to the van. Both he and Ojo decided to get back into the fight, now going let these super-powered brats beat them.

Inside the WayneTech building, The Fog continued to eat through the building, but Robin has already made his move to stop them. Robin uploaded the virus into the computer of the cafeteria and it has already starting to take effect.

The Fog began to die. When the virus has uploaded, the nanobots of began to glow red and started to self-destruct. That include the nanobots inside the computer and the swarm on top of them, the whole swarm turned from gray to red and exploded into tiny pieces.

"Yes!" Robin cheered. "The infiltrators have _out-_filtrated."

As the fight carried on, Professor Ojo and Kazan noticed The Fog self-destructing, both scowled seeing how their plans are ruined. However, despite that their plans have literally fell into pieces, they both wanted to finish the fight with these young heroes.

Professor Ojo fired his helmet's laser at Superboy, but this time the clone wasn't backing down from this guy's attack and continued to push forward. Ojo turned up the power, but Superboy continued walking through it, grabbed his helmet, crushed it, and his slammed his head into the wall of the van, knocking him out.

"_Lava Style: Scorching Rocks Jutsu._"

Kazan fired more molten rocks at Supergirl while she was in the air, but she managed to dodge them and headed straight towards him. As she continued evading the molten rocks, she got in close and landed a strong punch at him, sending him away a few feet. Kazan got back up, ready for more, until he received a call from his communicator.

"What now?" Kazan asked.

"_Kazan, it's me._" Ryuga said."_Our mission is a failure, The Fog has just been destroyed. We are ordered to retreat, immediately._"

"I will, Ryuga. As soon I finish things here." Kazan said back.

"_No!_" Ryuga snapped. "_This isn't a debate, it's a direct order from the master himself and I doubt you want to make him… displeased._"

Kazan gulped nervously before he sighed. "Alright, you're the boss." he said before turning his attention back to the heroes. "Well then, guess this your lucky day, we're gonna cut our fight short."

He did another handsign, and much to their surprise, he began seeping into the ground. Superboy tried to stop him from escaping but by the time he tried to grab him, he sunk to the ground completely and escaped. They managed to catch one of them, but other got away.

* * *

Happy Harbor

With the Shadows weapon destroyed, Cheshire ran outside to make her escape before Aqualad could awaken or any of the other young heroes arrive. As she was leaving the internet café, four explosive arrows came down and cut off her path before they exploded. The explosion knocked her to the ground and knocked her mask off her face.

She looked behind her to see Artemis standing over her and aiming her next arrow at her.

"Don't move a muscle." Artemis said as Cheshire stood up.

"Wow," Cheshire said sarcastically, before she her revealed face to her attacker. "I am completely at your mercy."

"You." Artemis gasped.

"I suppose now you bring me to justice, let your new friends interrogate me." Cheshire said calmly with a cruel smile. "I wonder if your position is secure enough to survive them learning _everything_ I know."

Artemis glared at her, seeing that arrogant and cruel smile of hers as she kept her arrow aimed at the then she lowered it.

"Didn't think so." Cheshire smirked. "So like the Cheshire cat, I just disappear."

She dropped a smoke bomb behind her and walked backwards slowly, and was gone after the smoke cleared with only her mask left behind.

A few seconds later Shinobi leapt down after jumping a few buildings to get there, then Aqualad and Doctor Roquette came out of the building with Aqualad being carried by the doctor by the shoulders. Kid Flash and Miss Martian came in next with former arriving with his speed and the latter flying their while carrying the other assassins through telekinesis.

"Aqualad, you okay? What happened?" Shinobi asked in concern for his injured comrade.

"Don't worry, Shinobi. A little bruised but I'll be okay. The assassin just proved to be tougher than I thought." Aqualad assured his leader before turning to the archer. "Artemis, where is the assassin?"

"She–she got away." Artemis said.

"Oh, from you? Big surprise." Kid Flash said sarcastically before he gestured to the tied up assassins Miss Martian lowered. "Notice, we got ours." Shinobi then walked up to him and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" he said.

"Leave her alone." Shinobi said in annoyed tone. "Besides, that ninja that was with them got away from me too. I Just got word from Supergirl that she and the others encountered another ninja working with the Shadows."

"Another one?" Aqualad said in confusion. "How many of these ninja are there?"

"I don't know, though they aren't part of the League of Shadows." Shinobi explained. "The one I fought said that he comes from a group called the Yami-nin, I'm sure there is more where they came from. And we have to be careful, they all have abilities as the ninja from my world and they seem to be at high level too."

"Yami-nin?" Aqualad said, as he pulled the blow darts off his chest. "We better report this to the League about these ninja." Shinobi nodded before turning his attention to Artemis.

"As for you," Shinobi said while resting his hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't feel bad that she got away. Either way, you've done a good job Artemis. Our mission was still a success, Doctor Roquette is safe, The Fog has been neutralized and three members of the Shadows has been apprehended. Overall, it's been a good night, for _all_ of us."

Aqualad and Miss Martian grinned for their leader's words, and even Artemis smiled a little for the congratulations. Kid Flash tried to scowl, but couldn't, for the team's mission ending well and for find Cheshire's mask on the ground.

"Cool!" he said with a smile, picking the mask up. "Souvenir!"

"Her mask?" Aqualad said before turning to Artemis. "Did you see her face?"

Artemis shook her head. "It was too dark to see." she replied.

"Mystery for another time, I guess. We still managed to complete the mission thanks to your part in it" Shinobi said. He then walked up to Artemis and extended his hand to her. "Welcome to the Team."

Artemis smiled and shook his hand. She did the same with Aqualad when he offered his hand. Miss Martian came over and gave her new teammate a quick hug.

"This is great, I've always wanted a sister." Miss Martian said. "Well, you're from Earth and I have twelve back on Mars, but trust me, it's not the same."

"I… wouldn't know, but thanks." Artemis replied with a small smile.

Miss Martian didn't turn away, but elbowed a scowling Kid Flash in the side.

"Ow." he replied while rubbing his sore arm, before reluctantly extending his hand. "Yeah, welcome." Artemis smiled and shook it.

* * *

Gotham 1:16 a.m.

Artemis appeared out of the zeta tube in an alley that is disguised as an old telephone booth. After she stepped out, she looked to her left side, turned around and pulled out her bow and arrow and prepared to fire at the figure in the shadows.

"Step into the light. Now." she ordered.

The person did as she said, and out of the shadows was Red Arrow. "Nice move. Almost made me believe you _are_ Green Arrow's niece, but we both know that you're not."

Artemis glared at him, but didn't shoot her arrow and lowered her bow as Red Arrow continued.

"Still, I'm sure GA and Bats have a reason for lying, so your cover is safe." Red Arrow said as he as he gave a cold stare at her face. "But I warn you, don't hurt my friends." he said in a threatening tone and walked out of the alley.

Artemis then looked down with guilt.

"Man, what a hard case." Artemis heard a voice, looked up and sees Naruto standing on the wall.

"Naruto?" Artemis asked as Naruto jumped down. "You heard all that?" He nodded.

"Yep. We ninja tend to get curious." Naruto said jokingly. Artemis smiled a little before it fell, Naruto noticed this and walked up to her.

"Don't worry, I trust you and the team does too." he said while resting a hand on her shoulder. "We're your new friends now, and that's all that matters. You shouldn't let your past affect you." he said, with Artemis eyes widened.

"How did–" Artemis said surprise. "How much do you know?!"

"About everything I need to know." Naruto replied, then he saw the shocked expression on her face, then made his into an assuring one. "Don't worry, I promise I won't tell, it's not my place to say. The only person I think who should is you, it will actually do you a lot of good and less guilt later. I'm sure the others will accept you who for you are."

Artemis calmed down a bit, but she still looked worried. "I get what you're saying, Naruto, but I just don't know. I need time until I can really trust everyone else."

"I understand." Naruto said while smiling. "Until then, your secret is safe with me and if you need someone to talk about it, I'll be there. That's what friends are suppose to do, right?"

Artemis smiled, this time it was genuine. "Thank you, Naruto."

* * *

Infinity Island.

The second-in-command of the League of Shadows, Sensei, was in Shadows stronghold and currently sitting at his private chambers. He meditated until eight screens appeared around him. Their identities of the people obscured by blinding light.

"Report." Light Member 2 said.

"Masters," Sensei said in a calm voice while still in a meditated position. "Before Ojo's capture, he transmitted the STAR Labs data you required, but the WayneTech intel still eludes us."

"_Once again, the young... heroes… interfered._" Light Member 2 said.

"_But not to worry, this assignment was also a good field test for my agents._" Light Member 8 spoke. "_The mission may have been half complete, but they have given us good intel of their current abilities and to test how formidable they are against our plans. Thus far, they pose as a minor threat._"

_"Agreed, your ninja proven themselves to be very capable warriors and we have gained new allies to counter the Justice League with Shinobi of our own to counter the one in their group." _Light Member 2 replied_. "It is also fortunate, then, we have an operative on the inside._"

"_I must also admit, your agents proved to be better than thought and hoped._" Light Member 4 said who had a female voice. "_The young heroes were a perfect test to see how they do for our plans._"

"_Thank you, but what you all learned was merely a test of what my ninja are capable of._" Light Member 8 said. "_My Yami-nin has proven themselves more than capable against these young... heroes. Once they realize what we have in store, it will be too late stop us from bring a new world for everyone to...see the light._" Causing Sensei to smile cruelly.

* * *

**I know it has been awhile since I updated my stories for all of you, but to all my fans, I am back! I have hinted that there would be ninja coming to YJ universe and I promised it. You are also witnessing my first OC characters Ryuga and Kazan of the Yami-nin and there is more to come with these new ninja in this story. I will introduce new and old characters from the Naruto-verse to here, just make things more interesting. **

**I also plan on making this a multi-crossover soon, but only when the time is right in the story. I promise that I will update more while I still can, but these things take time. I hope you all enjoyed my story, and if you have any ideas for this story or my current stories, feel free to tell me.**

**I have read some of the reviews and some of you question on why these ninja know Naruto's identity, it is because Naruto has become famous in his world and it's because of that the ninja knows what Naruto looks like under his mask. I want to give these new characters a chance, because we all know how powerful Naruto is and most villains usually wouldn't stand a chance against Naruto. I feel new enemy ninja could be a good thing to add in this story and can give Naruto quite a challenge. I also have to makes some edits and changes to the orignal script, from designs and errors that I failed to notice, but I hope you all liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these.**


End file.
